


Diplomacia

by Portidaz



Series: El Robin Emperador [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portidaz/pseuds/Portidaz
Summary: El día ha llegado. El Emperador está de vuelta en Metrópolis para firmar la tan ansiada paz entre los dos mundos. Entre reuniones, citas, ruedas de prensa y actos con políticos y súper héroes; la vida amorosa de Damian se tambalea con un Superman cada vez más posesivo y un secretario imperial cohibido. ¿Habrá sido mala idea dejar su reino en manos de la despiadada Kala? Un peligro inminente se cierne sobre el joven Emperador.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Barbara Gordon
Series: El Robin Emperador [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Diplomacia

**Author's Note:**

> Notas iniciales: ¡Buenas! Antes que nada, decir que esta historia se sitúa después de mi fic "El amigo del Emperador" y "Volviendo al nido", por lo que os agradecería que os leyerais antes esas dos partes para entender esta. ¡Muchas gracias y disfrutad!

" _ **Diplomacia"**_

" _Los hombres ofenden antes al que aman que al que temen."_

\- Nicolás Maquiavelo.

Había un murmullo de fondo. Gente hablando, debatiendo, sobre algo aparentemente importante. Él no estaba prestando atención...no demasiada.

Nunca prestaba atención en situaciones como estas. No estaba realmente cómodo. Se miró los dedos de las manos, con sus uñas perfectamente cortadas e impolutas. Giró la muñeca y se alzó levemente la manga para poder ver la hora en el reloj de su muñeca izquierda. El reloj, plateado con detalles dorados, con una correa de cuero marrón y muy costoso, marcaba las diez y media de la mañana. Aún quedaba tanto tiempo para poder volver a casa…

-¿Señor Wayne?… -Oyó entonces cómo lo llamaban.

Damian alzó los ojos, mirando a los presentes. La junta de Wayne Enterprises lo miraba expectante, a la espera de que su presidente diera su opinión. La mesa alargada, con forma ovalada parecía más grande de lo normal. Damian paseó los ojos por las distintas personas que ocupaban la mesa. Frunció el ceño ligeramente y asintió levemente.

-...Sí, estoy...estoy de acuerdo. -Dijo apenas alzando la voz, volviendo a desviar la mirada hacia el gran ventanal por el cual se veía la ciudad de Gotham extenderse bajo él.

Hacía un día espléndido, muy soleado para lo que solía ser Gotham. Cogió aire, para luego soltarlo por la boca. "Demasiado soleado para llevar este estúpido y caro traje de oficina", pensó para sí mismo, alzando las cejas.

-Bien...pues, con esto, queda aprobado el plan de recuperación de los Narrows y su posterior recomposición. -Anunció la nueva directora en funciones de Wayne Enterprises; Tiffany Fox, digna hija de su padre Lucius Fox.

La única que le caía bien a Damian en ese maldito edificio.

-Podemos dar por concluida la sesión. -Dictaminó la chica, sonriendo formalmente y señalando la puerta con una mano.

Los presentes se levantaron, andando hacia la salida, junto a Damian, que salió casi apresuradamente de allí. Tiffany agilizó el paso, colocándose al lado de su jefe, que más bien era su compañero.

-Le agradará saber que el nuevo prototipo de bat garra está listo, Señor Wayne… -Le dijo sonriendo divertida.

En estos diez años que llevaban los dos en los puestos de sus padres había conocido de sobra al hombre como para saber que estaba desanimado...y nada como nueva tecnología para animarlo un poco. Era mejor no preguntarle directamente lo que le pasaba, si Damian se sentía conforme como para contarlo, lo haría.

-Vaya...me alegro mucho, Tiffany. Lo has terminado antes de lo que pensaba. -Contestó Damian, mirándola de reojo mientras andaba hacia el despacho de su padre, o el que ahora era su despacho.

-Bueno, he tenido tiempo libre para hacerlo… -Sonrió, ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo mejor. -¿Va a probarla esta noche? Estaría encantada de verla en acción. Tengo que ajustar los engranajes y las poleas. -Informó, alzando las cejas, curiosa.

-...Sí, supongo que sí. Luego te aviso si llega a ser así. -Suspiró levemente, volviendo a mirar su reloj.

Tiffany desvió la mirada hacia el reloj también, achicando los ojos. Era la segunda vez que miraba la hora en apenas diez minutos.

-...¿Espera algo o a alguien, Señor? -Preguntó en tono amable.

-No, no es nada… -Sonrió levemente mientras la miraba, pero la sonrisa de disipó deprisa. Damian frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada y negando con la cabeza. -...Verás...a las diez padre tenía revisión médica. Y bueno...estoy esperando para ver si me llaman o si me dicen algo. Nos dirán qué tal va sobre...lo suyo. -Arrugó la cara, intentando mantener la compostura.

-Oh… -Tiffany torció la boca, entendiéndolo todo de pronto. Alzó la mano, apoyándola en el hombro del otro y lo acarició suavemente. -Bueno, Señor, ya verá como todo sale bien...Su padre es un hombre fuerte, el más fuerte que he conocido jamás, aparte de usted… -Sonrió levemente.

-Ya...gracias, Tiffany. -La miró de reojo, sonriendo. -Estamos...estamos pasándolo mal mis hermanos y yo. Y...Selina también. -Admitió, mordiéndose el labio. -Y sinceramente… -Suspiró profundamente, moviendo la mano para articular mejor. -La actitud de mi madre allá en oriente no ayuda. -Negó con la cabeza.

-Cierto… -Tiffany asintió levemente. -¿Sabe algo más de ese tema? -Preguntó con cierta preocupación.

-No...No desde que mi madre avisó de que iba a volver para...intentar convencerme de que me fuera con ella. -Puso los ojos en blanco. -¿En qué estaría pensando? Es decir, yo no puedo ir allí. No…no puedo hacerle eso a...a padre, a mis hermanos...Y la forma en que lo hizo tampoco ayudó. -Negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza al recordarlo.

Talía quiso mandar un mensaje claro. Envió un vídeo con tres soldados capturados, y mientras los torturaba junto a su séquito personal, pedía, o más bien demandaba, que su hijo volviera a su lado.

No sabían casi nada de lo que estaba pasando allí, pero al parecer, había mucho desasosiego. Había guerras internas, externas, entre distintos grupos dentro del ejército de los Al Ghul. Y tampoco sabían donde estaba Ra's Al Ghul. Las malas lenguas decían que había muerto, pero todos sabían que ese hombre no moriría nunca, no con el pozo de lázaro en su poder.

Talía quería a su hijo no por despecho hacia el padre del chico, sino por necesidad. Necesitaban un líder, necesitaban a alguien que los guiara y que los protegiera. Alguien que pudiera unir a todos los bandos enfrentados de una vez por todas, aquel que podía acabar con todas las guerras.

Querían a Damian Al Ghul...pero lo cierto era que Damian Wayne ya tenía un destino, y ese era ser el presidente de las empresas Wayne, así como ser el caballero oscuro. El orgulloso y poderoso líder de la liga de la justicia. Y en aquellos círculos, no entraba ser el emperador de un imperio totalitario y sanguinario.

Desde ese mensaje por parte de Talía, la bat familia había estado en alerta, andaban con pies de plomo por si acaso se encontraban con la hija de la cabeza del demonio a la vuelta de la esquina.

-La verdad es que no fue lo más acertado, Señor...Estoy de acuerdo con usted. -Suspiró profundamente, bajando la mirada.

-Ya...En fin, Tiffany. Esta noche te espero en el laboratorio tres B. Probaremos esos nuevos prototipos...Jacky todavía anda suelta y...será un buen sujeto de pruebas para probar los nuevos dispositivos. -Sonrió, levemente divertido con la idea.

Puede que bromear sobre la mismísima hija de Joker y Harley Quinn fuera demasiado pero...Jacky estaba lejos de ser tan peligrosa y explosiva como alguno de sus padres. Comparado con ellos, Jacky solo era una pequeña criminal todavía en pañales. Sí, tal vez había robado ya tres bancos y asaltado varios establecimientos pero...no había matado a nadie. Todavía. Aunque todavía tenía dieciséis años...habría que darle tiempo.

Desgraciadamente para Damian, el nuevo Batman...Jacky estaba tan obsesionada con Batman como lo estaba su difunto padre.

La chica rió entre dientes, asintiendo.

-Allí estaré, Señor. Que pase un buen día. -Se despidió, diciéndole adiós con la mano.

El presidente de Empresas Wayne entró en su despacho, cerrando la puerta después. Andó hasta su escritorio, sonriendo al ver a un distraído Superman hacer un castillo de cartas sobre este. Jon Kent alzó los ojos hasta el hombre, que lo miraba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del traje, alzando una ceja.

-...Buenos días, Señor Wayne. -Lo saludó, sonriendo radiante.

-Buenos días, Superman. -Lo saludó de vuelta, bajando los ojos hasta el pequeño castillo. -...Vas mejorando en hacer estos castillos. -Asintió. -...Pero, si no te importa, tengo que trabajar. -Le dijo lentamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia él y entornando los ojos.

-¿Trabajar? ¿Desde cuándo le gusta a usted trabajar?… -Preguntó divertido Jon, hablando igual que él.

-Oh, yo no he dicho que me guste...pero tengo que hacerlo. -Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-Ya… -Jon se mordió el labio, bajando los ojos hasta la corbata roja que adornaba el cuello del hombre, desentonando con su traje negro. -...Te has puesto corbata. Mi corbata, la que te regalé… -Apuntó, sonriendo.

-Sé que es la favorita de Jon Kent...Igual que sé que hoy me invitará a comer a un restaurante...mediocre, pero que le gusta hasta decir basta. -Asintió, sonriendo divertido.

-¿Ah sí? -Superman alzó las cejas, entre sorprendido y...molesto. Era inútil pensar que le podría ocultar algo a Batman… -Yo creía que Jon Kent había planeado eso como una...sorpresa. -Terminó diciendo, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-...Puede. Pero Jon Kent sigue sin cambiar su contraseña de correo electrónico, la cual sigue siendo "Contraseña1" desde que tenía...doce años. -Sonrió más, intentando no reírse. -La reserva le llegó ayer a las cuatro y cuarenta y tres de la tarde...y sin querer...la leí. -Se encogió de hombros, fingiendo inocencia.

-Ya, bueno, tal vez Jon Kent la cambie en cuanto llegue a casa… -Dijo entre dientes, sonrojado y cruzándose de brazos.

Damian se rió levemente, rodeando el escritorio.

-No te enfades...He adelantado cuatro reuniones para poder irme contigo a comer...Si no hubiera mirado tu correo no habría podido hacer hueco para la hora de la comida. -Intentó convencerlo, ladeando la cabeza.

Jon torció la boca, desviando la mirada. Tenía razón...como siempre. Sonrió y lo miró otra vez.

-Te perdono porque en ese sitio hacen mis macarrones con queso favoritos. -Asintió, rodeándole con los brazos y pegándolo a él.

-Qué romántico eres… -Espetó Damian, poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonriendo. Apoyó las manos en sus hombros, acariciándolo despacio. -¿Nos vemos después entonces? Si quieres que me vaya contigo, ahora tengo que trabajar...Lo mismo que deberías estar haciendo tú. -Alzó una ceja, achicando los ojos.

-¿De verdad me tengo que ir?… -Se quejó levemente, berreando y apoyando la cara en su abdomen, acariciándole la espalda y olisqueándolo. -...Puedo quedarme sentado en el sofá del fondo y no hacer ruido...Hoy es mi día libre, para uno que tengo, déjame disfrutar de él... -Le recriminó Superman, abrazándolo con más fuerza. -...Ya sabes lo que me gusta verte en traje… -

-Lo que te gusta es quitármelo. -Respondió el mayor, alzando una ceja.

-...Sí, bueno… -Jon se sonrojó profusamente, sonriendo. Terminó soltando al otro y resoplando, levantándose de la silla del escritorio y apartándose. -Volveré a la hora de comer… -

-Bien, aquí te espero. -Sonrió y lo miró a los ojos. Jon le puso su cara de cachorro lastimero, con sus ojos brillando de tristeza y su boca haciendo una mueca de desagrado. -...Son solo dos horas, Jon...Después tendré toda la tarde para ti, te lo prometo. -Le agarró de la mandíbula y lo besó intensamente, con el otro aceptando de buena gana el beso, como si fuera agua en el desierto. -...Venga, vete ya o no haré nada en toda la mañana… -Sonrió, empujándolo hacia fuera.

-Vaale...En dos horas estoy aquí… -Contestó medio gruñendo Jon, acercándose a la ventana. -...Que sea una hora y media. -Intentó negociar, saliendo por la ventana y mirando hacia atrás.

-...Dos horas. -Repitió Damian, sentándose en la silla y empezando a teclear.

-...Dos horas… -Jon resopló, alejándose de allí después de alzar el vuelo.

Inmediatamente después de que el hombre más poderoso del mundo se fuera, un pitido sonó desde el teléfono del escritorio. Damian pulsó un botón del aparato sin parar de teclear.

-Señor, tiene visita, su reunión de las once, se ha adelantado. -Le hizo saber una voz masculina al otro lado.

-...Ya veo, dígale que pase, por favor. -Contestó, alzando una ceja y revisando su agenda.

Era raro porque...la señora Steven había cancelado su visita hoy así que...no tenía sentido que hubiera venido antes.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, dejando ver a una mujer con vestimentas orientales, de color morado y tez oscura. La mujer lo fulminó con sus ojos azules oscuro y lo apuntó con un shuriken. Damian desorbitó los ojos a la vez que se levantaba y abría la boca para pedir ayuda.

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la mujer lanzó el arma arrojadiza hacia él y sintió una punzada en su pecho. Bajó los ojos para ver el shuriken clavado profundamente en su pecho, perforándole el pulmón. Frunció el ceño y sintió una sensación de mareo repentina. Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras oía las pisadas de la mujer acercarse. Intentó sacarse el shuriken para hacer presión para cortar la hemorragia, con la sangre saliendo a borbotones y manchando la exquisita tarima que adornaba el suelo del despacho.

La mujer le alzó la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos, achicando la mirada y mirándolo bien.

-...¿Por qué? -Espetó Damian entre dientes, luchando para no perder la consciencia y mantenerse despierto. -¿Quién eres?… -Preguntó en un gruñido.

-...Porque Khadym necesita un emperador, Señor...El mundo lo necesita a usted. Lo llevaré con su madre...lo llevaré a casa. -Le dijo la mujer. -Lo llevaré a… -

Y fue en ese momento, cuando los ojos se le cerraron, el mundo dejó de tener sentido, sus oídos no captaban bien las palabras de la mujer y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Damian dio un brinco en la cama, abriendo los ojos de golpe y mirando alrededor. Estaba cubierto de sudor y el corazón le iba a mil. Tenía las sábanas pegadas al cuerpo y le faltaba el aire.

...Había tenido otra vez el mismo sueño. O pesadilla más bien.

En la pesadilla, nunca se había ido de casa. Era el presidente de la empresa de su padre...y era Batman. Su madre hacía de las suyas aquí, en oriente, y...y al final de cada sueño, una mujer entraba de repente y lo dañaba hasta hacerle perder el conocimiento sin que pudiera hacer nada. Ahí termina el sueño siempre.

Esa mujer era Kala. Siempre ella. Siempre le decía lo mismo. Siempre sentía lo mismo en el sueño: impotencia.

Estaba en un duelo constante entre sus dos legados. En el sueño, se arrepentía de no haber ayudado a la gente de oriente. Y en la vida real, se arrepentía de no haber podido ayudar a su padre y sus hermanos. Se arrepentía de...no haber estado al lado de Jon. De no haber podido...ser feliz con él.

No es que odiara su vida. Estaba orgulloso de lo que había conseguido. Igual que estaba orgulloso de haber visitado a su padre hacía unas semanas. Sonrió al recordar esos días. Se lo pasó muy bien...por eso dolió tanto cuando volvió.

Aunque aquí también tenía gente que lo necesitaba.

Como si la hubieran llamado con campanillas, el terremoto mañanero que era Demon entró en su cuarto, abriendo las puertas dobles de par en par y corriendo hacia su gran cama. Cogió impulso y saltó hasta caer encima de Damian. Este alzó las cejas y se inclinó hacia atrás, mirando sorprendido a la niña.

-Demon...¿qué pasa? -Preguntó pestañeando varias veces, achicando los ojos. Miró de reojo los dos guardias que cerraron la puerta otra vez incómodos, maldiciéndose así mismos por no haber podido parar a la niña.

-Oh...¡quería venir a despertarte personalmente! Pero últimamente se despierta antes de que yo venga… -Se recriminó así misma, inflando los mofletes y frunciendo el ceño. -He visto que Kala venía para decirte algo y le he echado una carrera hasta aquí. -Sonrió orgullosa por haber ganado.

-Ya… -Damian ahogó un suspiro. -Bueno, sea lo que sea, seguro que Kala puede esperar a que me duche y desayunemos...¿verdad? -

-Eh...No lo sé. -La pequeña torció la boca, desviando la mirada pensativa. -Parecía enfadada. Como esa vez que vino tu súper amigo y ella no paraba de mirarlo mal. -Apuntó, sonriendo divertida. -¿Va a venir otra vez? -

-...Por cuarta vez esta semana, no...Tiene cosas que hacer, al igual que yo. Luego, Demon...No hay prisa. -Damian resopló, levantándose de la cama y andando hasta el baño, seguido de cerca por la niña.

-¿Cuándo es luego, maestro? -

-No lo sé. Dentro de un tiempo… -La miró de reojo, frunciendo el ceño. Hoy Demon estaba especialmente repelente...dolía verse reflejado en ella a cuando era pequeño…

-...Esa no es una medida de tiempo exacta, maestro. Quiero saber cuantas horas o días. -Se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo inquisitivamente.

-...No lo sé, tal vez meses. -Se encogió de hombros, cogiendo un poco de espuma de afeitar para proceder a afeitarse.

-¡¿Meses?! -Desorbitó los ojos Demon, sin dar crédito a lo que oía. -...Eso es mucho tiempo. -Frunció el ceño fuertemente, desviando la mirada. -...Me voy a desayunar. Te espero allí. -Le dijo enfurruñada, dándose la vuelta y alejándose de allí.

Damian la miró de reojo sin decir nada, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

...Él tampoco quería esperar tanto pero...no le quedaba otra. La verdad era que todavía estaba en trámites intensos de negociación para llegar a un pacto de alianza entre oriente y occidente y...algunas partes estaban siendo más difíciles de convencer que otras. Casi todos estaban de acuerdo ya, mientras se le cedieran otros derechos. Pero el imperio de Khandaq estaba siendo imposible de convencer.

Black Adam era famoso por su odio acérrimo por toda la liga de la justicia, en especial por Shazam. No lo culpaba...había conocido a Billy Batson en alguna que otra ocasión cuando era Robin, y era un verdadero incordio.

Pero lo que no quería entender Adam era que Batson no pisaría los límites de su reino...al menos, no en un principio. Damian estaba pidiendo el pase exclusivo de miembros de la liga en ocasiones puntuales y mediante un estricto control. Al igual que ellos, anti héroes o personajes importantes de oriente, podían ahora viajar a occidente sin ningún reproche. Eso sí, ninguna de las dos partes podía empezar algún conflicto o guerra nueva, o el trato se disiparía.

Solo quedaba por convencer a Black Adam...solo él. De él dependía que Jon pudiera pasar al imperio o no. Era casi vergonzoso pero...no quedaba otra que aceptarlo.

Y precisamente hoy, tenían una reunión con el anti héroe. El propio Adam y él hablarían y debatirían sobre el asunto pertinente a tratar...y con suerte, llegarían a un acuerdo.

No es que le disgustara tratar con villanos, o ex villanos en este caso. Muchas veces tenía que hacerlo, por su especial posición...y si con eso podía alcanzar la paz y el bien mayor, pues lo haría.

Se limpió la cara con la toalla una vez que terminó de afeitarse y salió del baño para vestirse e ir a desayunar.

* * *

Se ajustó la manga de la camisa a la vez que entraba al comedor, parando en seco cuando se topó con la razón de sus pesadillas recientes. Kala lo miró ligeramente sorprendida, agachando la cabeza y haciendo una reverencia después.

-Buenos días, Emperador...Iba a ir a buscarlo. -

-...Lo sé, Demon me ha dicho que tenías que hablar conmigo. -Frunció ligeramente el ceño, rodeándola y andando hacia la mesa para sentarse.

-En efecto. Quería recordarle que hoy nos visita el legislador de Khandaq. Como sabrá, tienen una reunión a las once de la mañana. -Asintió, siguiéndolo de cerca.

Damian alzó las cejas, con el vello del brazo erizándose al tener un flashback de su sueño, en el cual también tenía una reunión a las once...Miró de reojo a su guardaespaldas y se sentó, tragando saliva.

-...Lo sé. Aún queda mucho para las once. -Negó con la cabeza, cogiendo la servilleta de tela y colocándosela en el regazo.

-Soy consciente, Señor...solo quería que lo supiera. -Kala lo miró atenta, achicando los ojos. -...¿Se encuentra bien? -

-Sí, todo bien. He dormido mal… -Miró al servicio, que esperaba a la entrada de la cocina para servir el desayuno. Le hizo una señal y este empezó a traer el desayuno en silencio. -Siéntate a desayunar...¿dónde está Ra's? -

-¿Otra vez las pesadillas, Señor? -Preguntó escéptica, sentándose a su lado, sin parar de mirarlo. -Su abuelo se encuentra fuera, con los caballos y Demon. Al parecer irán a dar una vuelta por el bosque privado...para que la pequeña no moleste en su reunión con Black Adam. -Explicó, colocándose la servilleta del mismo modo que él.

-...Sí, últimamente no me dejan dormir… -Agarró la tetera, sirviéndose un poco de té en la taza. -Ya veo, bueno, bien pensado por su parte. Ha venido a mi cuarto, parece más inquieta de lo normal… -

-Yo también lo he notado, Emperador… -La chica ahogó un suspiro, molesta, puesto que era ella quien tenía que vigilarla. -Creo que sigue sin superar que nos fuéramos sin ella hace unas semanas. -

-¿Tú crees? -Damian alzó una ceja, dando un sorbo al té. -...La próxima vez la llevaremos a ella también. Creo que es bueno que se críe recibiendo...distintos ambientes, como lo es la casa de mi padre. Todo es tan distinto allí… -Meditó Damian, expresando más de lo que quería con esa simple frase.

Kala lo miró con cierta preocupación. Sabía exactamente lo que significaba. Damian echaba de menos a su familia. Cada vez iba más a menudo a ese lugar lleno de llantos y sonrisas. Era un hervidero de sentimientos donde todos reían o lloraban o se daban abrazos. A su Señor no le gustaban los abrazos. Su Señor no necesitaba abrazos. Necesitaba pactos, subordinados y gente a la que dirigir. Por ahora solo había ido dos veces, pero...sabía perfectamente que el trabajo que había hecho en todas esas semanas, día tras día, hablando con decenas de personas...era con un único fin: poder ver a sus seres queridos mucho más. Y que ellos vinieran aquí.

Sabía que Damian se moría de ganas por enseñarle a su padre todo lo que había conseguido en esos diez años. Aunque dudaba que se diera cuenta del cambio, conforme lo había visto cuando estuvieron en su casa en Gotham.

Prefirió callar. A veces, era lo más inteligente. Desayunó en silencio, observando de vez en cuando a su Señor, quien comía de la misma manera, disfrutando de un poco de paz y silencio. Tal vez mentalizándose para convencer a alguien como Black Adam de que abriera las fronteras.

-¿Qué tiene pensado decir en la reunión, Señor? Si no es mucha molestia que me lo cuente… -

-...Poca cosa, Kala. Diré la justa y necesaria. Con Adam es mejor no entrar en detalles escabrosos, cuanto menos información tenga que dar, mejor. Le explicaré lo que quiero, por qué lo quiero y los pros que conseguiremos a cambio. Aunque claro...habrá contras. -Frunció el ceño, dando un bocado a la tostada untada con mermelada y con la mirada perdida.

-...¿Qué tipo de contras? ¿Acaso...acaso no nos va a beneficiar esto? ¿Para qué lo hacemos entonces? -Preguntó la chica, ligeramente en estado de alerta.

-Claro que nos beneficiará… -Sonrió, mirando a Kala. -Acaso hay mayor beneficio que tener a la liga de la justicia protegiéndonos? -Cuestionó alzando una ceja, haciendo que la mujer lo mirara sorprendido de vuelta. -...Sí, con este trato, el imperio pasa a ser territorio internacional. Al menos...frente a invasiones o ataques de otros lugares. Dispondremos de...bueno, los beneficios de un acuerdo internacional. -Se encogió de hombros, como si fuera obvio. -Aún tengo que tratar todo esto...la liga en cuestión, pero no creo que se opongan. -Negó con la cabeza. -Nadie debería oponerse a esto. -

-...Ya veo...Sabe que es una locura lo que está haciendo, ¿verdad? Sabe que...todos sus antepasados se han negado categóricamente a lo que está apunto de hacer. -Le intentó avisar, compungiendo el rostro.

-Lo sé, claro que lo sé. Al igual que sé que es justamente lo que quiere el pueblo… -Asintió, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. -Tal vez hace veinte años tenían miedo o incluso furia con toda personificación de amenaza exterior. Mi padre representaba ese miedo aquí. -Hizo una pausa, desviando la mirada y buscando las palabras. -...Hice un sondeo hace unos meses. Quería conocer su opinión. Para mi sorpresa, un setenta y dos por ciento estaban de acuerdo con la apertura al resto del mundo. -Asintió de nuevo, sonriendo levemente. -...¿Quién no querría viajar, conocer gente nueva y otras culturas? ¿Quién no querría poder...explorar el resto del mundo sin que fuera ilegal? -Preguntó al aire, mirando de nuevo a Kala.

-...Supongo que tiene razón. -La mujer bajó la mirada, pensativa. -Siendo así...no creo que le cueste mucho convencer a Black Adam, Señor. -

-Oh...me costará horrores. -Contestó, soltando un suspiro cansado. -...Pero lo haré. Porque es lo que debo hacer como emperador. Luchar por el bien de mi gente. -Se encogió de hombros, levantándose y dando por terminado el desayuno.

Se limpió la boca pulcramente y dejó la servilleta de tela doblada sobre la mesa. Después, se giró y salió de allí. Kala se le quedó mirando hasta que se fue, para después mirar la servilleta sobre la mesa.

No estaba segura de todo esto, no le gustaban los cambios. Pero...le gustara o no, él tenía razón. Luchar contra el monstruo que era la globalización era fútil. Tarde o temprano, tendrían que entrar en ella. Solo esperaba que Damian tuviera razón, y les trajera más felicidades que desgracias.

* * *

Damian alzó la mano para que un hombre empezara a darle un masaje en ella. Estaba en una bañera hecha de piedra, a modo de baño termal, cubierto por el agua hasta un poco más arriba del estómago. Mientras que el hombre le daba un masaje, una mujer hacía lo mismo en sus hombros.

Nunca le había gustado del todo el séquito que lo… "ayudaba" en sus quehaceres diarios, pero poco a poco se había acostumbrado. No entendía por qué no podía bañarse solo...pero a veces le gustaba tener alguna que otra compañía en sus momentos candentes. Este séquito íntimo, que solía acompañar a los integrantes de su familia materna, estaba compuesto por cuatro personas. Dos hombres y dos mujeres. Quedaba muy lejos de las diez personas que acompañaron a su madre.

Y con todo...esas cuatro personas quedaban muy lejos de lo que el nuevo Superman le provocaba, para su pesar. Solo Jon le hacía sentir de verdad las cosas...era tan injusto. Era casi...doloroso, pensó arrugando la cara.

La reunión con el soberano de Khandaq había sido larga y extenuante. Estuvieron debatiendo durante tres horas...tanto tiempo que hasta enlazaron el almuerzo con la comida, y siguieron la reunión después de comer. Adam había sido terco, cerrado y difícil.

Damian tuvo que ceder en varias cosas tan vitales como el derecho de Khandaq de asistir a todas las reuniones que concernieran al imperio entero; siendo así el único territorio del imperio que asistiría a ellas. También tenían derecho a intervenir si así lo querían.

Desde luego, si algo había que elogiar de Adam, era su afán por proteger a su pueblo y su gente. El hombre había debatido con uñas y dientes y al final había salido ganando. Y por fin había aceptado entrar en el pacto con occidente.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta. Damian salió de su ensoñación, mirando hacia el origen del ruido.

-Adelante. -Anunció el hombre, con su voz haciendo un gran eco por la sala formada por piedras naturales, riachuelos de agua, formados por concavidades en el suelo; haciendo de este un precioso espacio zen, con la gran bañera termal en el centro y varias más pequeñas alrededor a diferentes temperaturas.

Con cierto recato, un joven de tez pálida, ojos azules como el hielo y pelo rubio platino a media melena hizo aparición. A través del flequillo que le tapaba ligeramente los ojos, vio a Damian dentro de la bañera, sonrojándose instintivamente después.

Damian alzó una ceja mirándolo, ladeando la cabeza y moviendo dos dedos hacia él mismo, indicándole que pasara. El joven alzó las cejas y asintió deprisa, entrando y cerrando después. Se acercó despacio y bajó la cabeza con fuerza, mirando al suelo.

-Buenas noches, mi Señor… -Habló con voz temblorosa.

-Buenas noches, Lavrov...¿Ocurre algo? -Preguntó en tono suave Damian.

-Oh, no Señor, para nada...Es solo que...Bueno, nos han informado de que ya está todo listo para su viaje. Hay planificada una reunión con la liga de la justicia dentro de dos días...el lunes a las diez de la mañana, para ser más exactos, por los usos horarios. Y… -Arrugó la cara, sacando una carpeta de detrás de su espalda. La abrió para ver los documentos de dentro y siguió hablando. -Después tiene usted cita con mandatarios de algunos países de Europa...América...Representantes de organizaciones gubernamentales, entrevistas para diferentes medios...Entre otras cosas más. -Alzó los ojos levemente, arrugando la boca. -Las citas de reparten entre los siguientes días de la semana, para que no...para que no se agobie demasiado...su excelencia. -Añadió al final, tragando saliva.

Damian lo escuchó en silencio, asintiendo despacio.

-...Entiendo. Muchas gracias, Lavrov. Has sido de gran ayuda… -Sonrió levemente, felicitándolo con amabilidad.

Damian movió la mano para que los dos sirvientes se retiraran, y después se levantó para salir de la bañera. El chico desorbitó los ojos, bajándolos con sus mejillas ardiendo fieramente. Se tapó la cara con la carpeta...moviéndola después despacio hacia un lado para ver por el rabillo del ojo como Damian se ponía un albornoz.

El Emperador se acercó a él despacio, cogiendo la carpeta con cuidado para mirar él mismo los horarios y el planning para la semana intensa que le esperaba de trabajo en occidente. Lavrov se la dio sin rechistar, poniendo las manos detrás de la espalda y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Bien...¿vas a querer una habitación para ti solo o prefieres que compartamos una? -Preguntó entonces Damian sin separar la mirada del papel, pillando por sorpresa al chico.

-Eh...eh… -Pestañeó deprisa, mirando sorprendido a su emperador. -No...no sé si lo he entendido, mi Señor… -Se mordió el labio con fuerza.

-...En el hotel. -Asintió el mayor, mirándolo. -...Que si quieres una habitación aparte. Yo me suelo ir a dormir muy tarde y...sé que tú tienes un horario de sueño estricto. No quiero molestarte. -Sonrió radiante.

-Pero...pero yo creía que...creía que la señorita Kala se iría con usted, mi Señor. Creía que… -Una gota de sudor empezó a caer por su sien, mientras su sonrojo se incrementaba por tener a Damian tan cerca y mirándolo fijamente.

-No, no...Kala se quedará aquí esta vez, Lavrov. La otra vez vino conmigo porque eran algo así como unas vacaciones, pero esta vez voy a ir a trabajar. Y para eso necesito a mi secretario general, ¿no? -Alzó una ceja. -No sé qué haría sin ti para ayudarme a organizar todo esto y recordarme a dónde tengo que ir… -Se rió levemente, dándole unas palmadas al chico en el hombro.

Lavrov fingió una risa feliz, mientras que por dentro de deshacía casi literalmente. Estaba ardiendo...no sabía si eran los vapores de la sala o qué pero...necesitaba algo frío o se moriría allí mismo.

-Pues...será un placer acompañarlo, mi señor. -Hizo una reverencia por respeto y para dejar de mirarlo a la cara.

-Genial...ya verás como será un buen viaje. -Asintió Damian. -¿Entonces qué? ¿Prefieres una habitación aparte? Creo que será lo mejor, no quiero interrumpir tu horario de sueño. -Miró el papel de nuevo, sin darle importancia.

-Lo...lo que usted prefiera, su excelencia. Será un honor estar con usted de una forma u otra… -Asintió, todavía agachado en la posición de la reverencia.

-De acuerdo. Bien, pues reserva tres suits. Las nuestras y una tercera para Adam. Que las tres sean iguales, por favor, no quiero líos estando allí. Todos tenemos que estar conformes...suficientes disputas tendremos cuando nos reunamos con la liga. -Suspiró, devolviéndole la carpeta.

Lavrov se puso recto de nuevo, cogiendo la carpeta y asintiendo firme.

-Ahora mismo, mi Señor… -Dijo recto como un palo, esperando la siguiente orden.

-Sí.Descansa hoy, Lavrov...Nos hará falta para el viaje de mañana. -Le aconsejó sonriendo. -Mañana es un gran día. Nosotros firmaremos la paz...y el domingo el imperio pasará a tener un régimen democrático por fin. -Suspiró tranquilo. -...¿Has hablado ya con Galia? Debe estar nerviosa, no todos los días se convierte una en la legisladora general de un imperio. -Dijo en tono divertido.

-Oh, sí, hablé esta mañana con ella, mi Señor. Bueno, ya sabe como es...Dice que está muy tranquila, lo llevará bien. La Señorita Galia lo hará bien. Muy bien. -Asintió firme. -Lamenta su ausencia pero lo entiende perfectamente...me ha pedido que le haga llegar su ánimo y apoyo. -Contestó más calmado.

-Luego le enviaré un mensaje agradeciéndoselo… -Asintió también. Luego cogió aire, mirando hacia la puerta. -En fin, me retiro a mis aposentos. Mañana nos vemos, Lavrov...descansa. -Se despidió, alejándose de él.

-Lo mismo digo señor, mañana le veo. -Hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras hablaba.

* * *

Damian sonrió con el móvil delante de su cara, tumbado en la cama y arropado. Tenía un brazo detrás de la cabeza y escuchaba tranquilo a Jon hablar y hablar a través del móvil.

-¡Estoy deseando que vuelvas! ¡Vamos a ir al zoo, a la feria y al cine y después te invitaré a cenar! -Le dijo animado, sonriendo radiante a través de la pantalla. -¡Mañana en cuanto llegues te recojo y vamos a desayunar! -Asintió feliz.

-Mañana no llegaré a la hora de cenar, Jon...llegaré por la tarde...más bien noche. -Sonrió débilmente, alzando una ceja.

El chico dejó de sonreír, arrugando la cara y desviando la mirada.

-¿Y eso por qué? Pensaba que tu vuelo salía temprano… -

-Es un vuelo muy largo, Jon...Además, cuando aquí sean las seis de la tarde, allí serán las nueve de la mañana. Por eso me voy un día antes de la reunión. -Le explicó despacio, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Jon se quedó callado, mirando a Damian en silencio. Luego empezó a reírse, rascándose la nuca.

-¡Es verdad! -Se rió animado. -Tiene sentido ahora que lo dices… -

-Sí, ¿verdad? -Damian puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo. Giró el móvil para enseñarle lo oscuro que estaba el cielo de Khadym por la noche, para después volver a girar el aparato. -Por eso ahora aquí es de noche y allí estás comiendo. -

-Sí, sí. A veces se me hace tan raro...Y eso que me he recorrido el planeta varias veces ya en un mismo día pero no me hago a la idea. -Se encogió de hombros, pinchando más macarrones y metiéndoselos en la boca.

-¿Acaso solo te alimentas de pasta? Deberías variar un poco tu dieta, Jon. -Puntualizó Damian, alzando una ceja. -La última vez que fui me invitaste a comer pasta...y ahora otra vez. -

-Oye...¡que...que como más cosas! -Se quejó Jon, sonrojándose y mirando a la cámara, avergonzado. -Es que siempre que hablamos estoy comiendo esto, pero es pura casualidad… -Alzó el plato para que Damian lo viera. -Además, le he echado verduras y no carne picada. -Admitió orgulloso, sonriendo mientras volvía a meterse el tenedor en la boca.

-...Muy bien, me alegro mucho. -Le felicitó Damian, sonriendo levemente. Suspiró cansado, captando la atención del híbrido. Apoyó la cabeza en el cabecero de la cama y cerró los ojos, intentando poner su mente en blanco. -¿Están muy nerviosos Tim y compañía? ¿Quiénes asistirán a la reunión? -Preguntó todavía con los ojos cerrados.

-Mh… -Jon torció la boca, pensando en su respuesta. -Supongo que iremos los miembros fundamentales...Yo. -Se enumeró el primero, sonriendo ampliamente.

-No lo dudaba, Superman… -Dijo despacio, con cierto retintín, alzando las cejas.

Jon se rió, para luego seguir hablando.

-Diana, Tim, claro...J'onn creo que también, Cyborg, Aquaman y Flash. Creo que Kyle tiene una misión fuera y no va a poder asistir… -Frunció el ceño. -Oh, bueno...y Shazam. -Se encogió de hombros, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Damian abrió los ojos de pronto, mirando la pantalla.

-...¿Billy Batson? -Preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿quién si no? -Jon suspiró, comiendo más macarrones, esta vez con más desgana que antes.

-Parece que no te cae bien… -Sonrió divertido, no se esperaba que Jon reaccionara así ante alguien.

-Bueno, no es que me caiga mal pero… -Rodó los ojos, apretando los dientes y negando con la cabeza.

-...Pero tampoco te cae bien. -Espetó Damian, mordiéndose el labio para no reírse. Jon era tan adorable cuando se enfadaba.

-¡Es que no es justo! Se cree el mejor porque lleva más tiempo que yo en la liga...¡pues no! ¡Yo soy más fuerte, más rápido y hasta más guapo! -Se quejó como un niño pequeño, apretando el tenedor entre sus dedos y doblándolo como si fuera una ramita.

Damian miró el tenedor hecho un cuatro y después movió sus ojos hasta Jon.

-...¿Así que tú eres más guapo? -Preguntó curioso, alzando las cejas y sonriendo.

Jon dejó de hacer fuerza, sonrojándose hasta las orejas y arrugando la cara.

-Pues...pues sí. -Admitió en voz baja. Luego frunció el ceño y miró a Damian de nuevo. -¡Es que siempre está con lo mismo! "Yo he estado con el Superman y el Batman originales, blah blah blah, el Batman original me ha gruñido a mi"… -Dijo imitando el supuesto tono de voz de Shazam, ganándose unas risas divertidas de Damian al otro lado. -Pues vale, mi padre es el Superman original y no voy por ahí gritándolo a los cuatro vientos. -Se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño y desviando la mirada.

Damian se rió otra vez, encandilado con este Jon enfurruñado. No sabía que tenía una relación tan complicada con el que una vez fue su...rollo tonto de una noche.

Ya casi no se acordaba de lo que ocurrió ese día, o esa noche más bien. Y pensaba decírselo a Jon pero...viendo la tirria que le tenía, prefirió no decirle nada. Suficiente enrarecido estaría ya el ambiente, como para ponerlo peor.

En la reunión todo sería muy incómodo. Iba a meter a los héroes de la liga con el mismísimo Black Adam, y si encima estaba el enemigo de este...Lo última que necesitaban era saber lo que pasó entre Batson y Damian. Además, seguro que Billy no se acordaría de nada, al fin y al cabo...solo eran dos adolescentes tontos.

O al menos, Damian lo era.

-Bueno...será una reunión pequeña. Y recuerda que esto lo hacemos por la gente. Tenemos que comportarnos bien. Todos. -Le dijo en un tono tranquilo, asintiendo despacio.

Jon lo miró y Damian sintió un pinchazo que rara vez sentía en la mirada del otro, muchísimo más afilada y amenazadora que los ojos de cachorro que normalmente lo miraban.

-...Lo sé. -Sentenció en tono escueto. -Diana y Tim nos han repetido mucho que tenemos que ir con pies de plomo...No decir una palabra fuera de lugar y, guardar las formas. -Suspiró profundamente. Luego sonrió, con ese aire peligroso disipándose al instante. -¡Pero cuando terminemos nos iremos tú y yo a comer! -Celebró, asintiendo deprisa.

-Ya veremos, Jon...No adelantemos acontecimientos. Recuerda que esta vez no voy allí...a ver a nadie. Voy a trabajar. No voy a pasármelo bien. Voy como autoridad, casi política. Y recuerda también que habrá una avalancha de medios esperándome en todos los sitios y lados donde vaya; porque todos saben ya lo que vamos a hacer y cómo lo vamos a hacer. Así que...tendremos que guardar las distancias. Y créeme que soy el primero que lo lamenta. Pero yo, al igual que Black Adam, tendré que mantenerme en mi sitio. -Asintió despacio, sin sonreír.

-...Oh. Ya. Lo...lo entiendo, sí. Perdón… -Arrugó la cara, incómodo.

¿Cómo no se había percatado? Esto era muy serio...Damian tenía razón. No podían dejar que lo suyo saliera a la luz. Al fin y al cabo, hasta hace unos años, eran enemigos naturales. Y si iban a firmar una paz, tenían que ver seriedad y...no acercarse al otro.

-Pero vamos, anima esa cara. -Dijo entonces Damian, sonriendo. -Sabes que...por la noche y cuando nadie mire, puedo necesitar la ayuda de Superman. Voy a estar varios días allí y, si bien por el día casi no nos vamos a poder ver...mis noches son todas para ti. -Sonrió más, en tono sugerente.

Jon sonrió, mirándolo divertido y ligeramente sonrojado.

-A Superman no le va a importar pasar a ver si a su excelencia le va todo bien… -Se rió entre dientes, acercándose más el móvil a la cara.

-Su excelencia, ¿eh? -Sonrió feliz Damian.

Jon sonrió también, ligeramente sonrojado y asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

-Deberías irte ya a dormir si...si mañana tienes que madrugar tanto. -Sugirió Jon.

-No pasa nada, dormiré en el avión. Total, van a ser horas y horas de vuelo. -El mayor suspiró, bajando la mirada.

-Si yo os acercara tardaríamos muchísimo menos. Y...sería más divertido. -Se encogió de hombros, mirando de reojo a su amigo.

Damian ahogó una risa, negando con la cabeza.

-Sabes que no podemos hacer eso, Jon...Existe un protocolo. Además, no creo que pudieras llevar a Adam en brazos. -Alzó una ceja.

-¡Oh, bueno, a él no lo llevaría! -Frunció el ceño, ligeramente sonrojado. -Él puede volar...y seguro que pesa mucho más que tú. -Desvió la mirada.

-Ya, ya veo… -Sonrió medio divertido, mirándolo en silencio. -...Nos vemos dentro de unas horas entonces, ¿no? -

-¡Sí! Estoy deseando que llegue ese momento. -Asintió el pequeño, mirándolo feliz.

-Yo también...Hasta entonces, Jon. Espero que la tarde se te haga amena. -Se despidió.

-¡Hasta pronto, Damian! -Le dijo adiós con la mano, antes de cortar la llamada.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas después, luego de dejar a Kala al mando de todo, y despedirse de su abuelo y la pequeña Demon; Damian, Black Adam y el fiel Lavrov, se encontraban en la pequeña sala de estar del jet privado del imperio. Uno de ellos.

Era muy lujoso. Todo forrado de un limpio recubrimiento de aluminio lacado en blanco, asientos de cuero negro vegano, claro, una línea sublime de diseño en todo el jet y un equipamiento de lo más preciado. Al pasar, estaba la sala donde estaban ahora, compuesta por cuatro asientos y una mesa redonda en el medio, junto a unos pequeños armarios adosados en las paredes. Más delante estaba la cabina de control, donde los pilotos conducían el jet. Detrás de la sala de estar, estaba la cocina, equipada con una pequeña vitrocerámica, un fregadero, un microondas, una nevera y varios cajones y armarios donde ubicar los distintos utensilios y alimentos.

Pasada la cocina, se encontraba el pequeño dormitorio, compuesto por dos camas individuales, dos mesitas y un armario adosado a la pared. Frente al dormitorio, había un pequeño baño con los módulos justos.

Había sido diseñado únicamente para el actual emperador, así que era único en el mundo. Y no fue precisamente barato.

-Menuda gilipollez… -Espetó alguien a su lado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras miraba a través de la ventana redonda las nubes pasar a su lado.

Alzó las cejas y giró la cabeza para ver cómo Black Adam fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos. Estaba sentado frente a él, con la mirada perdida.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo...¿para qué vamos en este jet? -Preguntó molesto, mirándolo de reojo.

-Se llama protocolo, Adam. Y tenemos que cumplirlo...De eso se trata. De que nos puedan ver venir. De que sepan que venimos y cómo venimos. Si aparecemos por sorpresa se asustarán y pensarán cosas que no son así. Recuerda, estamos aquí en señal de paz. -Le dijo Damian.

-Eh...sí, Señor Adam. Hacemos esto porque es como debemos hacerlo. -Concordó Lavrov, sentado al lado de su Señor.

Teth puso los ojos en blanco, apoyando la cabeza en la parte de arriba del asiento.

-Lo sé, lo sé...Recuérdame por qué ha venido este chaval. -Pidió de pronto, refiriéndose al más joven de la sala.

-Su nombre es Lavrov, y es mi fiel mano derecha. Y que no te engañe. Aunque solo tenga veintiséis años, tiene una gran experiencia...no sabes la de títulos y estudios que ha conseguido. -Elogió Damian, mirando al susodicho, quien se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-Pensaba que tu mano derecha era esa mujer...Kala. -Recordó el más mayor, entre abriendo los ojos extrañado.

-No...ella es mi guardaespaldas. Pero Lavrov es quien se encarga de mi agenda, mis tareas...mi trabajo en general. Por eso ha venido él esta vez. -Asintió Damian.

-...Cada vez que vosotros decís algo de vuestra edad...no me queda otra que reírme. -Sonrió levemente, conteniendo un suspiro. -Veintiocho y veintiséis años. -Giró la cabeza para mirarlos. -Tengo casi tres mil trescientos años, niños...ni el hombre más sabio del mundo ha visto todo lo que he visto yo. -Desvió la mirada, sin darle importancia.

-...Puede ser. Aunque por eso te aprecio tanto como aliado, Adam...Eres alguien importante no solo para mi, sino para el imperio. Creo que tu punto de vista será importante en este pacto tan relevante para el futuro de todos. -Espetó Damian, frunciendo el ceño.

-...Igualmente, este viaje me sigue pareciendo una soberana tontería. Y te lo dice alguien con la sabiduría del dios Zehuti. -Asintió, frunciendo el ceño también, estancado en la misma idea.

Damian miró a Lavrov, sonriendo de lado. Este lo imitó, con cara de circunstancias.

" _Y todavía no se ha enterado de que_ _va a tener_ _que debatir con su enemigo principal"_ , sopesó Damian.

* * *

El viaje se estaba haciendo eterno. Después de llevar unas cuantas horas y quedarse casi sin temas de conversación con Adam y Lavrov, Damian optó por retirarse al dormitorio de la parte trasera del jet.

Entró pesadamente y cerró detrás de él. Se dejó caer boca abajo en una de las camas y meditó sobre su próximo paso. Podía intentar dormir un poco. Adam estaba dormitando fuera en uno de los sillones y Lavrov revisaba la agenda de citas pendientes de la semana. También podía ir a la cabina de mando y decirles algo a los pilotos...no sabía mucho de ellos. Solo que eran altos directivos del ejército aéreo del imperio. Los mejores pilotos de todo el reino. Pero no había hablado mucho con ellos, los militares no solían ser muy sociables...y menos con él. Se limitaban a agachar la cabeza y callar. No eran buenas opciones para conversar, en definitiva.

Cerró los ojos, resoplando con fuerza. No tenía sueño...no el suficiente como para dormirse. Frunció el ceño cuando notó cómo algo se le clavaba en los pantalones. Metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó su móvil, dejándolo a un lado. Aún quedaba casi la mitad del trayecto para llegar…

¿Qué estaría haciendo Jon ahora? Seguramente trabajar, sabía que no hacía otra cosa. Trabajar, ir a casa, vuelta a trabajar y de vuelta a casa. Aunque tampoco era quien para hablar. Él al menos tenía la excusa de que era el jefe y no podía faltar, pero Jon podía cogerse algún que otro día libre.

Sonrió divertido, como si Jon pudiera pedirle algo a su madre. Lois era mejor madre que la suya, con diferencia, pero seguía dando miedo cuando se enfadaba...y no tenía que ser fácil tener a tu madre como jefa.

De pronto, alguien se coló en su memoria. La imagen sonriente y burlona de Billy Batson apareció en su mente. Frunció el ceño, aún con los ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo estaría ese chaval?...aunque ya no sería un chaval, sería un hombre. ¿Se parecía su forma física con su forma Shazam? Debería.

Aquella vez...aquella vez no recordaba cómo empezó todo. Lo que sí recordaba era el cuerpo de Shazam cayendo sobre él, presionándolo contra la cama. Recordaba su aliento caliente, su boca explorándolo de arriba a abajo.

Recordaba lo caliente que estaba. Recordaba la impaciencia que tenían los dos...movidos por el ímpetu adolescente. Sus diecisiete años empezaron con él...recordaba que ese día habría sido su peor cumpleaños, de no ser por el súper héroe mágico. Jon se había ido con su padre...y su propio padre estaba en una misión. Fue un día que empezó horrorosamente mal y acabó maravillosamente bien.

"Feliz cumpleaños", recordó cómo le felicitó Shazam, susurrándole al oído mientras se deshacía, casi literalmente en gemidos entre sus manos.

Abrió los ojos, con la respiración desbocada y sudando levemente.

Frunció el ceño y bajó los ojos, volviendo a notar un bulto entre sus pantalones. Y esta vez no era el móvil.

Negó con la cabeza, decepcionándose así mismo por cómo se había puesto con un simple y tonto recuerdo. Agarró el móvil, llamando a la única persona que lo podía ayudar.

* * *

El emperador se giró mientras el móvil emitía algunos pitidos, intentando conectar con la otra línea. Echó mano a su cinturón y se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior, agarrando su propio eje y empezando a masturbarse lentamente.

-Cógelo, idiota. Sé que estás ahí… -Suplicó en un susurro, frunciendo el ceño, con el móvil pegado a su oreja.

Cuando ya casi se había dado por vencido, el nombrado contestó a la llamada, respondiendo.

-...Hola… -Se oyó a un muy dormido Jon al otro lado, para nada consciente de para qué le había llamado Damian en realidad.

-Jon...hola… -Sonrió Damian, con un rayo recorriéndolo al escuchar su voz. Se mordió el labio, pensando qué decirle. Mientras pensaba, soltó algún que otro suspiro, junto a jadeos cortos.

-¿Hola?… -Volvió a repetir Jon, confuso. Hizo una pausa para mirar quién le llamaba a esas horas. -...¿Damian? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? -

-Sí. Sí, estoy bien...¿Dónde estás? -Preguntó con cierta ansiedad.

-En mi casa...Son las cinco de la mañana, Damian...¿dónde voy a estar? Estaba durmiendo… -Dijo con un berreo suave, suspirando con un gruñido leve.

-Mh… -Damian sonrió, con su mano subiendo y bajando más rápido. Ese gruñido le había gustado...¿por qué no gruñía cuando lo tenía delante? -Bájate los pantalones. Ya. -Le pidió de pronto, o más bien le exigió.

-Sí… -Jon pareció aceptar, como quien acepta las gracias de alguien. Pero luego, pasados unos segundos, reaccionó a la petición tan extraña. -Espera, ¿qué? ¿Por...por qué? -Su voz cambió a ser aguda y ligeramente ronca. Sin creerse lo que había oído.

-Que te los bajes, joder… -Demandó el emperador, gruñendo fuertemente.

-Vale vale vale...ya voy… -Tragando saliva y con el corazón a mil, Jon procedió a bajarse los pantalones. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso e instintivamente miró alrededor.

¿Acaso había llegado ya y él no lo sabía? Intentó agudizar el oído, pero no oía a nadie relativamente cerca. ¿Qué pretendía ahora Damian?

-Ya...ya está. -Le hizo saber bajando la voz, muerto de vergüenza.

-Bien...¿estás erecto? -Preguntó impaciente, entre cerrando los ojos mientras no frenaba el sube y baja de su mano.

-...No. Me...me acabo de despertar. -Se excusó Jon, arrugando la cara y mirando su miembro, lejos de una erección.

-...Pues arregla eso. Quiero que te empieces a masturbar...y quiero que visualices que yo estoy ahí, arrodillado ante ti. Y que tu mano es mi mano. -Le dictó, haciendo alguna que otra pausa para coger aire y soltarlo en un jadeo.

-Ah...Vale. Vale, espera… -Jon tragó saliva, reposicionándose y colocándose al final de la cama. Su mano se acercó temblorosa hasta su eje, empezando a masturbarse despacio. Arrugó la cara, mirando al suelo e intentando imaginarse a Damian ahí abajo. -...Vale. -Repitió Jon cuando creyó estar listo, no muy seguro de todo esto.

-Intenta ir a mi ritmo...Me estoy masturbando también. -Le aseguró, asintiendo. -Más rápido Jon...y mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo. -Añadió al final, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Jon alzó las cejas, viendo a un Damian inquisitivo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y desnudo ante él. No sabía si era porque se acababa de despertar o porque la noche anterior no había dormido mucho, pero la imagen cobró sentido y fuerza con esa última frase. Su mano incrementó su velocidad a pasos agigantados y la temperatura de su cuarto empezó a subir exponencialmente a medida que iba subiendo la montaña rusa que era el orgasmo.

-Sí...así, Jon. Sigue… -Lo animó, hablando entre dientes y gimiendo en voz baja. -Sigue… -

-Sí… -Jon asintió, con el Damian entre sus piernas sonriéndole y entre cerrando los ojos mientras se deleitaba así mismo. -Mh… -Se quejó, mordiéndose el labio y gimiendo.

Damian encogió la cara y cerró los ojos cuando notó un pinchazo intenso que lo recorrió de arriba a abajo, mientras un disparo de su semilla salía, junto a un gemido más largo de la normal, anunciando su preciada meta. En efecto mariposa, a su vez, después de escuchar cómo su amigo llegaba al clímax a través del móvil, Jon vio a Damian llegar, mientras se encogía levemente y sus piernas temblaban.

Jon gruñó en voz baja mientras el orgasmo lo recorría y su cuerpo se llenaba del gozo y satisfacción propias del momento. Su mano se fue frenando poco a poco y todo su cuerpo pasó de la tensión extrema a una relajación sublime, tumbándose de nuevo y respirando despacio.

Volvió a ponerse el móvil en la oreja, para oír a Damian respirar del mismo modo.

-...Oye, ¿a...a qué ha venido esto? -Preguntó confuso el más pequeño, cuando al fin pudo volver a hablar.

-¿Acaso no te ha gustado? -Cuestionó el otro de vuelta, sonriendo débilmente mientras se limpiaba y volvía a vestirse.

-¿Eh? Sí, ¡sí, sí, me ha gustado! -Asintió deprisa, sentándose en la cama de nuevo. -Ha sido...muy emocionante. -Confesó, sonrojándose y sonriendo feliz.

-Me alegro… -

-Pero entonces, ¿por qué has hecho esto? ¿Ya has llegado aquí? -Preguntó con cierta esperanza, mirando el reloj digital de su mesita.

-No, aún me quedan muchas horas aquí dentro. Es solo que...te echaba de menos. -Desvió la mirada, mientras en su mente se cambiaba la imagen de Shazam por la de un pudoroso pero feliz Superman. -Solo eso. -Concretó en tono más serio.

-Entiendo...pero habrás estado tú solo, ¿no? No...no te habrá visto nadie. -Dijo con cierta urgencia repentina, sonrojado.

-No, no me ha visto nadie. -Repitió, riéndose en voz baja. -Solo hemos estado tú y yo, Jon… -Se sentó al final de la cama, mirando por la ventana redonda, con un cielo azul decorando las vistas.

-Bien...Estoy deseando verte. -Le dijo Jon con su corazón dando saltos de alegría, emocionado hasta decir basta con la sola idea de verle otra vez.

-Yo también a ti, Jon...yo también. -Contestó con la mirada perdida, sonriendo después.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al destino, por fin...Fue todo un caos.

Nada más bajarse, una avalancha de medios de diferentes países, programas y cadenas estaban esperándolos. No había visto tanta gente desde que acompañó a su padre a una de sus galas, unas semanas antes de irse.

Había mucha gente, muchas cámaras, muchos micrófonos...y seguridad. Había un cordón rojo que separaba a la gente de algunas personas, dentro del cordón. Había policías que mantenían a la gente apartada. Los flashes no tardaron en hacer acto de aparición, al igual que los sonidos de las fotos siendo tomadas. Intentó sonreír a todos los presentes, intentó bajar por las escaleras hasta el suelo con su mejor rostro.

Adam, por su parte, mantuvo su rostro serio y pétreo. Bajó detrás de Damian, con su capa ondeando heroicamente, imponente. No soportaba a la prensa...no entendía por qué en esta parte del mundo se acosaba así a la gente. Allí, en Khandaq nadie lo atosigaba con preguntas incómodas...ni lo acosaban con esos flashes y esas cámaras. Se mantuvo en un segundo plano, y prefirió hablar si era estrictamente necesario. Acordó con el emperador que él sólo había venido con un motivo presente: debatir el pacto de estado con los "héroes" de esta parte del mundo. Sabía que Damian tenía una infinita cantidad de entrevistas y actos donde tenía que hacer presencia...pero él no. Básicamente, por eso había aceptado que Damian fuera el emperador, y no él. Se libraba de todos esos tontos mortales que solo querían un minuto de fama con el "emperador". Se lo dejaría todo a él. Él sólo había venido para defender los intereses de su pueblo...y lo demás, le daba bastante igual.

Una mujer morena, de pelo largo atado en una trenza y de tez pálida se acercó a ellos de pronto. Iba trajeada, muy arreglada y bien maquillada, y tenía unos ojos marrones claros muy bonitos. Era de mediana edad, y tenía a dos hombres siguiéndola muy de cerca...parecía alguien importante sin duda.

-Buenas tardes, caballeros...Sean bienvenidos a Metrópolis. -Les dijo sonriente la mujer.

-Oh...Muchas gracias, es un placer estar aquí. -Asintió Damian, estrechándole la mano a la vez que hablaba.

De pronto, Lavrov se acercó a su Señor, susurrándole al oído.

-Es la actual presidenta de los Estados Unidos, Señor...La Señora Grace. -Le indicó Lavrov a toda prisa, arrugando la cara.

Damian alzó las cejas sorprendido, mirando mejor a la mujer. Asintió deprisa y endureció levemente su apretón de manos, sonriendo más ahora que sabía quién era.

-Ruego que me perdone, acabo de llegar y...bueno, no me ha dado tiempo a conocer quiénes son las personas que componen los miembros del gobierno. -Se disculpó Damian, poniendo cara de circunstancias.

-Oh...No, Señor, para nada. La culpa es mía por no presentarme antes. -La mujer se rió levemente, ligeramente nerviosa. -Erin Grace, su alteza, es un honor recibirlo...Su inglés es perfecto, por cierto. -Elogió la chica, sonriendo.

-Estoy encantado de conocerla, Señora presidenta...Y muchas gracias, el inglés es uno de los idiomas de mis progenitores al fin y al cabo… -Explicó él, mirando a Adam. -Este es Black Adam, señora, la otra personalidad importante que ha venido en esta visita. -Se apartó ligeramente.

-Es un honor conocerla, Señora… -Saludó Adam, sin mucho ánimo, mirando de reojo a la prensa mientras estrechaba la mano de la presidenta.

Después de la Presidenta Grace, un hombre se acercó también, sonriendo, visiblemente mucho más nervioso que la anterior, pero igual de trajeado.

-Buenas tardes, su majestad, encantado, soy el alcalde Taylor, el alcalde de Metrópolis, señor. -Asintió deprisa, extendiendo una mano para estrechársela. Damian bajó los ojos hasta su mano, la cual temblaba visiblemente.

-Es un placer conocerlo, alcalde Taylor, Damian Wayne Al Ghul...Estamos encantados de estar hoy aquí. -Asintió, sonriendo radiante y estrechándole fervientemente la mano. La pura imagen de su padre en cualquier gala a las que acudía.

-Oh, qué...qué fuerza tiene usted, señor… -Espetó el hombre, recolocándose las gafas.

Damian sonrió, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y soltándole la mano. Rodeó al hombre y, ni corto ni perezoso, se acercó a la gran audiencia que lo presenciaba todo sin parar de disparar sus cámaras. Lavrov desorbitó los ojos con este cambió de planes tan precipitado, para nada seguro de esto. Siguió deprisa a su señor y se mantuvo detrás de él, mordiéndose el labio y temiéndose lo peor.

Si antes la prensa estaba como loca, fue al acercarse el misterioso y de apariencia divina emperador cuando estallaron en gritos y vítores para llamar su atención. Damian los miró sonriente, esperando preguntas para responder.

-Señor Al Ghul, ¿a qué se debe esta visita? ¿Es cierto que van a cerrar un trato importante para por fin poner paz entre los dos mundos? -Preguntó rápido y certero un periodista.

-Señor Al Ghul, ¡aquí señor! -Gritó otro. -¿Dónde se efectuará la reunión con los súper héroes? ¿Quiénes estarán presentes? -

-¡Señor, aquí! ¿Cuántos días se quedará por aquí? ¿Dónde tiene pensado ir? -Preguntó otra más.

-Hola, hola a todos...Es cierto, creo que ya va siendo hora de arreglar nuestras relaciones internacionales y hacer un pacto por y para la gente...Han sido unos años duros pero, hemos reformado el imperio para poder hacer este pacto viable. -Asintió, sin parar de sonreír en ningún momento. -Bueno, entenderán que no puedo darles ese dato, pero les diré que estarán los que dan más miedo… -Espetó, haciendo reír a los presentes. Damian fingió reírse, pasando a la siguiente pregunta. -Me quedaré unos días, sí...Tenemos pensado que este viaje sea corto pero lleno de entrevistas, diálogo y pactos. Hay muchas cosas y temas que tratar y necesitamos sentarnos a hablarlos y meditarlos como se merecen. -Explicó, ante la espectante prensa.

-...Señor, debemos irnos ya. -Susurró Lavrov, mirando de reojo cómo la presidenta y Adam estaban al lado del coche que los llevaría al hotel.

-Sí, supongo que sí. -Asintió Damian, sonriendo una última vez. -Luego nos vemos...ha sido un placer hablar con ustedes. -Alzó la mano para decirles adiós y se giró, andando con Lavrov hacia el coche, a la vez que los policías volvían a parar a la gente en el hueco donde había estado Damian.

-...Eso ha estado muy bien, majestad, si me permite decirlo. -Felicitó Lavrov, sonriéndole levemente.

-¿Tú crees?...Eso espero. -Damian alzó una ceja.

-Bueno, señor, pues luego le veré en nuestra cita acordada dentro de unos días. Espero que le vaya bien con la liga mañana. He puesto todas mis esperanzas en ello. -Festejó la mujer, alzando los puños y sonriendo, emocionada.

-Yo también lo espero, presidenta Grace. -Se rió levemente Damian, asintiendo. -Hasta más ver, entonces. -Se despidió, entrando al coche, seguido por Lavrov.

La presidenta dijo adiós, para luego retirarse en su propio coche. Una vez dentro, Damian suspiró profundamente, mirando a Adam frente a él.

-¿Qué tal?...La presidenta parece amable. -Opinó Damian, mirando por la ventana cómo empezaba a moverse el coche.

-Me lo imaginaba peor… -Espetó Black Adam, mirando por la ventana, cansado. -Había demasiada gente a mi parecer...Demasiadas cámaras, demasiado...ruido. -Gruñó al decir esto último, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno...Es la primera vez que viene alguien de un lugar donde nadie podía ir...Es normal que tenga tanta repercusión, ahora mismo medio mundo nos está viendo. -Razonó Damian, mirándolo de reojo.

-Y el otro medio está esperando que volvamos. -Teth Adam resopló, acomodándose en el asiento. -Espero que, al menos, me hayas reservado una suite con bañera de hidromasaje. -Le dijo a Lavrov, señalándolo y fulminándolo con la mirada.

Este dijo un pequeño brinco, pegándose un poco más a su Señor, sentado a su lado, buscando protección.

-Sí...sí, señor Adam, no se preocupe por eso...Una suite con todas las comodidades habidas y por haber, y buffet libre. Les traerán la comida a la habitación tres veces al día...aunque pueden pedir más veces si lo consideran necesario… -Explicó a toda prisa el chico, bajando la mirada y tragando saliva.

-...Y te lo agradecemos, Lavrov, hiciste un muy buen trabajo. -Le felicitó Damian, sonriendo levemente.

-...Gracias, mi señor. -Agradeció el chico, sonriendo levemente y sonrojándose.

Adam los miró en silencio, poniendo los ojos en blanco después y desviando la mirada.

Este viaje iba a ser muy largo…

* * *

Ya en el hotel, cuando cada uno se había instalado en sus respectivas habitaciones, Lavrov arrugaba la cara en la puerta de la habitación de su Señor. Llevaba ahí veinte minutos, pensando en cómo entrar en la habitación. No podía entrar sin más, no podía interrumpir así a su Señor...Normalmente en palacio, los guardias le indicaban cuando entrar o salir, pero ahora no había nadie allí.

Podía llamar...¿pero y si Damian estaba durmiendo? No quería molestarlo. Apretó la carpeta entre sus manos, mirando a los lados del pasillo. En esa planta solo estaban las cuatro suites premium del hotel, el más caro de Metrópolis. Y tres de esas suites las habían ocupado ellos, así que solo estaban los tres en esa planta. De vez en cuando, un botones pasaba para ver que todo iba bien...pero poco más. Era un hotel bastante privado, un requisito que buscaban también.

Emitió un berreo lastimero y miró la carpeta. Tenía que pasar, tenía que...hablar con el emperador de la reunión de mañana y los puntos a tratar. No podían presentarse en la Atalaya sin saber qué se iba a tratar. Miró hacia la puerta de la suite de Black Adam...no valía la pena avisarlo. Él no obedecería a ninguna norma o pauta que pactaran en ese momento así que...Solo tenía que hablarlo con él, pensó mientras miraba la puerta frente a él.

Intentó coger fuerzas y levantó el puño en el aire, para después llamar muy levemente a la puerta. Se encogió, esperando respuesta. Casi que esperaba que no contestara nadie, pero para su mala suerte, alguien contestó.

-Adelante. -Pudo oír como hablaba Damian al otro lado.

Bueno, no parecía muy enfadado por haberle molestado…

Para ser justos, llevaba poco tiempo al lado del emperador. Apenas un año y poco. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que no le gustaba y lo que sí, pero sobre todo lo primero.

Misha Lavrov era un chico profesional. Tenía un currículum impoluto. Criado en una familia adinerada del norte de Kiev, estudió relaciones públicas en las mejores universidades, para después graduarse en diplomacia y asistencia personal. Para nada se imaginaba que iba a ser el ayudante del joven emperador de Khadym...pensaba serlo de alguien importante, pero nunca tan importante. Además de sus estudios, Lavrov también se defendía bastante bien en varias lenguas. Siempre recordaba con cariño la primera vez que vio al emperador. Al principio hablaron en uzbeko, la lengua que Damian hablaba siempre en Khadym a todos sus allegados y sirvientes, aparte de su abuelo y ahijada. Después, cuando el emperador supo de donde provenía, pasaron a hablar en ucraniano y al final terminaron cambiando a varios idiomas más. Al parecer, al emperador le gustaba fardar de idiomas, le divertía cambiar entre unos y otros con tal versatilidad que terminó mareando al otro joven.

No se salía de sus obligaciones y su cargo como secretario emperial. Y...a pesar de estar profundamente enamorado, hasta los huesos, de su señor; nunca le diría nada. Le tenía demasiado respeto como para siquiera rechistar. Además de que no sería profesional tampoco.

Habían pasado poco tiempos juntos, también. Ocasiones contadas en las que el emperador necesitaba de alguien igual de ágil y hábil que él para conversar animadamente, jugar a las damas o al ajedrez o pasear por los jardines reales. A Damian le agradaba la compañía de Lavrov; al contrario que Kala, el chico era un buen conversador, estaba al tanto de los asuntos políticos, técnicos y hasta morales de la actualidad y siempre era un placer charlar con él.

Pero, a parte de eso, no habían interactuado más allá de eso. Por ello, este viaje representaba una ocasión única para acercarse un poco más a su querido señor. Según le enseñaron en la carrera, los ayudantes reales solían estar toda su carrera con un solo monarca, por lo que era bueno que monarca y ayudante se conocieran bien entre sí.

Al pasar, la suite estaba vacía. El chico parpadeó confuso, cerrando la puerta despacio. El dormitorio estaba vacío, y en la mesa de café que había a un lado, rodeada de sillones y sofás, tampoco había nadie. Se asomó a la pequeña cocina de lujo al lado del dormitorio...pero tampoco había nadie. Alzó una ceja, mirando alrededor.

-Lavrov, estoy aquí… -Le avisó de pronto una voz detrás de él.

El joven se giró para encontrar a Damian sentado en uno de los sillones del balcón, dándole la espalda y girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Oh… -Alzó las cejas y anduvo hasta él, saliendo al balcón también. -No lo veía, señor… -

-Lo sé, perdón...He salido a tomar el aire. -Apoyó la cabeza en la parte superior del sillón, que tenía una espalda que se extendía hasta por encima de la cabeza del usuario, proporcionando un confort considerable. Eran muebles modernos que cuidaban la ergonomía al detalle.

Entre los dos sillones, había una mesa blanca, hecha en un mármol blanco impoluto, donde había pequeños platos con distintas comidas...Tal vez se dispusiera a cenar. Había un poco de todo, arroz, pasta, verduras, alguna que otra fruta y alimentos como el tofu. Todo vegano, claro. Aunque era mucha comida para él solo...¿esperaba a alguien?

Lavrov arrugó la cara al ver que Damian solo tenía puesta una bata de seda negra sin anudar y unas bermudas del mismo color. Si no llegara a ser por las bermudas...la tela de la bata dejaría poco espacio a la imaginación. Tragó saliva, sonrojándose levemente y abrió su carpeta, decidido a tratar los puntos de mañana.

-Bien pues...respecto a lo de mañana… -Empezó a decir, carraspeando la garganta.

-Un momento… -Señaló Damian, alzando la mano y mirándolo. Lavrov calló, mirándolo atento. -Antes vamos a cenar, he pedido la cena y se nos va a enfriar...trataremos los puntos después, ¿te parece? -Preguntó, sonriéndole amablemente e incorporándose en la silla, cogiendo un plato y echándose un poco de cada plato en el suyo propio. -No sabía lo que nos apetecería, así que he pedido el menú general. Espero que te guste. -Damian señaló el otro sillón, indicándole que se sentara.

-Oh pero… -Lavrov alzó las cejas, sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. Su mirada se agrandó y su barbilla bajó, atónito. -Pero señor yo, yo nunca he cenado con usted no...no puedo cenar con usted. -Negó con la cabeza deprisa, abrazando más fuerte la carpeta.

-¿Por qué no? -Preguntó Damian, frunciendo levemente el ceño. -...¿Has quedado con alguien más? -Alzó una ceja, sin entender el problema.

-No, no, para nada, Señor. -Negó deprisa con la cabeza, agachando la mirada. -Es que...no estaría bien que cenara con usted, alteza. -

Damian se quedó callado unos segundos, desviando la mirada, pensativo. Luego volvió a mirar a Lavrov y cogió la carpeta, apartándola de él y dejándola sobre la mesilla a su lado, fuera del alcance de Misha. Cogió el plato que se había preparado y se lo puso en su lado, pasándole un tenedor y dos palillos. Lavrov se quedó sin palabras, recto como un palo y sin saber qué hacer, sonrojado. Esto no estaba bien...el protocolo no decía esto.

-Ten...No sé qué usas para comer. -Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo y llenándose otro plato con un poco de cada cosa. Después, cogió dos palillos y empezó a comer tranquilo, a la espera de que el chico se sentara.

Misha tragó saliva, sentándose despacio y cogiendo el plato. Miró de reojo a Damian y empezó a comer con el tenedor. Bajó la mirada y, mientras comía en silencio, una sonrisa emocionada se instauró en sus labios.

-Muchas gracias, mi señor, es un honor cenar con usted hoy. -Dijo en un tono bajo, como si estuviera cometiendo algún que otro crimen o herejía.

-Gracias a ti por aceptar mi oferta… -Le sonrío feliz. -¿Está bueno? Para no ser un hotel oriundo de india, la verdad es que sabe bastante bien. El botones me ha dicho que tienen una cocina fusión de distintas partes del mundo. -Asintió, metiéndose los palillos a la boca de nuevo.

-Sabe muy bien, qué duda cabe. -Sonrió Lavrov, mirándolo de reojo. -Señor, ya sé que, no es de mi incumbencia pero… -Damian lo miró curioso, a la espera de la pregunta. -Bueno, creía que hoy estaría con el señor Superman, mi señor… -Dijo en un tono tímido, desviando la mirada.

-Oh… -Damian alzó las cejas, eso le había pillado por sorpresa. Y eso de "señor Superman" le había hecho gracia. -No he hablado con él desde...hace unas horas. -Sonrió, pensando en la llamada que habían hecho en el jet. -Suele trabajar hasta tarde, luego le diré algo. Además, le avisé de que debíamos ser discretos aquí y esta vez. Vengo a trabajar, no...no vengo a verlo a él. -Torció la boca, suspirando, para luego seguir comiendo en silencio.

-Entiendo… -Misha analizó las palabras de Damian con detenimiento. Sabía de la relación tan especial que había entre ellos dos, era consciente de la infancia que habían compartido, así como sabía la vida de su señor de cabo a rabo; después de estudiarla durante varios meses para tener todos los detalles de su futuro señor en cuenta. -Es una decisión muy adecuada, me alegra oír eso. -Asintió despacio, comiendo también. -Tenemos algunos huecos libres a lo largo de la semana, puedo...puedo reservarle algunos si quiere. -Sugirió, mirándolo.

-Sí, sería una buena idea. -Sonrió mirándolo también. -Después te digo algo, no sé cuándo le vendrá bien al "señor Superman". -Se rió levemente después de decir esto último, negando con la cabeza.

-Oh, bueno...No sé cómo llamarlo, Señor, perdóneme. -Se sonrojó el más joven, sonriendo nervioso y bajando la mirada.

-Solo Superman, Lavrov, con eso basta. Además, no es alguien muy serio o diplomático. Es mucho más...natural. Bueno, ya lo conocerás mañana. Espero que se comporte. -Alzó las cejas, sonriendo divertido.

-Yo también lo espero, Señor… -Lavrov arrugó la cara, preocupado, pues no conocía al tal Superman. Solo esperaba que todo fuera bien el día de mañana, pues era muy importante. Se mordió el labio, bajando los ojos hasta la carpeta, que estaba detrás de Damian. -¿Y si vamos hablando de los puntos a tratar mañana, majestad? -

-Luego, no hay prisa, Lavrov…Estamos cenando. ¿Y si nos sienta mal la cena y mañana no podemos acudir a la reunión? -Damian alzó una ceja.

No le preocupaba nada la reunión de mañana, de hecho, estaba bastante tranquilo. Sí, puede que llevara años sin ver a la liga pero...bueno, pasó diez años con ellos, así que los conocía bastante bien. Sabía que teclas pulsar para conseguir lo que quería, como casi con todo el mundo.

-Oh, no, dios no lo quiera, mi señor… -Negó deprisa con la cabeza, suspirando y dándose por rendido.

-Lo que sí que quiero que me organices, es… -Damian lo miró unos segundos, desviando la mirada después. -Es una visita con mi padre, en Gotham. Voy a aprovechar esta semana para ir a verlo. Es una pena que no haya podido traer a Demon conmigo pero otra vez será. -Se encogió de hombros.

Lavrov miró a Damian, sonriendo totalmente enternecido. Frunció el ceño y asintió firmemente.

-Será lo primero que haga cuando acabemos de cenar, mi señor, ni se preocupe. -

-Bien, muchas gracias. -Le sonrió amablemente, para después seguir cenando. -Tal vez...haya alguna cosa que deba contarte, Lavrov. Pero no quiero que salga de aquí. -Dijo entonces, apoyando una mano en el muslo del chico.

Este se atragantó con el trozo de pimiento que estaba intentando digerir, empezando a toser y sonrojándose levemente. Tragó duramente y miró a Damian con cierto miedo implícito.

-Dígame, señor. Le...le escucho. -Una gota de sudor cayó por la sien del joven, que se mordía el labio nervioso.

-Es una tontería en realidad pero si acaso sucede algo...extraño, quiero que sepas por qué. -Damian sonrió divertido, apartando la mano. -Ocurrió… -Achicó los ojos, haciendo memoria. -Ocurrió hace once años, un viernes por la noche, en la Atalaya, donde vamos a ir mañana. -Miró al chico, con sus ojos brillando de pura diversión.

-...Vale. -Fue lo único que dijo Lavrov, temiéndose lo peor.

-Ese día, mi padre, Batman, me dejó de lado. Se fue con Superman a una misión y yo… -Se rió animado, negando con la cabeza. -Estaba tan enfadado, recuerdo gruñir y gruñir con todas mis fuerzas, apretar tanto los puños que me clavé las uñas en las palmas ligeramente. -Asintió despacio, mirándose las manos. Lavrov lo imitó, frunciendo levemente el ceño. -Me fui a la sala de descanso de Batman, para ver si podía relajarme un poco. Normalmente padre solía tener allí varios aparatos y artilugios rotos, para arreglarlos, y yo iba allí para intentar arreglarlos yo mismo y poder serenarme. -

Hizo una pausa, torciendo la boca y desviando la mirada.

-No sé por qué pasó pero...Shazam apareció por la puerta esa noche. -Dijo entonces, captando toda la atención del otro.

No le hizo saber nada más. No le hizo falta escuchar nada más. Solo eso. Eso y...la cara del emperador. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa pícara, sus ojos se entrecerraron y esa risa socarrona y tenue, casi imperceptible.

Esa risa que el emperador usaba cuando estaba apunto de cometer algo...delicado.

Lavrov tragó saliva mientras sus mejillas empezaban a arder fieramente. No conocía a Shazam en persona. Ni siquiera lo había visto ninguna vez. Pero sabía quién era. Sabía que era el enemigo número uno de Black Adam. Sabía lo que significaba para él este hombre...y sabía por qué era importante que supiera lo que realmente pasó allí esa noche.

-Shazam era alguien...infantil. -Siguió diciendo, asintiendo. -Era alguien como Superman; natural, feliz, despreocupado...aunque mucho peor que él. Era un crío, era un niñato con demasiado poder. -Describió Damian, que al contrario de parecer enfadado, sonreía. -Y yo también lo era, a mi manera. -Ladeó la cabeza. -Entró buscando a Batman, no recuerdo muy bien para qué, pero me encontró a mí. Me giré en la silla y lo miré con una de mis peores miradas, asesina y llena de rabia contenida. -Damian miró a Lavrov a los ojos, haciendo que este bajara la mirada instintivamente. -Empezamos a pelear. Yo quería que se fuera, que me dejara en paz...él no entendía por qué tenía que irse...no quería irse. -Rectificó, entornando los ojos. -Lo empujé...no le hice nada. Me empujó...me empotró contra la pared, hicimos un pequeño boquete en ella… -Se mordió el labio, desviando la mirada.

Lavrov se encogía cada vez más, oliéndose el final de esta historia...con el vello de punta y los dedos de los pies encogidos. Agarraba el plato como si su vida dependiera de ello, y arrugaba la boca, casi haciendo un mohín. Como si le estuvieran contando una historia de miedo.

-No sé por qué pero, me...me encendí. -Confesó, volviendo a mirar al chico, suspirando profundamente, como quitándose un peso de encima.

Y luego, el silencio absoluto.

Damian sonrió levemente, bajando la cabeza para seguir comiendo.

Lavrov, por su parte, parpadeó varias veces, atónito. ¿Acaso...acaso acababa ahí la historia? ¿Qué final era ese? Ese no era el final, faltaba...faltaba lo más importante, faltaba el clímax de la historia. El chico frunció el ceño, bajando la cabeza también y metiéndose una pequeña cantidad de comida a la boca. ¿El emperador iba a dejar la historia ahí? No podía preguntarle. Tal vez no se lo quería contar, pero...Alzó la cabeza despacio para mirarlo. Necesitaba saber el final.

" _Es una tontería en realidad pero si acaso sucede algo...extraño, quiero que sepas por qué"_ , recordó como le acababa de decir él, resonando en su cabeza.

¿Y si sucedía ese algo y él no sabía por qué?

-Bien...me ha gustado cenar contigo, Lavrov, muchas gracias. -Le dijo Damian entonces, dejando el plato en la mesa y sonriéndole.

Lavrov lo miró levantarse como si nada, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Lo siguió con la mirada mientras entraba a la habitación e iba hasta el armario. Bajó los ojos hasta su propio plato, a medio comer. Frunció el ceño y dejó el plato en la mesa. Se levantó y lo siguió adentro, reuniendo fuerzas y hablando sin pensar...o sino, nunca podría exigir el tan ansiado final.

-Señor, ruego que me cuente el final. -Dijo con el tono de voz desigual, por los nervios y por hablar a trompicones.

Damian alzó una ceja, girando la cabeza para mirar a un Lavrov que apretaba los puños y bajaba la cabeza en señal de respeto; como pidiendo perdón por su repentino atrevimiento. Uno que raramente se repetiría.

Sonrió divertido, pues no se esperaba para nada esto. De hecho, había parado porque veía al chico demasiado incómodo. Pero parecía que era todo lo contrario.

-¿Quieres saber lo que pasó después? -Preguntó, girándose para mirarlo, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Lavrov asintió firmemente, sin alzar los ojos del suelo y sonrojado.

-Debo saberlo como...como su secretario, señor. -

-Supongo que sí… -Sopesó Damian, desviando la mirada pensativo. Cogió aire antes de proseguir con su relato, hablando en un tono levemente más bajo de lo normal. -Como sabrás, Shazam no es la verdadera forma de...la persona que es este héroe, al igual que Black Adam y Teth Adam. -Lavrov asintió despacio de nuevo. -Shazam fue con quien discutí esa noche. Su peso en el momento de aquel encontronazo era de cien kilos...y medía un metro y noventa y tres centímetros. -

Lavrov alzó una ceja confuso, sin saber por qué el emperador le daba esa información. Y antes de que le diera tiempo a razonar el por qué de esos datos, Damian lo empujó a la cama boca arriba, subiéndose a cuatro patas sobre él, con una rodilla a cada lado y apoyando su mano al lado de su cabeza.

Los ojos verdes con rayos amarillos lo taladraron cruelmente, y pudo sentir su aliento caliente impactar sobre su cara, muy cerca de él. Sentía también la presión del cuerpo de Damian rozándolo ligeramente, apretándolo hacia abajo en la cama. Lavrov descompuso la cara, desorbitando los ojos y sonrojándose furiosamente hasta las orejas. Se encogió inmediatamente después, protegiéndose el pecho con los brazos encogidos y Damian notó cómo temblaba ligeramente.

-Yo peso setenta y cinco kilos, y mido un metro y ochenta y cuatro centímetros...pesaba mucho menos a los diecisiete años, todavía no me había entrenado como me entrené en Khadym, para llegar a emperador derrotando a madre. Y todavía no había crecido del todo. -Razonó Damian, desviando la mirada. -Todo ese peso cayó sobre mí, Lavrov. Me estrujó cruelmente y después… -Sus ojos se movieron hasta los azules de Lavrov, donde sus pupilas temblaban levemente.

-¿Después?… -Preguntó el chico con voz más aguda, sintiéndose debajo de un tigre de bengala a punto de comérselo vivo.

Damian movió su mano libre hasta los labios del joven, acariciándoselos con el pulgar. Lavrov siguió la mano con los ojos, abriendo la boca sin saber muy bien por qué. El aliento caliente, casi ardiendo, del joven, impactó contra la mano de Damian, quien sonrió.

-...Después me besó. Y yo le abracé el cuello, juntándolo a lo mí… -Damian frunció el ceño, dejando de sonreír. -Le mordí el labio inferior, y clavé mis uñas en su nuca...Y lejos de separarse, sentí como Shazam gemía contra mi boca… -Lavrov vio los ojos de su señor brillar, y el amarillo haciéndose más fuerte. -Tenía el control, hasta debajo de él tenía el control. Y cómo me gustaba el control… -Espetó mediante un suspiro, sin parar de acariciar los labios del chico. -Me las apañé para darnos la vuelta, para quedar encima de él, sin dejar de besarnos. Nos quitamos la ropa...deprisa, con fiereza...estábamos desesperados. -Negó con la cabeza, bajando cada vez más sus caderas hasta que empezaron a rozar las del otro. -Recuerdo cómo le sangraba levemente el labio, y lamer su sangre mientras enredaba mis manos en su pelo y tiraba para que alzara la cabeza… -Asintió, con sus ojos puestos en Lavrov, pero con la mirada perdida.

Y es que, si no hubiera estado tan ensimismado en su fantasía adolescente...se hubiera dado cuenta del estado de Lavrov, del miembro rozando mínimamente el interior de su muslo.

-No sé cuántas horas pasaron desde que Shazam entró por esa puerta, ni...sé cuantas veces llegamos a tocar el orgasmo esa noche. Pero sé que a la mañana siguiente tenía tal cantidad de agujetas que no pude ni irme a patrullar como Robin con padre por la noche. -Emitió una risa leve, volviendo a mirar al chico debajo de él, que no se había movido en todo ese tiempo. -Cuando acabamos rendidos, uno al lado del otro, recuerdo que le dije…"algún día seré tu jefe". -Dijo aguantándose la risa, sin parar de sonreír, acariciándole el pelo a Lavrov.

-Y...y, ¿qué dijo Shazam? -Preguntó Lavrov, con la boca seca y sin apartar los ojos de él.

-…"Estoy deseando hacerlo con el nuevo Batman". -Espetó Damian, bajando los ojos y torciendo la boca, con sentimientos encontrados por revivir tan nítidamente ese recuerdo.

Después de suspirar y calmarse, el emperador volvió a mirar a su ayudante. Sonrió y le dio dos palmadas en el pecho, apartándose de él. Le dio la mano, ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Siento este numerito pero...era necesario para que supieras por qué paso. Y para que supieras que, mañana será una reunión completamente normal. -Asintió deprisa, sin darle importancia. -Shazam no se acordará de nada y yo...bueno, he madurado. -Le sonrió tranquilo, guiñándole el ojo después. -Será mejor que me dé una ducha...Mañana te veo, Lavrov. Que pases buena noche. -Ladeó la cabeza, alzando la mano a modo de despedida.

-Ya… -Lavrov arrugó la cara, todavía altamente sonrojado. -Oh, claro, claro, señor… -Asintió también. -Hasta mañana, majestad...Buenas noches para usted también. -Hizo una reverencia, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de allí deprisa.

Al llegar a su cuarto, cerró la puerta despacio y en silencio. Luego se dio la vuelta y paseó los ojos por su habitación vacía y a oscuras. Sonrió ampliamente y golpeó el aire varias veces, dando saltitos emocionado hasta la cama, donde se tumbó boca abajo y abrazó la almohada.

Todavía no se podía creer lo que le acababa de pasar, pero estaba tan feliz y emocionado que ni siquiera se acordó de la preciada e importante carpeta que había quedado relegada a un segundo plano, en el balcón del emperador.

* * *

Jon bajó deprisa las escaleras esa mañana, mientras terminaba de ponerse la otra bota del uniforme de Superman. Al llegar a la planta de abajo de la casa de sus padres, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a su madre hablando con Selina animadamente. Lois lo miró sorprendida, apartando la taza de su cara.

-Eh eh, hombrecillo, ¿a dónde se piensa que va? ¿No va a darle un beso a su madre antes de irse? -Preguntó la mujer indignada, frunciendo el ceño y señalándose la mejilla.

Jon paró en seco, suspirando y dando media vuelta hasta Lois. Llegó hasta ella y le brindó un pequeño beso en la mejilla, sonrojándose y arrugando la cara. Selina los miró divertida, riéndose levemente después.

-Buena suerte hoy, cariño. -Le deseó la madre, acariciándole la mejilla levemente.

-Hoy tenéis esa gran reunión, ¿verdad? Seguro que todo va genial. -Dijo Selina, asintiendo y sonriendo.

-Sí...estamos un poco nerviosos todos. -Suspiró Jon, mordiéndose el labio. -No sabemos qué pasará porque con Damian estamos tranquilos pero Black Adam...no sabemos qué saldrá al final de todo esto. -Arrugó la cara preocupado, mirando a la mujer.

-Bueno, seguro que Damian también está nervioso...Vosotros solo...dejaos llevar. Tened en cuenta que, si han venido hasta aquí, ya es un gran paso. Quieren cambiar las cosas, o sino no habrían venido. -Razonó ella, dando un sorbo al té de su taza después. -¿Va tu padre a la reunión también? Sé que Tim y Diana acudirán, porque me lo dijo el primero, pero no sé mucho más… -

-Oh, no muchos más, Shazam y… -Puso los ojos en blanco, desviando la mirada. -Cyborg, y creo que J'onn. No estamos seguros de cuantos podrán ir al final porque ayer con todo el incidente de los Green Lanterns estamos un poco perdidos. De hecho Diana y Shazam llegaron ayer muy tarde de la misión así que… -Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con cara de circunstancias. -¿Y Bruce? ¿Qué tal se encuentra? -Preguntó amablemente.

-Ya lo conoces… -Dijo Selina, con una sonrisa en los labios. -Se desvive con su pequeña Martha...y hoy la tendremos todo el día en casa porque Tim estará en la reunión y Bárbara tenía un asunto que arreglar en el GCPD...Tu padre ha ido ayudarles hace un rato, porque iban a hacer algo de construir un huerto nuevo y necesitaban algo de músculo. -Se rió levemente, mirando a Lois.

-Sí, y anda que Clark se va a negar a algo que le pida Bruce… -Contestó Lois, sonriendo de vuelta a Selina.

-Ya, pero, ¿y la tranquilidad que tenemos ahora? Qué silencio y qué paz… -Dijo Selina, alzando la cabeza y sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Las dos se rieron después, mirándose con sonrisas cómplices. Jon suspiró, con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente.

-Bueno, mamá, me voy que no quiero llegar tarde...¡luego te veo! -Gritó desde la puerta de la entrada, cerrando después.

* * *

Después de desayunar y arreglarse cuidadosamente, Adam, el emperador y su ayudante fueron llevados al salón de la justicia mediante un coche oficial, con los cristales tintados para evitar filtraciones a la prensa. Una vez llegaron a la Atalaya desde allí, en el salón principal donde estaba la mesa redonda, los recibió el propio Superman, que los miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Como siempre, Damian iba espectacular...simplemente asombroso. Tenía unos pantalones negros junto a una camisa del mismo color. Unos zapatos negros brillantes que relucían como si fueran nuevos...seguramente lo serían. Además, a la altura del muslo tenía un arnés ceñido a la pierna, que estaba unido al cinturón y delineaba uno de sus muslos a la perfección. Después tenía otro arnés ceñido al pecho, al que se le unía una tira que conectaba desde el pecho hasta la espalda, formando un tirante.

Nunca había visto a alguien usar así arneses, como si de ligas se trataran, pero si a alguien le podían sentar bien, ese era Damian. Se ceñían a su cuerpo y hacían que una simple camisa y unos pantalones parecían algo de otro mundo. Además de que los arneses tenían las hebillas en color dorado, lo que hacían resaltar aún más todo el conjunto.

Y de lo que más ganas tenía, era de tirar de esos arneses para descubrir la carne que había debajo...Como cuando te dicen que no puedes tocar un botón grande y rojo. Damian era ese botón aquel día en la Atalaya...uno que hoy no podría tocar.

Jon se acercó deprisa y fue a abrir la boca, pero calló cuando vio la cara de Damian, seria y frunciendo el ceño.

-Bienvenidos, señores… -Espetó el súper héroe, arrugando la cara. Extendió la mano hacia Damian, sonriendo levemente.

-Buenos días, Superman...Gracias por recibirnos aquí hoy. -Saludó de vuelta Damian, soltándole la mano después.

-Buenos días… -Saludó también Adam, estrechándole la mano deprisa y mirando alrededor. Vio solamente a Cyborg detrás de él, el resto parecía faltar. -Veo a poca gente aquí. -Señaló, ligeramente molesto.

-Oh, bueno. Estamos ultimando algunos detalles...Lo siento muchísimo. Ayer tuvimos un día complicado y...bueno, estamos terminando de solucionarlo. -Se disculpó Jon, rascándose la nuca nervioso.

Miró a Lavrov, que permanecía recto y callado detrás de Damian. Alzó las cejas y ladeó la cabeza, no sabía que iba a haber un tercer integrante en la reunión…

-Eh...Buenas. -Lo saludó sonriente, extendiendo la mano hacia él.

El chico lo miró sosprendido, dando un pequeño respingo. Miró su mano y la estrechó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia después.

-Buenos días, Señor Superman, es un honor estar aquí hoy… -Asintió, soltándole la mano y volviendo a ponerse recto.

-¿Señor Superman…? -Jon arrugó la cara confuso, sin parar de mirar al chico.

¿Quién se supone que era?...¿y qué hacía ahí?

-Hola...Buenas, buenos días a todos. -Dijo de pronto Cyborg por detrás, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Jon. Sonrió radiante mientras los miraba. -Gracias por venir hoy… -Agradeció mientras estrechaba sus manos. -¿Queréis un café, un refresco mientras esperamos?… -Preguntó Cyborg, alzando una ceja.

Lavrov arrugó la cara incómodo...eso no estaba en el planning. Llegaban a las diez de la mañana...y a las diez y cinco empezaba la reunión...Esto no empezaba bien.

Y aún faltaba por llegar el origen de todos los males...ese tal Shazam.

-Pues mira, un café no te lo voy a rechazar...Casi no me ha dado tiempo a comer nada antes de salir del hotel. -Adam se encogió de hombros, resoplando y siguiendo a Cyborg hacia el fondo de la sala, donde había una máquina de café, varios zumos, vasos y un pequeño buffet con fruta y bollería.

Lavrov desorbitó los ojos horrorizado, mirando con urgencia a Damian, que no parecía darle tanta importancia. El emperador hablaba animadamente con Superman, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de pura preocupación del chico.

-...pero la presidenta fue muy amable. Y el alcalde también, aunque se le veía nervioso. -Asintió Damian, sonriendo.

-¿El Alcalde Taylor? -Preguntó Jon, riéndose divertido. -Sí...es su primer año en el cargo y está un poco nervioso, pero tiene un buen equipo de gente y está haciendo cosas muy buenas con la ciudad y con Lex Corp y todo eso, así que en general está bastante bien. -

-¿Desde cuándo te llevas bien con Lex Corp? -Preguntó Damian en tono burlón, sonriendo y entornando los ojos.

-Oh, bueno, Lena Luthor es mucho más amable que su padre...No nos tiene tanta tirria… -Se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño levemente. -A veces hasta me agradece que la salve de algún que otro peligro… -

-¿Acaso me tengo que preocupar? -Preguntó Damian en un tono más grave y bajando la voz, acercando su cara a la de Jon.

Jon miró a Damian sorprendido, sonrojándose y mirando a Lavrov incómodo. No sabía quién era pero...tal vez no debería escuchar esas insinuaciones. El chico pareció no haber escuchado nada, pues desvió la mirada y fingió parsimonia...una muy mal fingida porque por su tez pálida, se notaba en seguida cuando se sonrojaba.

-No...no, para nada. Aunque mejor si hablamos de esto después. No quiero buscarte problemas… -Dijo Jon con pudor implícito en la voz.

-No pasa nada Jon...ellos están muy lejos. -Apuntó Damian, mirando por encima del hombro de Jon cómo Adam fingía escuchar a Cyborg hablando. -Además, Lavrov no dirá nada, es mi mayor hombre de confianza. Es mi secretario imperial. ¿Verdad, Lavrov? -Preguntó Damian, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

Lavrov bajó la cabeza, asintiendo, haciendo una especie de reverencia.

-Verdad, señor...No diré nada a nadie. -

Jon achicó los ojos, mirando la mano de Damian sobre el chico y a este mismo. Así que eso era, su...su "mayor hombre de confianza". Creía que su mayor hombre de confianza era él mismo...¿y ahora resulta que era este chico? ¿Pero cuántos años tenía? ¿Veinte? ¿Diecinueve? No podía tener más...Conocía terriblemente bien esa mirada en los ojos del tal Lavrov. Ese sonrojo pudoroso...y esa pequeña sonrisa que iba entre la emoción y la vergüenza.

El chico estaba enamorado de su emperador.

Se mordió el labio, frunciendo el ceño y girando la cabeza en desagrado...Hm, como si Damian fuera a tener algún tipo de contacto más allá de lo profesional con un subordinado, él no era capaz de eso...era profesional, era cauto y responsable y sobre todo…

Damian le sonrió al chico, apretando muy levemente su agarre en su hombro, para después soltarlo.

Jon tragó saliva duramente. Sus ojos se movieron certeros hasta la cara de su amigo, como un lanza cohetes fijando su próximo objetivo.

Su amigo no tenía escrúpulos. A su amigo no le importaba si era o no su subordinado. Puede que fuera el hijo de Bruce Wayne...pero para nada tenía su sentido de la moral en cuanto a lo que a relaciones interpersonales se refería.

Tal vez estaban en trámites de ir más allá de emperador y secretario, o peor...Tal vez ya lo habían hecho. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en su amigo, casi taladrándolo con la mirada, como cuando usaba visión calorífica. Damian frunció levemente el ceño, mirándolo también cuando notó tal presión sobre él. Alzó una ceja y sonrió, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo Superman? -Preguntó confuso, sin entender por qué Jon lo miraba así.

Jon parpadeó dos veces antes de relajar las facciones de su rostro y desviar la mirada.

-No, nada… -Negó rápido con la cabeza, ahogando un suspiro. -Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos sentando...no tardarán en llegar. -Se giró, señalando las sillas de la mesa y empezó a acercarse a ella con los otros dos.

Pasados unos minutos, los héroes restantes hicieron aparición. El primero fue el hermano mayor del emperador, enfundado en su uniforme de Batman, aunque con una sonrisa en los labios, seguido de la princesa de Themyscira y Shazam.

-Voy a saludar… -Le susurró Damian a Lavrov, haciendo una seña a Adam para que lo acompañara.

Este movió los ojos desde su enemigo hasta Damian, emitiendo un gruñido entre dientes y levantándose para acompañarlo. Tim fue el primero en hablar, con la amabilidad y cortesía por bandera, como siempre.

-Damian, bienvenido...Perdón por el retraso, ayer fue un día complicado. -Sonrió Batman, estrechándole la mano a su hermano. -Espero que no hayáis tenido que esperar mucho. -Miró a Adam de reojo.

-Una media hora… -Espetó este, estrechándole la mano también.

-No ha sido nada… -Rectificó Damian, frunciendo el ceño mientras escudriñaba a Adam con la mirada, luego miró a Diana, sonriendo. -Princesa amazona...es un honor estar aquí hoy… -Dijo mientras cogía su mano y la besaba cortésmente.

Diana se rió levemente mirándolo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Lo mismo digo, Damian...Estamos encantados de teneros aquí. -Asintió mirando a los dos, dándose por saludada por parte del antihéroe.

Y después, faltaba la razón por la que se había estado divirtiendo consigo mismo los últimos dos días...Damian sonrió a Billy ampliamente, extendiendo la mano para estrechársela, ante la atenta mirada de todos.

Shazam lo miró atento, como quien veía un fantasma. ¿Dónde había quedado ese crío al que había casi acosado aquel día en el cuarto de Batman? ¿Dónde había quedado ese chico del que se había quedado prendado por años? Casi medía lo mismo que él...y esos ojos...esa barbilla, esas curvas de su cuerpo esculpidas por los dioses. ¿Seguro que este era Damian Wayne? Bueno...claramente era hijo de su padre, y no conocía a su madre, pero tendría que ser igual de increíble que el ser que tenía delante.

Tragó saliva, bajando los ojos hasta su mano y estrechándosela después, no muy seguro.

-Damian… -Lo saludó casi de pasada, desviando la mirada.

-Shazam...hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. -Asintió, enseñando los dientes blancos al sonreír más.

-Sí… -Batson miró a Black Adam, que lo miraba de vuelta con la ceja levantada y cruzándose de brazos. -Black Adam. -

-Yo lo dije primero… -Dijo susurrando a modo de saludo, acercando la cara a él. -¿Sigues siendo el mismo niñato? ¿Sigues teniendo catorce años debajo de ese rayo? -Achicó los ojos, girando la cabeza.

-Puede que lo dijeras primero, pero yo lo dije más alto. -Contestó Billy, elevando el tono de voz y gruñendo, frunciendo el ceño y empezando a enfadarse. -¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar muerto ya? -Preguntó de vuelta afiladamente.

-¿Crees que gritando se solucionan las cosas? No moriré sin matarte antes, niñato… -Contestó entre gruñidos.

Lavrov, Jon y Cyborg parecieron taparse la cara sentados en la mesa, temiéndose lo peor. Estaba claro que iba a salir mal...¿pero tan pronto?

-Caballeros, tengamos la fiesta en paz...No hemos venido aquí para discutir. -Habló Diana, separándolos y poniéndose en medio.

-Sí...Será mejor que nos sentemos. -Ofreció Tim, sonriendo y con cara de preocupación bajo la capucha.

Una vez los humos se calmaron un poco, y los héroes y antihéroes se sentaron en la mesa redonda; Diana fue la primera en hablar, como líder indiscutible puesto que era la que más antigüedad tenía en la liga.

-En primer lugar, me quiero disculpar por los miembros Aquaman, Flash y Detective Marciano, puesto que hoy no han podido venir. Ayer tuvimos una misión peliaguda y ha sido el motivo principal por el que no han sido capaces de asistir hoy aquí. También ha sido el motivo principal por el que hemos llegado tarde, así que quiero pedir perdón. -Dijo la amazona, inclinando la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

-No ha sido nada, hemos estado charlando y nos ha servido para relajar tensión, ¿verdad? -Damian se rió levemente, una risa fingida que pretendía justamente relajar la tensión, mientras miraba a Black Adam, que no paraba de mirar fijamente a Shazam. O más bien taladrarlo con la mirada.

La misma mirada asesina que Jon le dirigía a Lavrov.

-...Verdad. -Espetó Adam, poniendo los ojos en blanco y cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien...Pues, cedo el turno de palabra al emperador Damian, que es quien solicitó esta reunión en una primera instancia. -Sonrió Diana, señalando a Damian.

-Muchas gracias, Wonder Woman...Bueno, héroes de la liga de la justicia, nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para debatir algo que creo que es de vital importancia, un asunto que hablaré con líderes de la ONU y varias organizaciones más a nivel internacional y global; con el mero fin de...sanar o casar las relaciones entre occidente y oriente de una vez por todas. -Hizo una pausa, mirando a los presentes, que permanecieron en silencio. -...Mediante este pacto no se quiere otra cosa que una reciprocidad entre los dos mundos. Requerimos un contrato, por así decirlo, por el cual la liga de la justicia y demás afiliaciones de héroes puedan entrar en los territorios del imperio, del mismo modo que nosotros podamos entrar sin tanta...parafernalia, en terrenos extranjeros, sin asociarnos con actos delictivos o de dudosa procedencia. -Atajó, asintiendo.

Black Adam bajó los ojos hasta la mesa, donde estaba grabado el logo de la liga de la justicia, con una JL en la parte superior. La segunda parte del discurso del chico sonaba bien, todo había que decirlo...pasearse por la Tierra sin tener a ningún maldito héroe persiguiéndolo tenía que estar bien. Claramente no lo haría demasiado, pues Khandaq era su hogar y no pensaba abandonarlo cada dos por tres, pero tenía que estar bien eso de...ser libre.

Diana, por su parte, asintió despacio, sonriendo con cierta añoranza. Parecía que estaba escuchando a Batman, al mismísimo Bruce Wayne hablar...echaba tanto de menos a Bruce. Sus miradas, sus medio gruñidos, sus puntos inteligentes, sus ánimos en las misiones. Sí, Tim también era muy inteligente y válido, y mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba enseñar a los nuevos...pero Clark y Bruce eran sus amigos, sus mejores amigos; y los echaba muchísimo de menos.

-¿Y entonces qué? ¿Este podrá pasearse por donde quiera que vaya sin tenerlo vigilado? -Preguntó molesto Shazam, señalando a Black Adam. -¿Sabes lo que estás pidiendo Damian? No podemos dejar que gente como él o...tu abuelo, se paseen a sus anchas. -

-¡Retira eso ahora mismo, puto crío! ¡Y que sepas que si hubiera querido hacer algo malo ya estarías criando gusanos a cuatro metros bajo tierra! -Le gritó ofuscado el anti héroe, señalándolo de vuelta.

Lavrov se mordió el labio, encogiéndose un poco y arrugando la cara mientras miraba a Damian para que pusiera un poco de paz.

-¡Shazam retira eso! -Le regañó Tim, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo.

-¡Y lo mismo va por ti, Black Adam, guarda silencio! No hemos venido para esto, y lo sabes… -Le dijo Damian, mirándolo con intensidad y advirtiéndolo.

Los dos se dirigieron miradas furiosas, para después guardar silencio y desviar la mirada. Tim suspiró, mirando a los dos, luego miró a Damian.

-Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que, en el año en el que estamos, hacía falta algo así. -Miró a los demás miembros, que asintieron estando de acuerdo. -Sabemos que miembros anteriores escribieron normas y directrices sobre lo que no se podía hacer en ciertos lugares del planeta. No se podía pasar, no se podía actuar, no se podía hacer nada allí. Territorios como la capital del imperio Khadym, lugares colindantes o la mismísima Khandaq… -Adam lo miró atento al pronunciar su queridísima tierra. -Pero creo que nosotros debemos superar esas barreras, como bien dices, Damian. Creo que todos podríamos salir beneficiados, además que de que la liga podría ofrecerse para colaborar en proyectos comunes y ayudar a más gente si cabe. Sabemos de buena mano el pobre índice de criminalidad que actualmente ostentáis y estamos muy impresionados. -Confesó, sonriendo y asintiendo. -Esas son cosas que nos gustaría que implantarais aquí; sobre todo en lugares como Gotham… -Tim se rió, ganándose una sonrisa de Damian.

-Simple disciplina, hombre murciélago. Solo hace falta eso. Un pueblo bien educado...al que le sigue una sociedad correcta. -Espetó Adam, mirándolo de reojo.

-Sí, de eso nos hace falta mucho en Gotham, lastimadamente… -Guardó silencio, para luego alzar los ojos y sonreír. -Bien, pues si estamos todos de acuerdo, creo que podemos pasar a la votación. -Miró a Diana, quien asintió sonriendo. -...Votos a favor del acuerdo transcontinental para un futuro unidos. -Pronunció, alzando la mano.

Todos los presentes, aunque unos antes que otros, alzaron la mano. Adam miró a Shazam, negando con la cabeza y desviando la mirada y el otro lo imitó.

-Bien, dentro de poco, la Tierra será más segura… -Celebró Diana, levantándose y sonriendo. -Muchas gracias por hacer posible este pacto, ayudaremos a mucha gente. -

-Sin duda alguna… -Coincidió Damian, sonriendo también.

* * *

-Y ahora ponemos estas semillas aquí… -Canturreó la pequeña, enterrando las semillas y echando tierra por encima, dando unos toques para aplastar la tierra mientras sonreía radiante.

Clark se secó el sudor de la frente mientras terminaba de ajustar la puerta del invernadero. Resopló profundamente y miró a Bruce, que parecía despistado mirando el cielo.

-Pues...ya está todo montado. -Dijo Clark, alzando una ceja.

Bruce bajó los ojos para mirarlo, asintiendo.

-Sí, muchas gracias Clark, has sido de gran ayuda. -Agradeció, sonriendo levemente.

-Oh, de nada Bruce, ha sido un placer. -Sonrió feliz, sonrojándose levemente.

-Ahora podemos tomarnos un aperitivo, Selina compró ayer pasteles para que nos los comiéramos cuando termináramos. -Le dijo mientras señalaba la mesa de jardín con una bandeja de pequeños pasteles y vasos con una jarra de zumo de naranja.

-¡No, abuelo, hay que regar las plantas todavía! -Demandó su nieta, arrugando la cara y mirando sus semillas, que todavía no eran plantas.

-Ah...cierto… -Bruce miró la regadera en su otra mano y se acercó a Martha, regando los lugares donde había plantado semillas.

Clark se rió en silencio, viendo la escena idílica de su amigo con su nieta.

-Hoy es el gran día de los chicos, ¿no? Espero que todo haya salido bien. -Clark suspiró, asintiendo.

-Seguro, estando Tim, Jon y Damian...Además de Diana, todo habrá salido bien. -Concluyó Bruce, avanzando un paso cada vez que regaba, ante la atenta mirada de Martha, que veía arrodillada desde el suelo como regaba su abuelo.

-Vaya...si te sabes quién ha ido y quién no… -Comentó divertido Clark, riéndose. Hacía mucho que Bruce no hacía de Batman...y era buena señal. Lo que tenía que hacer era trabajar su punto más fuerte, su cerebro.

-Sí, me lo contó Tim...y lo que no me cuenta, bajo a la cueva y lo averiguo. -Se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia.

-Abuelo a esa ya le has echado… -Lo corrigió la pequeña, moviéndolo al agujero de al lado.

-Cierto… -Bruce le sonrió, para después terminar de regar. -Algunas veces...no sé muy bien cómo acceder a algunos sitios. Y es entonces cuando llamo a esta granuja… -Dijo el orgulloso abuelo, mirando a su nieta y riéndose entre dientes.

-¡Abuelo, que era un secreto! -Se rió también Martha, tapándose la boca con cara de pilla.

Clark se rió también, negando con la cabeza.

-Vaya par de dos...En fin, si habéis terminado, será mejor que nos comamos los pasteles, o sino se derretirán aquí a la intemperie. -Señaló Clark, mirando hacia la mesa. -Bruce, ve sentándote mientras Martha y yo vamos a por servilletas y tenedores, ¿quieres? -

-Como quieras… -El hombre se incorporó, dejando la regadera a un lado. Andó hasta el hombre y lo miró fulminante. -Pero como vuelvas a mandar sentarme te echaré de mi casa… -Le amenazó, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

-Perdón, perdón...Es porque a Martha siempre le gusta ayudar, ¿verdad? -Le sonrió a la pequeña.

-¡Sí! ¡Yo te traeré las servilletas, abuelo! ¡Iré dando saltos como papá o mamá! -Apretó los puños, frunciendo el ceño y echando a correr hacia la casa. -¡Soy más rápida que el tío Jon! -Festejó, seguida de cerca por Clark, que sonreía feliz.

Al entrar en la casa, Clark abrió un cajón superior, cogiendo un rollo de servilletas y después se lo pasó a Martha. Luego, rodeó la mesa la cocina para coger los cubiertos.

-Al abuelo le gustan esos pasteles mucho...La abuelita los compró ayer en secreto y no le dijo nada. Esta mañana el abuelo se ha puesto muy contento cuando los ha visto en el frigorífico. -Comentó la niña, jugando con el rollo de servilletas.

-Sí, al abuelo Bruce siempre le ha gustado el dulce… -Pensó Clark en voz alta, cogiendo los tenedores y algún cuchillo por si acaso.

-Sí… -Clark oyó cómo la pequeña se alejaba levemente, todavía dentro de la casa. -Tío Clark...¿conoces a esa niña y a ese señor? -Preguntó de pronto.

-¿Qué niña y qué señor, Martha? Ahí fuera solo está tu… -La sonrisa de Clark se disipó por completo, cambiando el semblante a uno serio a más no poder...mientras oía los latidos de otros dos individuos en el jardín, junto al latido de Bruce.

Se giró deprisa, vislumbrándolos al momento. Todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión al saber quién era el hombre que se acercaba despacio a Bruce, con una niña tras él.

Apenas tardó un segundo en salir, y otro segundo en poner a una distancia prudente, apuntando al sujeto con los ojos y amenazando con disparar en cualquier momento a quien se atreviera a acechar a su amigo.

-¡Alto! ¡No te acerques ni un centímetro más! -Gritó apretando los dientes, con la respiración acelerada. -Martha, detrás de mí...no te muevas. -Le dictó a la niña, vigilando que la pequeña no saliera corriendo hacia su abuelo.

El corazón se le iba a salir por la boca...estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Estaba en un completo estado de pánico. Y es que no era para menos, pues el hombre que estaba al otro lado de Bruce, a escasos metros…

...era el mismísimo Ra's Al Ghul.

* * *

Después de terminar la reunión, Jon y Damian caminaban por los pasillos de la Atalaya seguidos por Lavrov; mientras que el primero les enseñaba cómo había cambiado todo. Damian andaba con las manos detrás de la espalda, mirándolo todo con curiosidad.

-Revestimiento de aluminio...más limpio, más liviano y más elegante. -Objetó el mayor, achicando los ojos mientras miraba los revestimientos de las ventanas amplias que daban al espacio.

-Es justo lo que dijo Tim que harían… -Se rió Jon divertido. -No lo sé, Cyborg y Tim parecían convencidos de que sería un mejor material, y Kyle y yo estuvimos cambiando los de toda la nave...fue un poco cansino de hacer, pero lo que diga Batman va a misa, como siempre. -Se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que sí… -Sopesó desviando la mirada.

Paró en seco, de pronto, frente a la puerta de la habitación que tenía serigrafiado un murciélago en negro. Miró la puerta con intensidad, sin apartar los ojos. Jon ladeó la cabeza, mirando a su amigo.

-¿Estás bien, Damian? -Preguntó Jon, poniéndole una mano en el hombre.

-...Seguid vosotros, ahora os alcanzo. Tengo que coger una cosa que me dejé dentro...tal vez siga ahí. -Les hizo saber el emperador, asintiendo.

Lavrov arrugó la cara, identificando al momento cuál era esta puerta...y lo que había pasado dentro. Jon torció la boca, mirando al chico.

-...Iremos a la cafetería entonces...hasta ahora. -Le sonrió a Damian antes de irse con un preocupado Lavrov.

-Hasta ahora. -Dijo de pasada, introduciendo el código que introduzco ese día.

Un pitido resonó por el pasillo, haciendo sonreír a Damian, pues el código "0539" que Bruce acostumbraba a usar, seguía funcionando. No, claro que Tim no había cambiado el código que había puesto Bruce...estaba seguro de que el ordenador de la batcueva seguía teniendo la misma contraseña y todo.

Fue a abrir la puerta cuando vio cómo el héroe del rayo giraba el pasillo y andaba hacia él a paso ligero. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo y sonrió tranquilo.

-Shazam, qué sorpresa, no esperaba que tú… -Empezó a decir, con su tono calmado.

-Entra ahí y cierra la boca. -Dijo Shazam con toda la ira del mundo, casi empujándolo dentro de la habitación y cerrando detrás de él.

-No entiendo estas formas de actuar, creía que… -Damian arrugó la cara, mirándolo confuso.

Shazam lo agarró de la mandíbula, mirándolo a los ojos, o más bien escudriñándolo. Damian se mantuvo con sus facciones relajadas, mirándolo en todo momento.

-¿Cómo tienes la poca vergüenza de venir con esos aires de...de...de dios y decirme "hacía mucho que no nos veíamos"? -Preguntó, usando su tono de forma burlona, casi gritándole.

-...No sé de qué aires estás hablando, yo solo te he saludado, se llama cortesía, Billy. -Se encogió de hombros, alzando una ceja.

Shazam lo empujó hasta que lo empotró contra la pared...la misma a la que, hacía unos años, le habían provocado un boquete. Damian frunció levemente el ceño unos segundos al sentir impactar su espalda contra la pared de nuevo.

-Puede que ya no seas un crío...pero sigo siendo más fuerte que tú, sigo teniendo la fuerza de seis dioses...y tú sigues siendo un simple mortal. -Le amenazó, acercando la cara a la del otro.

-...Ya...¿y se puede saber qué quieres exactamente de mi esta vez? -Achicó los ojos...para después, con toda la parsimonia y tranquilidad del mundo...sonreír.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Billy. Desorbitó los ojos y abrió ligeramente la mandíbula, soltó al hombre para agarrarlo de la muñeca y arrastrarlo hasta la cama. Lo empujó con furia y después se colocó sobre él a cuatro patas. Todo parecía un maldito deja vu de ese entonces...todo parecía una copia exacta. Shazam bajó la cabeza para besar con intensidad y rabia a Damian, un beso desenfrenado y con lengua que se prolongó durante unos minutos.

Al separarse, buscando aire, Damian alzaba una ceja, respirando por la boca.

-...Responde a mi pregunta, Shazam...¿qué demonios has venido a buscar esta vez? -Preguntó molesto el más joven.

-...No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? -Arrugó la cara Billy, mirándolo con cierta tristeza. -...Para ti...para ti no fue nada. Esa noche...esa noche me sentí vivo, Damian. Me sentí importante. Sentí que existía para alguien...para ti… -Confesó, pasando de agarrarle la barbilla y deslizar los dedos por su mejilla. -Y tú solamente...hiciste como que no había pasado nada. Y...cuando quise dar el paso...unos meses después. Ya te habías ido… -Bajó los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. -Iba a darte una sorpresa...en tu cumpleaños número dieciocho. Te había comprado una tarta… -Negó con la cabeza, alzándola y sintiéndose estúpido de nuevo. -...Iba invitarte a la feria, que estaba en mi ciudad aquella semana...Iba a presentarte a mis padres, a mis hermanos… -Se mordió el labio, desviando la mirada.

-...Lo siento, Billy…Lo siento mucho. Pero para mi también fue importante, de verdad que lo fue y… -Se intentó explicar Damian, sintiéndose mal por él.

-¡Una mierda! -Le gritó Batson, mirándolo enfadado. -No me dijiste nada, Damian...Te fuiste, y sin pensar en nadie más...te fuiste sin pensar siquiera en tu propia familia. Entendí que a mi no me dijeras nada...¿pero ni siquiera a tu padre? -Alzó una ceja, mirándolo desconcertado. -...Para mi lo nuestro fue especial. Fue importante. Fue… -Se calló, sin saber qué más decir.

-...Lo siento. -Repitió endureciendo el tono Damian, mirándolo desde abajo. -En aquella época… -Empezó a decir, llamando la atención del otro. -Esos meses fueron los últimos que estuve en Gotham, viviendo con padre. Bueno...sobreviviendo. -Confesó, medio sonriendo. -...Discutíamos todos los días. Todas las noches. Salíamos a patrullar un lunes, y el miércoles yo me iba de casa...o se iba él. -Torció la boca, recordando esos días. -Yo...tenía una visión diferente de las cosas. Tenía...tenía tanta rabia dentro de mí. Y tenía tantas ganas de sacarla. Pero él no me dejaba. Me encerraba, me retenía, me ataba de pies y manos...tanto que, perdí el control de mis acciones. Estaba subyugado a lo que él quería. Y yo quería ser libre. Quería ser mi propio jefe. -Le explicó, mirándolo y asintiendo. -La noche en la que tú y yo estuvimos aquí, en esta cama...en su cama… -Sonrió divertido, mirando la cama y viendo por el rabillo del ojo cómo Shazam se sonrojaba. -Me sentí tan bien. Me sentí...poderoso. Me sentí importante. Como si pudiera dirigir un ejército. El ejército más grande del mundo. Como si...como si pudiera cambiar las cosas por mí mismo. -

-...Como si pudieras dirigir un imperio. -Añadió Shazam, entornando los ojos.

-Sí. -Hizo una pausa, sin parar de sonreír. -Aquella noche fue el último empujón que necesitaba. Fue lo último que me hacía falta para hacerme ver que, si yo alzaba el vuelo y salía debajo del manto del murciélago, me ahogaría con él. -Asintió deprisa, desviando la mirada. -Aquello y...las palabras de Alfred… -Confesó con un nudo en la garganta, con una lágrima saliendo kamikaze desde uno de sus ojos, corriendo hacia abajo hasta chocarse contra las sábanas de la cama.

" _-Amo Damian… -Le recibió el mayordomo, de pie en el salón, esperándolo a las dos y treinta y cinco de la mañana._

_Damian lo miró sorprendido y ligeramente asustado. No se esperaba a nadie recibiéndolo a esas horas en la mansión...Nunca lo esperaba nadie despierto a esas horas._

_Ni a esas horas ni a ninguna._

_Pero ese día, por el motivo que fuera...Alfred estaba allí._

_-Amo Damian...estábamos preocupados por usted, ¿dónde ha estado? ¿Se encuentra bien? -Preguntó el mayordomo con un tono calmo y apagado, acercándose al chico. Llevaba todo el día fuera, y desde que habían discutido por la tarde y Batman se había ido a una misión fuera y le dictó a su hijo que volviera directo a casa...no sabían nada de él. -¿Le preparo un té caliente, señor? -Preguntó con amabilidad, sonriéndole._

_-...Estoy bien, Alfred...Estaba...estaba en la Atalaya, en la sala de padre...Arreglando artilugios. -Mintió, pues se había pasado todo el rato con Shazam. -Solo estabas tú preocupado, Alfred...que yo sepa, padre no está aquí. Y no lo espero hasta dentro de unos días… -Dijo resignado, bajando la mirada._

_Y menud_ _as horas había pasado en esa sala con Shazam_ _...mañana tendría unas agujetas horribles._

_-Entiendo...acompáñeme a la cocina, un té siempre reconforta. -Le acarició el hombro, andando con él hasta la cocina. -Eso no es verdad, Amo Damian, el señor Wayne ha preguntado varias ocasiones por usted...Estaba igual de preocupado que yo o más. -Asintió._

_-Ya...No hace falta que me mientas, Alfred… -Damian frunció el ceño, sentándose en uno de los taburetes y apoyando los codos en la encimera, resoplando profundamente._

_-No le miento, Señor, es la verdad, se lo juro… -Alfred asintió, dándole la espalda y preparando el té._

_Arrugó la cara, sintiéndose mal por el chico...¿A quién quería engañar? Era igual de listo que el padre...claro que sabía que su padre no había preguntado por él._

_-...Estoy cansado de sus normas...de sus reglas estúpidas, de sus...de todo. -Dijo Damian, frunciendo el ceño a más no poder y bajando la cabeza._

_-Bueno, dentro de unas semanas será mayor de edad, Señor. Podrá hacer lo que quiera, ir donde quiera y comer lo que quiera. -Se rió Alfred levemente._

_-Mentira. -Espetó Damian, poniendo cara de asco a la vez que hablaba._

_-¿Señor?… -Preguntó Alfred, girando la cabeza para mirarlo._

_-...Nunca podré ser libre, Alfred. -Alzó los ojos, verdes y brillantes hasta él. -Nunca podré ser quien quiero ser estando debajo de él. Nunca...nunca podré ser yo mismo. Siempre seré Robin, siempre seré su ayudante...¿No lo entiendes? Padre nunca se deshará de la capucha. No completamente. Siempre lo tendré encima de mí, diciéndome lo que hacer, cómo hacerlo y cuándo. Yo nunca seré nadie… -Negó con la cabeza, entre la rabia y la más pura melancolía._

_-Señor, no diga eso…El señor Wayne ha prometido cederle la capucha dentro de unos años, solo unos años más… -Sonrió el mayordomo, acercándose a él y poniéndole una mano en el brazo. -Usted será Batman...y junto a su amigo Jon, serán Batman y Superman. Como siempre han querido. -Sonrió más, intentando animarlo._

_Damian tragó saliva, desviando la mirada y bajando más la cabeza. Se mordió el labio y miró al mayordomo...o a la figura más parecida a un abuelo que podría tener nunca en su vida._

_-...¿Y si no quiero ser Batman, Alfred? ¿Y si...y si no quiero estar bajo su yugo toda mi vida? -Preguntó, con su voz temblando y llorando a mares por primera vez en su vida, totalmente destrozado con lo que acababa de decir._

_La idea le aterraba...pero le aterraba aún más condenarse a la eternidad en esta mansión, en esa cueva y con la capucha puesta. No quería vivir la vida que había llevado su padre._

_Alfred borró la sonrisa de su cara, mirando al chico muy atentamente...y terriblemente triste y asustado de pronto._

_-...No quiero quedarme solo como él, no quiero volver a casa desangrándome cada noche por una ciudad que no me va a querer nunca, no quiero pelear contra un payaso que me quiere y me odia con locura al mismo tiempo...No quiero vivir su vida, Alfred. Esa es su vida, la que eligió él...pero no es la que quiero elegir yo. Y...y lo siento. -Dijo al final, desmoronándose y llorando con más intensidad, al borde de una crisis de identidad._

_Alfred alzó las cejas, abrazando al chico con todas sus fuerzas y acariciándole la cabeza para intentar calmarlo. Damian rodeó a su abuelo también con los brazos, escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro mientras terminaba de desarmarse._

_-No pasa nada, Amo Damian...No pasa nada, créame...No pasa nada. -Repitió una y otra vez el anciano, sin parar de consolar al chico. -Sh...tranquilo, señor, tranquilo… -Dijo sin perder el respeto ni una sola vez._

_-Lo siento...lo siento pero no puedo… -Negó con la cabeza, tragando saliva._

_-Escúcheme...Escúcheme atentamente señor… Dijo entonces Alfred, separando despacio al chico para mirarlo a los ojos. -Míreme, Amo Damian...Quiero que escuche con atención lo que le voy a decir. -Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Damian se limitó a asentir, con los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar. -...Quiero que corra, Señor… -Pronunció como una exhalación, pillando por sorpresa a Damian, que dejó de llorar al instante, abriendo los ojos un poco más. -...Quiero que sea libre. Quiero que vea mundo, que conozca a gente, que sea feliz...Quiero que persiga sus sueños. Quiero que esté contento con todo lo que haga...y con lo que no esté contento, que lo deseche inmediatamente. -Dictaminó frunciendo el ceño, sonriendo. -...Quiero que eche a volar. Quiero que se vaya de aquí...el tiempo que le haga falta. Quiero que sea el hombre más feliz de este maldito universo, ¿me ha oído? -Preguntó sonriendo, haciendo reír levemente a Damian, pues Alfred nunca usaba malas palabras. -Eso es...quiero que sea ría. Pero que se ría de verdad. Quiero que esté donde haya personas que le hagan feliz, sinceramente feliz...Corra, ría, llore, disfrute, pelee, salte, enamórese...Sea usted mismo...Porque es un chico maravilloso, porque será un hombre maravilloso. Amo Damian usted hará cosas infinitamente buenas por este mundo...pero solo si las hace de corazón. Solo si las hace desde aquí. -Espetó, poniendo el dedo índice sobre el lugar de su corazón. -¿Sabe por qué el señor Wayne no se arrepiente de su vida? -Cuestionó, a lo que Damian negó con la cabeza. -Porque la eligió él mismo, señor...Porque tuvo la valía de recorrer un camino que él mismo inició...Y no fue fácil, claro que no. Sufrió, perdió a gente por el camino...aún sigue perdiendo en algunas ocasiones...Pero fue algo que él mismo eligió. Y gracias a eso ha formado una familia, gracias a eso tiene cuatro hijos maravillosos y un montón de amigos más. -_

_Damian se le quedó mirando, tragando saliva de nuevo y asintiendo despacio, empezando a comprender el peso de las palabras de su abuelo._

_-...Sea el hombre que está destinado a ser, Amo Damian...Haga que su padre se sienta orgulloso. Haga que todos nos sintamos orgullosos de usted. Sé que lo hará...porque yo ya estoy orgulloso de usted. -Sonrió, secándole las lágrimas, apunto de llorar él mismo también._

_-...Te quiero mucho, Alfred...Mucho… -Confesó, con algunas lágrimas saliendo de nuevo de sus ojos, abrazándolo de la cintura._

_-...Yo también le quiero un montón, Amo Damian… -Sonrió Alfred, acariciándole la espalda y abrazándolo también, a la vez que la tetera empezaba a sonar, señal de que el té estaba listo."_

Damian permaneció callado después de contar esa noche que empezó de forma tan rara...y acabó siendo tan crucial. Shazam arrugó la cara, sintiéndose mal por haber tratado así a Damian sin saber la otra parte de la historia.

Billy había ido allí buscando explicaciones, intentando humillar al que creía, seguía siendo el niñato rico y presumido, el hijo de Batman despreciable y soberbio. Pero no había ni rastro de él...Y ahora, el que parecía un soberbio era él. Se bajó de encima suyo despacio, pero Damian siguió tumbado allí, mirando a la nada y con una lágrima bajando por su mejilla al acordarse de su abuelo Alfred.

-...Lo siento mucho. -Espetó Shazam en voz baja, incómodo, rascándose la nuca.

-...Yo también lo siento. -Contestó Damian, hablando igual de bajo.

* * *

El hombre mayor se acercó despacio a un confuso Bruce que miraba intermitentemente a su tenso amigo y al hombre sospechoso que...no llegaba a reconocer del todo. Aunque por la reacción de Clark, debía ser muy malo. Tal vez era...¿el demonio de verde? Nunca podía recordar su nombre, pero su familia siempre hablaban de él con furia y rabia. Recordaba su pelo verde. Y su maldita risa.

Y este hombre no tenía el pelo verde, tenía el pelo gris...casi blanco. Y no se estaba riendo tampoco.

Para sorpresa de todos, Bruce agarró su bastón y frunció el ceño, apuntando al hombre con él en señal de amenaza.

-¡No, Bruce, no hagas nada! -Le gritó Clark, con la tensión implícita en la voz.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Bruce, intentando ejercer la autoridad que deseaba seguir teniendo.

Para su sorpresa, detrás del hombre apareció una niña pequeña. Tenía el pelo corto y pelirrojo, muy rojo...bastante más que su pequeña Martha. Y tenía unos ojos verdes claros y brillantes. Alzó las cejas, mirando a la niña. Algo en su interior le decía que conocía a esa niña...pero no sabía de qué. Y tampoco se acordaba de su nombre. Sabía su nombre...¿verdad? Achicó los ojos, fijándose más en ella.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Acaso no era un aliado? ¿Por qué nos ataca? -

La niña le habló al hombre mayor mientras fruncía el ceño, hablando en voz baja y en un idioma que no llegaba a reconocer. Era el idioma de Damian.

-Bruce...Bruce, ven aquí, por favor… -Pidió Clark, sin moverse, sin saber qué hacer.

-Detective… -Le dijo entonces Ra's, refiriéndose a él por primera vez.

Bruce lo miró sorprendido de que le hablara, y además en su idioma...Osea que, al menos, este hombre sabía dos idiomas. El de Damian y el suyo. Es decir, que este hombre estaba relacionado con Damian de alguna manera y con él, porque parecía saber que antes era Batman. ¿Pero por qué iba un amigo de Damian a visitarlo así porque sí? Y sin avisar antes...tal vez había avisado y no se acordaba...Sí, era lo más probable.

Seguramente Selina se lo dijera ayer y él no se acordaba. Se regañó así mismo internamente por esto y decidió ser amable. Aunque seguía sin entender por qué Clark parecía aborrecer tanto a este individuo.

-Buenas tardes… -Saludó de vuelta Bruce, en un tono que iba entre la calma y la confusión.

Ra's sonrió feliz al ver cómo Bruce se calmaba y bajaba poco a poco el bastón. Se acercó despacio y se arrodilló lentamente a su lado mientras lo miraba.

-¡Que no te acerques, Ra's! -Le gritó nervioso Clark, sin acercarse para proteger a Martha. Lo último que quería era poner en peligro a alguien más.

-Tío Clark, ¿quiénes son? ¿Van a hacerle daño al abuelo? -Preguntó la chica, al borde del llanto, agarrándose al pantalón de Clark y temblando ligeramente.

-No, Martha...No te muevas. -Le pidió el hombre en voz baja, con una gota de sudor cayendo por su sien.

-¿Se acuerda de mí, detective? ¿Sabe quién soy? -Preguntó Ra's, sonriéndole y mirándole a los ojos.

Bruce se quedó en silencio, mirando los ojos del hombre, así como su vestimenta. Sabía que esas ropas no eran de este lugar del mundo. Se había recorrido el planeta tanto que sabía que no eran de aquí. Procedían de algún otro sitio. Tal vez...venían de donde Damian vivía ahora. Sí, era lo más plausible. Ahora solo quedaba saber de qué conocía a este hombre, si es que lo conocía de verdad.

-¿Debería? -Preguntó confuso el hombre, sopesando opciones.

Sabía que era detective, y sabía quién era la chica...pensó mientras movía los ojos hasta Demon, que lo miraba con cierto respeto, escondiéndose levemente detrás de Ra's.

-...Sé quién es ella. -Terminó diciendo, asintiendo. -Damian...Damian me enseñó una foto suya. Es su...Es su ahijada. -Acotó, achicando los ojos.

Demon se sonrojó levemente, mirando a Ra's y arrugando la boca. Así que Damian le había hablado de ella a su padre. Sonrió contenta y se rió entre dientes, más tranquila al saber que estaban en el lugar correcto.

-Bien...se llama Demon, detective. Es su ahijada como bien dice. -Asintió Ra's.

-Demon… -Bruce sonrió ampliamente, acordándose de ella al instante. -Demon, eres la ahijada de Damian. Le pedí que te trajera la última vez que vino, y has venido. -Asintió deprisa Bruce, contento con tenerla aquí. -Eres mi nieta. -

Clark desorbitó los ojos, sin creer lo que estaba oyendo. Todo su rostro palideció cuando oyó la palabra "nieta". ¿De qué iba todo eso? ¿Acaso Damian había sido padre? ¿O había adoptado? ¿Por qué no sabía nada? ¿Lo sabría Jon? ¿Acaso...acaso la habían adoptado juntos? ¿Eso significaba que él también era abuelo?

¿Y qué demonios quería Ra's ahora? ¿A qué había venido? ¿Qué pretendía?

La cabeza de Clark empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas, trabajando a doscientos por hora. Su corazón empezó a latir más nervioso y su estómago le dolió, presa del nerviosismo, la confusión y el shock que estaba viviendo; en paralelo con un Bruce cada vez más tranquilo y más sonriente.

-Yo soy el abuelo de Damian, detective...¿Se acuerda de Talía, la madre de Damian? Yo soy su padre. Soy Ra's Al Ghul. -Le dijo este, asintiendo despacio.

Bruce miró al hombre, achicando los ojos y haciendo memoria. Frunció el ceño de pronto, moviendo su mano hasta su hombro y palpándose una cicatriz antigua.

-...Khadym. Talía y su espada. -Concretó, gruñendo levemente.

-Sí...Mi hija solía ser así de ofensiva. Y le pido perdón en su nombre. -Confesó el hombre, riéndose en voz baja.

-...Ya. Pero tú no eres así, ¿no? -Miró al hombre amenazante, mirando después a su nieta Martha detrás de Clark. Puede que no estuviera en uno de sus mejores momentos, pero sabía que tener a alguien peligroso cerca de su nieta, era malo.

-No, claro que no. Yo he venido solo para verlo a usted. Y Demon también tenía muchas ganas de conocer a su abuelo, así que… -Empezó a decir Ra's, pero sus palabras se cortaron deprisa.

Martha reunió valor, digna hija de su madre, rodeó a su tío Clark y corrió a toda prisa hasta donde estaba su abuelo, agarrándolo de la pierna y mirando de mala manera al hombre y a la otra niña. Clark estiró el brazo e intentó agarrar a la niña, pero se le escapó de los dedos antes de que pudiera agarrarla.

-¡No le hagáis nada al abuelo! ¡El abuelo es mío! -Demandó la pequeña.

Demon alzó las cejas sorprendida, mirando a Martha. Salió de detrás de Ra's y fue hasta ponerse delante de ella. Se puso de puntillas para mirar mejor su pelo, casi del mismo color que el suyo propio, pero más claro. Sonrió radiante, pues nunca había conocido a ninguna otra pelirroja.

Martha arrugó la cara, encogiéndose levemente y mirando a la niña cohibida. Al contrario que Demon, era pudorosa y tímida en cuanto a extraños se refería, digna hija de su padre.

-Me llamo Demon. -Habló esta, extendiendo la mano hacia la niña. -¿Y tú cómo te llamas? -Preguntó ladeando la cabeza. -Él también es mi abuelo. -Festejó sonriendo más.

Además de la clara brecha de edad, se le unía la distinción de carácter clara. Demon era mucho más extrovertida y abierta, y Martha no.

-...Martha. -Dijo en voz baja, sonrojada por tener a la chica tan cerca. -¿De dónde eres? -Preguntó curiosa.

-De Khadym. -Asintió. -¿Y tú? -

-De Gotham… -Respondió, desviando la mirada. -...Demon, ¿quieres ver el huerto que hemos hecho hoy? -Preguntó entonces, mirando el invernadero a lo lejos.

-¡Sí! Allí en Khadym también tenemos de esos. -Asintió Demon.

-Pues vas a ser la primera que lo va a ver, allí solo entran mis amigos. -Espetó la niña, separándose de su abuelo y empezando a andar hacia el invernadero, con la otra siguiéndole de cerca.

-¿Entonces soy tu amiga ya? -Preguntó Demon, alzando una ceja.

-...Claro. -Asintió Martha, sonriéndole.

Bruce las vio alejarse mientras sonreía tranquilo.

" _Tengo dos nietas...Tengo dos nietas"_ , se repitió mentalmente, mirándolas totalmente feliz.

-Demon es más alta de lo que pensaba… -Señaló después Bruce, apoyándose en el bastón.

-Sí, sí que lo es...Ni se imagina las ganas que tenía de verlo, llevaba pidiéndolo días y… -Las palabras amables de Ra's se vieron cortadas por un Clark más que cabreado.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer así como así? -Preguntó alzando la voz lo justo como para que las niñas no lo oyeran. -¿No podías llamar o avisar antes de aparecer de la nada? Ni te imaginas el susto que nos has dado, Ra's. -Le gruñó entre dientes, amenazándolo con la mirada, como si fuera un león defendiendo a su familia.

-No lo he hecho a malas, súper hombre. Además, no tenía intención alguna en atacar a nadie. Solo quería ver al detective...lo considero uno de mis mejores amigos pasado tanto tiempo. -Asintió el hombre, levantándose despacio.

-Yo tampoco creo que haya sido para tanto, Clark. Ha sido un mal entendido… -Intentó decir Bruce, no sabiendo muy bien a qué se debía el enfado monumental de su amigo. -Por favor, sentémonos a comernos esto, se va a derretir al final… -Pidió señalando los pasteles, cogiendo uno y poniéndoselo en el plato como si nada.

Ra's sonrió levemente, rodeando la mesa y sentándose. Cogió un pastel y se lo puso en el plato.

-Muchas gracias, detective, veo que tu amabilidad no ha hecho otra cosa que crecer con la edad. -Espetó Ra's, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza hacia Bruce.

Este sonrió ligeramente, desviando la mirada hacia sus nietas, que estaban en cuclillas al lado de donde habían puesto las semillas. Clark resopló profundamente, sentándose de mala gana y resignándose a comer.

Aunque tal vez era mejor que Bruce no se acordara del asesino serial y eco terrorista que Ra's había sido alguna vez.

* * *

-...Si no te hubieras traído a Adam, hasta estaría feliz de tenerte aquí. -Comentó Billy, acompañando a Damian a la cafetería de la Atalaya.

Este se rió levemente, sonando igual que su padre.

-Tenía que venir...además, ya no es tu enemigo, Shazam. Todos somos aliados de todos. Y así debemos de tratarnos. -Asintió el chico mientras entraban en la cafetería.

Lavrov y Jon alzaron la mirada para ver a Shazam y Damian entrar, hablando entre ellos y sonriendo cordialmente. Lavrov torció la boca, con los ojos fijos en el pelo de su señor...antes estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, ahora tenía algunos mechones caídos hacia los lados.

Jon, que no era tan avispado y creía que el verdadero peligro estaba en el chico rubio sentado a su lado, se limitó a sonreír, feliz de que su amigo por fin hubiera regresado.

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas ahí dentro? -Preguntó Jon, ladeando la cabeza.

Lavrov se tapó la cara, sonrojándose levemente por la pregunta del otro. ¿En serio acababa de preguntar lo que acababa de preguntar? ¿Es que no entendía nada?...Tal vez su señor no le había dicho nada a Jon. Pero de todas formas, estaba claro que había encontrado lo que buscaba...Alzó la cabeza para mirar a Shazam, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Estaba buscando a este ser. Empezaba a entender ligeramente a Black Adam, el cual se había ido al hotel justo después de terminar la reunión con los súper héroes.

Damian le sonrió a Jon, sacando de su bolsillo un pen drive negro y pequeño y enseñándoselo. Lavrov alzó las cejas impresionado, parpadeando varias veces...¿así que al final sí que había ido a buscar algo?

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué tiene dentro? -Preguntó Jon otra vez, muerto de la curiosidad.

-Oh, nada muy importante...Simplemente estrategias de combate, varios códigos fuente de algunos de mis anteriores dispositivos, contraseñas de estos, varios archivos secretos...Se los daré a Tim en cuanto lo vea de nuevo. A mi ya no me sirven de mucho… -Se encogió de hombros, volviendo a guardar el pen drive.

-Entiendo...¿y no le podrías haber dicho que lo cogiera él? -Superman achicó los ojos, confuso.

-No. Es que...lo escondí en una baldosa específica debajo del suelo. -Explicó Damian mientras se le escapaba una risa floja y arrugaba la cara. -Para que no lo encontrara padre...y al final no lo encontró. -

-Casi no lo encontramos nosotros tampoco...Me ha tenido diez minutos levantando baldosas. -Confesó Shazam, frunciendo el ceño y desviando la mirada.

Jon se rió divertido con la anécdota, no sabía que Damian pudiera ser tan despistado pero...le resultaba adorable. Lavrov alzó una ceja, con su barbilla cayendo ligeramente. Al parecer...el emperador había mantenido las formas. Al parecer había sido profesional. Sonrió, cerrando los ojos. Sabía que podía confiar en él...era tan fiel y digno de su puesto. Asintió para sí mismo.

-En fin...será mejor que nos vayamos al hotel. Hoy ha sido un día largo...y mañana me esperan varias reuniones más, igual de importantes. -Suspiró Damian, haciéndole una seña a Lavrov, que se levantó deprisa y fue hasta él.

-¿Más importante que estar con los héroes más fuertes del mundo? -Preguntó Shazam, sonriéndole divertido.

-Bastante más...¿acaso eres el alcalde de Metrópolis? -Cuestionó de vuelta, sonriéndole del mismo modo.

En ese instante, las mentes de Lavrov y Jon parecieron conectar, pensando lo mismo. Se miraron en alerta, frunciendo el ceño y girando la cabeza.

El rubio pareció regresar a la idea de lo que, según él, había pasado en ese cuarto en realidad. Y el híbrido se percató de que no tenía que preocuparse de Lavrov...tenía que preocuparse del cerdo traidor que era Shazam.

¡Lo había sabido desde un principio! ¡Batson no era de fiar, era un traidor y un rastrero! ¿Cómo se atrevía a jugar así con Damian?...¿Por qué Damian y él no hablaban así? ¡¿Y desde cuándo había estado pasando esto?!

Su sangre kryptoniana empezó a arder, y contuvo un gruñido entre dientes. Tenía unas ganas enormes de matar a Shazam...unas que hubieran estallado si Damian no le hubiera hablado.

-Hasta luego, Superman...espero que esta noche tengas una patrulla tranquila. -Le dijo Damian, sin sonreír y frunciendo el ceño.

Jon cambió el semblante instantáneamente. Miró a Damian y achicó los ojos, como intentando descifrar su mensaje en clave. Él solía tener patrullas tranquilas siempre...de hecho, solía estar poco tiempo de patrulla por la noche porque siempre acababa todo lo que tenía que hacer muy rápido. Lavrov y Shazam al contrario que Jon sí captaron el mensaje, y se limitaron a desviar la mirada incómodos.

-Si durante esta semana quieres hablar...ya sabes donde estoy. Hasta luego, su señor emperador. -Se despidió Shazam con chulería, sonriéndole antes de irse.

-Hasta luego, hombre del rayo… -Contestó Damian, mirándolo irse antes de mirar a Jon, que miró a Shazam de malas maneras. Lo agarró por la parte superior del uniforme, acercándolo a él. -Que si esta noche tienes un hueco...te pases por mi habitación. -Explicó despacio y susurrando.

-Ooooooh… -Espetó Jon, sonriendo pícaramente y entrecerrando los ojos. -Lo haré. -Se rió divertido.

Lavrov arrugó la cara...al menos si estaba con Jon, no estaría con Shazam. Lo último que necesitaban era que Black Adam se enterara de todo esto. Menos mal que no estaba aquí, y no parecía saber nada.

* * *

Al caer la noche, con todas las luces alumbrando las calles a lo largo y ancho de Metrópolis, en la suite del secretario imperial, la luz del escritorio también permanecía encendida.

Con la cena a medio comer, retirada a un lado y perfectamente recogida, Lavrov escribía en su pequeño portátil, mientras ojeaba a su lado un informe con datos, fechas y lugares estipulados.

Se estaba preparando a conciencia la reunión de mañana. Tenían que causar una buena imagen al alcalde de una de las ciudades más importantes del mundo, y para eso el emperador necesitaba un buen tren de diálogo y saber qué decir. Ladeó la cabeza, inclinándose hacia atrás en la silla, pensando en qué escribir a continuación. Sabían que el alcalde era alguien jovial, un hombre de cuarenta y pico años que llevaba poco tiempo en el mundo de la política, y que le atraían enormemente los discursos progresistas y eco sostenibles. Damian representaba el lugar del mundo más ecológico, así que por esto no había problema.

Echó mano a su taza de café y dio un pequeño sorbo, mirando por la ventana. En este lugar del mundo se veían muchas menos estrellas que en Khadym...pero el cielo seguía siendo muy bonito.

De pronto, el tono de su móvil sonó. Era un mensaje. Se apartó la taza de la cara, alzando la cabeza e inclinándose hacia delante para ver de quién era el mensaje. Y para su sorpresa...era del emperador.

"Ven aquí", era lo único que decía.

Desorbitó los ojos, levantándose de golpe y dejando la taza en la mesa. Cerró el portátil de golpe, dando por terminado el planning de mañana y salió corriendo hacia fuera. Cerró la puerta despacio, para no hacer ruido, y después corrió de nuevo hasta la puerta del emperador.

Tal vez se había caído, o se había golpeado con algo...O tal vez hasta estuviera en peligro y necesitaba su ayuda. Palideció ante esto último y llamó deprisa antes de abrir la puerta y pasar sin muchas ceremonias. Cerró de golpe a la vez que levantaba la cabeza para buscar a Damian por la habitación.

Damian no se había caído, ni se había golpeado con nada...ni siquiera había nadie apuntándolo con una pistola o amenazándolo.

Estaba sentado en la cama, con las rodillas encogidas, apoyando los brazos en estas, y la espalda pegada al cabecero de la cama. Solo vestía unos calzoncillos, y las sábanas estaban húmedas debajo de él...seguramente porque se acabaría de duchar. Tenía una copa ancha de vino en la mano, con un líquido tinto en ella, que suponía que era vino. Estaba cabizbajo y con los ojos clavados en el colchón. Lavrov alzó las cejas, confuso. Desvió la mirada por la habitación para ver el desastre que era...¿qué había pasado ahí? Si no había oído ningún ruido. ¿Habían entrado a robar? ¿Por qué había tantos papeles, botellines vacíos, ropa y toallas por el suelo?

El chico se acercó despacio, apenas levantando la vista del suelo.

-...Majestad, ¿han robado? ¿Está bien? -Preguntó en un tono suave, estirando la mano temblorosa hacia él, para luego apartarla y situarlas detrás de su espalda. -¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? -

-No ha entrado nadie, aquí, Lavrov. Todo está bien. -Comentó secamente el mayor, dando un sorbo a la copa.

-Entiendo...¿puedo saber por qué me ha llamado? -Preguntó con un ligero miedo a la respuesta.

Tal vez el querido padre del emperador había fallecido. Dios no lo quisiera, porque sería el fin de Damian. Aunque explicaría por qué estaba así. Aunque...tal vez tenía que ver con ese tal Shazam. Tal vez le había hecho algo malo.

Frunció el ceño de pronto, agachándose para empezar a recoger la habitación mientras esperaba que Damian respondiera. Tendría unas palabras con Shazam si acaso le había dicho algo al emperador. _"¿Quién era él para decirle nada?",_ pensó para sí mismo, obviando el hecho de que él no tendría nada que hacer contra alguien con el poder de seis dioses.

-Simplemente...estoy cansado. -Suspiró Damian, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya veo. Bueno, si quiere, cuando termine de recoger pido que vengan a hacerle un masaje. Este hotel tiene maravillosos profesionales preparados para varios servicios de fisio, spa y técnicas de relajación así que… -Lavrov sonrió, aliviado de que solo fuera cansancio.

-...No quiero que nadie me toque. Suficiente que confío en mis cuatro ayudantes para eso, y aquí no están. -Dijo en un tono apagado.

Lavrov sabía que se refería a su grupo de amantes, los cuales tenían titulaciones importantes en masajistas, fisios especializados y otras ramas importantes de la antropología. Sabía que ellos no solo satisfacían al emperador en su...campo íntimo, sino que lo ayudaban con sus ataques de ira repentinos, su tensión clínica crónica o algún tipo de contractura que pudiera tener.

-Comprendo, majestad...Lamento que se sienta así. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo. -Se disculpó el chico, ordenando los papeles del sobre la mesa.

-Tal vez sí que puedas hacer algo. -Exclamó entonces Damian, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo. -¿Y si me das tú el masaje? Confío lo suficientemente en ti como para dejarte mis músculos y tendones. Sabrás que hacer con ellos. -Razonó, asintiendo y medio sonriendo.

Misha asintió despacio también, haciendo una pila recta con los papeles.

-Puede que sea buena idea, mi señor, yo podría… -Se quedó callado, volviendo a repasar lo que había salido por los labios de Damian. Alzó las cejas en shock y se giró deprisa, mirándolo impactado. -¡¿Cómo...cómo ha dicho?! -Se encogió levemente con la idea, andando hacia atrás hasta que se chocó con la mesa. -Pero yo...yo no sé nada de eso, puedo...puedo dejarle paralítico o hacerle daño de alguna forma y yo no quisiera perjudicarlo señor… -Habló deprisa y entrecortándose a veces con sus propias palabras.

-No creo que hagas eso. -Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo por primera vez aquella noche. Señaló el baño con el dedo índice. -Ve al baño y coge una pequeña botella de cristal, tiene un líquido transparente dentro, casi dorado. Tráela aquí...y coge algunas toallas por si acaso. -Añadió mientras se acomodaba tumbado boca abajo en la cama y apoyaba la barbilla en la mano para mirarlo. Dejó la copa al final de la cama, donde podía cogerla fácilmente.

Lavrov se quedó unos segundos parado, mientras se sonrojaba levemente. Damian lo siguió mirando, esperando a que el chico lo obedeciera. Misha suspiró profundamente, tapándose la cara mientras pasaba por al lado del otro hasta el baño. Miró alrededor hasta que encontró una botella de cristal con un tapón de madera. El líquido de dentro parecía aceite transparente, y brillaba ligeramente, como si tuviera purpurina. Volvió a suspirar mientras cogía la botella junto a dos toallas pequeñas.

Salió del cuarto de baño y andó hasta la cama. Damian lo volvió a mirar, sonriéndole tranquilo. Lavrov arrugó la cara, arrodillándose a un lado de la cama y dejando las toallas en el suelo. Alzó los ojos para ver la piel perfectamente bronceada del emperador delante de él, con su espalda ancha y su costado delante de sus ojos.

-...Abre la botella, échate un poco en las manos y después me lo aplicas en la piel. -Le dijo Damian, bajando el tono para intentar calmarlo.

-Bien… -Asintió el chico, haciendo lo que él le dijo.

Abrió la botella, inclinándola hasta que sus manos tuvieron el suficiente líquido. Después, se frotó un poco las manos y las movió hasta el cuerpo de Damian.

-El aceite tiene efecto calor, así que lo notarás tú también. Pero nada importante. -Giró la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. -Baja las manos, Lavrov...Tócame, no pasa nada. Olvida lo que te dijeron en el imperio. Me puedes tocar...quiero que me toques. -Repitió, sonriéndole.

A Misha le empezaron a arder las mejillas fuertemente con esa última oración. No solo iba a hacerle un masaje a Damian, sino que él "quería que le tocase". Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, muerto de vergüenza, y bajó las manos hasta que estuvieron piel con piel. Después de unos segundos los abrió despacio, comprobando que no había pasado nada. Sus manos estaban sobre la espalda de Damian y este había apoyando las manos en el colchón y la cabeza sobre estas.

Despacio, empezó a mover las manos, al principio le temblaban ligeramente, y casi no tocaba la piel del emperador. Aunque este parecía no quejarse. Subió despacio hasta una escápula del hombre, haciendo movimientos envolventes.

-Ah...justo ahí. -Espetó Damian en una exhalación, sonriendo tranquilo.

No quería admitirlo, pero el empujón de Shazam contra la pared dura de acero de la Atalaya le había provocado un pequeño moratón que dolía cuando alzaba el brazo. Y este masaje era justo lo que necesitaba. Aunque no era solo eso lo que le dolía.

-¿Sabes? Cuando he estado con Shazam en la Atalaya...hemos hablado del día que estuvimos juntos. O la noche más bien. -Damian hizo una pausa, pero Misha permaneció en silencio, demasiado concentrado en su tarea. -Al volver a casa, estuve hablando con Alfred, y… -Frunció el ceño, poniéndose sentimental de nuevo. -Él fue quien me incitó a irme de casa. Fue el que me dio alas. Y desde entonces me pregunto si hice mal o bien. Porque...sí, ayudé a muchas personas pero también hice mucho daño a otras, a mi familia y amigos más cercanos. Y, me he estado preguntando...¿soy mala persona? -Preguntó al aire, creyéndolo de verdad.

-Oh, no, mi señor, para nada. Es usted una de las mejores personas que he conocido nunca. Se lo aseguro. -Respondió rápido Lavrov, frunciendo el ceño y asintiendo. Damian pudo notar cómo el chico endurecía perceptiblemente su presión sobre la espalda. -No diga eso nunca más, por favor. Usted hizo lo que hizo por amor...por amor a su pueblo, a la humanidad y...a sus propios familiares. Gracias a que se fue, hoy ha podido firmar un acuerdo por el cual todos estarán más seguros. -

-...¿Tú crees? -Volvió a preguntar, no muy seguro. -Es que, a veces, siento que...siento que soy el cubo de hielo que era mi padre. Siento que acabaré solo...siento que impongo tanto y tengo tanto poder que la gente tiene miedo de acercarse a mí. O de tocarme. -Añadió, mirando hacia atrás unos segundos, incriminando directamente al chico que lo tocaba.

Este dio un pequeño respingo, sabiéndose responsable de esto último. Desvió la mirada y cambió de zona, esquivando sus palabras.

-Una cosa es la imagen que usted dé y otra...lo que realmente sea. Yo lo veo como la persona más humilde, buena y respetable del mundo, mi señor. -Asintió, sonrojándose levemente.

-...Yo no quiero ser respetable, Lavrov. Yo quiero ser querido. Quiero que a la gente no le dé miedo tocarme. No quiero que se cree una leyenda asesina como la que tienen mi abuelo y mi madre. Y a veces hasta mi padre. No quiero que me tengan miedo. No quiero acabar solo. -Terminó diciendo, suspirando profundamente, quitándose un peso de encima.

-Señor, veo astronómicamente improbable que usted acabe solo. -Emitió una risa atónita, que pilló por sorpresa a Damian. -Cualquiera desearía estar con usted, cualquiera se moriría por compartir aunque fuera unos minutos de su vida con usted. Cualquiera...cualquiera soñaría siquiera con poder hacerlo feliz estando a su lado. -Confesó, hablando tal vez más de la cuenta.

-Mi padre era el hombre más bueno del mundo, Lavrov...Y se casó a los cuarenta y cinco años. Porque no cesó ni un solo día en perseguir a una gata que no paraba de huir. -Meditó, más para él mismo que por el otro. Alargó el brazo y agarró la copa, dando otro sorbo. -Yo no tengo ninguna gata, Lavrov...No tengo a nadie a quien perseguir. -

-No diga eso… -Misha torció la boca, sintiéndose mal por él. -El Señor Superman está loco por usted, majestad. Y Shazam también. -Le dijo, sonriendo levemente. -Todo el mundo le quiere, mi señor. -

-Ellos se cansarán de mi. Como todos lo hacen. -Damian suspiró, dejando la copa y cerrando los ojos con la cabeza sobre la cama. -Tú te cansarás de mi tarde o temprano. Soy insufrible, soy prepotente a veces, soy soberbio, soy orgulloso, soy demasiado lujurioso para mi cargo...soy todo lo que un buen hombre y emperador no debería ser. -

-¡Mentira! -Gritó de pronto Lavrov, haciendo que el emperador se encogiera el cuello deprisa antes de levantar la cabeza ligeramente asustado. Miró a su ayudante sorprendido y alzó una ceja. Misha lo miró de vuelta frunciendo el ceño, con las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder. -¡Usted es perfecto tal y como es! ¡Y sé que su familia y amigos lo quieren sin importar cómo sea o deje de ser! ¡Todo el mundo lo queremos como es! Es inteligente, es amable...y es un buen líder. -Dijo mirándolo con intensidad, sin apenas parpadear.

Damian lo contempló unos segundos, con cara de póker y los ojos entornados. Y no supo si fue por el alcohol que había consumido desde la cena o por estar triste por acordarse de Alfred y porque Jon no había aparecido...pero se lanzó.

Agarró a Misha de la muñeca y tiró hacia él, haciendo que sus labios chocaran con fuerza; empezando así un beso casto al principio, que fue cogiendo cada vez más fuerza. Lavrov dio un brinco, desencajando los ojos y haciendo fuerza para soltarse y huir de allí. Apoyó las palmas de sus manos en el pecho de Damian, intentando separarse de él, pero el emperador tenía infinitamente más fuerza que él.

Damian se giró mientras seguía tirando del chico, tumbándose boca arriba y haciendo que Lavrov se sentara a horcajadas sobre él, con una rodilla a cada lado de su pecho. Al separarse los dos, el más joven respiraba deprisa y por su frente corría una gota de sudor. Todo su cuerpo había subido diez grados de golpe y su simple tacto quemaba. Sus mejillas ya no eran blancas, eran rojas y estaban ardiendo. No sabía donde meterse. Tenía al emperador debajo de él y lo miraba fijamente. Arrugó la cara mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos y miraba a los lados por no mirarlo a él.

El emperador sonrió complacido, bajando sus manos a las rodillas del chico, para después subirlas lentamente, delineando los muslos de Lavrov.

-¿De verdad piensas eso de mí? -Preguntó curioso, ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos entre las manos con las que se tapaba.

El chico se limitó a asentir en silencio, tapándose aún más y cerrando los ojos. Damian se rió levemente, contemplándolo mientras pensaba su siguiente paso. No había planeado esto para nada pero...bueno, tal vez no solo le tenía aprecio a su secretario.

-Eres adorable, Misha… -Lo elogió en un tono suave y bajo, casi en un susurro, a la par que seguía acariciándolo. -Y es una pena que te hayas quitado ya la corbata...no sabes lo que me gustan las corbatas. -Negó con la cabeza despacio, pensando en la última vez que jugó con Jon y su corbata.

-Puedo ir a por ella… -Dijo deprisa, asintiendo y apoyando las manos en el colchón con intención de irse.

-No, no es necesario, quédate aquí. -Respondió el emperador, sujetándolo otra vez y reteniéndolo sobre él. Lo agarró suavemente de las muñecas, bajándole las manos y acariciándoselas para no hacerle daño. -No quiero estar solo, Lavrov...Quédate conmigo un poco más, ¿quieres? -

-Sí...Sí, su majestad. -Misha se mordió el labio, incómodo al verse tan atado de manos y con la entrepierna sobre el pecho del emperador. No tardaría en darse cuenta del estado en el que empezaba a estar…

-Muchas gracias, Lavrov. ¿Te quieres ir? No quiero que estés aquí si no quieres. -

-¡Oh, sí, sí, sí quiero! -Dijo rápidamente, mirándolo y asintiendo deprisa. -Es decir...si usted quiere que me quede, me quedo, señor… -Rectificó, volviéndose a sonrojar profusamente.

Damian se rió divertido por su respuesta, soltándole las manos y poniendo las suyas detrás de la cabeza, cerrando los ojos después. Suspiró profundamente, relajándose.

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo en una situación así? A él se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca. ¿Y qué significaba todo esto? ¿Qué quería que hiciera ahora? ¿Levantarse e irse? Tal vez quería eso. Tal vez se había dormido...Bajó la cabeza despacio, mirando como Damian respiraba muy tranquilo.

-...Señor. -Susurró en voz baja, casi inaudible por si estaba realmente dormido. -¿Qué hago ahora? -

-Haz lo que quieras...¿Qué quieres hacer? -Preguntó Damian, hablando en el mismo tono.

Misha se sonrojó, sonriendo levemente después, como un niño emocionado con su nuevo juguete. Dubitativo, pronunció las palabras exactas de lo que quería.

-Quiero...quiero besarlo otra vez. -Pidió con toda la vergüenza del mundo.

Damian permaneció en silencio unos segundos, para después sonreír y abrir los ojos para mirarlo. Los ojos de Lavrov ahora estaban mucho más cerca de los suyos, al igual que sus labios.

-Pues bésame. -

Lavrov arrugó la cara, desviando la mirada. Luego acercó el rostro a él y lo besó suavemente, apenas tocando los labios de Damian. Damian giró la cabeza para profundizar el beso, elevando exponencialmente su contacto y haciéndolo más intenso. Lavrov apoyó sus manos en las mejillas de Damian, acariciándolo y recorriéndolo con los dedos.

El más joven se apartó, haciendo que el emperador frunciera el ceño en desagrado. Para su sorpresa, Lavrov volvió a inclinarse sobre él, besándole la mejilla y la barbilla, bajando despacio hasta su cuello. Damian sonrió, alzando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Hasta donde tienes pensado llegar, Lavrov? -Preguntó curioso Damian.

-Ah...Hasta donde me deje. -Contestó Lavrov, despegando sus labios de la piel de Damian, mirándolo por si estaba haciendo algo mal.

-Vale...solo quiero que sepas una cosa. -Avisó Damian, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo fulminante, frunciendo el ceño de pronto. -Todo lo que me hagas tú a mí...te lo haré yo a ti. -

No era una amenaza, pero en los labios del emperador, sonó como tal. La sangre de Lavrov se heló de repente, muerto de miedo. Bajó los ojos por las caderas de Damian hasta donde antes quería que fuera su punto y final, el codiciado miembro de su señor, subiéndolos de nuevo hasta sus ojos. Damian se rió levemente, cerrando otra vez los ojos.

-Sigue...no te he dicho que pares en ningún momento. -Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Misha se sonrojó, brindando de nuevo pequeños besos sobre el pecho y el abdomen de su señor. Él solo quería besos...así que solo le daría besos. En realidad, quería el paquete completo, pero sabía que no era merecedor de algo así, por lo que...los besos lo llenaban completamente.

* * *

Damian tumbó con cierta brusquedad a Lavrov sobre la cama, le dio un beso con lengua muy alejado de los que le había dado el otro. Una de sus manos le sujetaba la muñeca, mientras que la otra se introdujo debajo de la camisa del chico, explorando terreno nuevo.

El corazón de Misha iba desbocado y se encogía cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

-Señor… -Intentó decir entre beso y beso, apartándose para poder hablar y respirar. -Señor… -Repitió entre jadeos cortados, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Qué?… -Preguntó el emperador mediante un gruñido, apartándose unos instantes.

-Más despacio, por favor… -Suplicó, bajando la mirada por pura vergüenza.

-Tú me has besado...ahora te quiero besar yo a ti. -Asintió, alzando una ceja. -...¿No quieres que siga? -

-¡Sí, sí quiero! -Afirmó, entrecortándose por los nervios. -Pero...vaya más despacio por favor. -Alzó los ojos unos segundos para luego volver a bajarlos. -Por favor. -

Damian se le quedó mirando unos segundos, el chico temblaba ligeramente, y estaba cohibido. Cogió aire y suspiró levemente, intentando calmarse él también. Tal vez había sido un poco...brusco con él. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar así con la gente de su grupo privado. Y sobre todo con el fuerte y tosco Superman. Jon tenía mucha fuerza, así que hacía falta mucha fuerza para estar a su nivel. Pero Lavrov era todo lo contrario a su amigo; literalmente.

Soltó su muñeca y movió las manos hasta su camisa, abriendo los botones despacio. Misha tragó saliva, mirando cómo Damian le desabrochaba la camisa con mucho más aplomo y serenidad.

Ladeó la cabeza para besarle el cuello al chico, y al contrario que este, de vez en cuando, le brindaba pequeños mordiscos, apenas rozando los dientes contra la carne del joven. Este arrugó la cara, emitiendo gemidos puntuales y moviendo la mano hasta la muñeca de Damian, aferrándose a ella.

Los besos de Damian eran mucho más instintivos que los de Lavrov, no solo besaba la carne, sino que la mordía levemente o la chupaba. Sabía cómo usar la lengua y los dientes...eso le quedó claro a Misha.

Una vez que la camisa estuvo abierta del todo, paseó las manos por el pecho de él, sin dejarse un palmo sin tocar. Misha desvió la mirada, arrugando el ceño y sonrojándose.

-Tienes una piel tan suave...parece nieve. -Elogió Damian, asintiendo.

-Usted...usted también, mi señor. -Sonrió levemente, pues siempre se había visto acomplejado por su palidez. -Gracias...y gracias por...escucharme. -

-Es lo que tengo que hacer, Lavrov...Aquí no solo tengo que disfrutar yo...tú también. -Asintió, subiendo su mano de pronto hasta uno de sus pezones, rodeándolo con el dedo. -¿Estás disfrutando? -Preguntó bajando la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos de su cara.

El chico se revolvió ligeramente ante este último movimiento certero, sonrojándose y asintiendo despacio. Damian sonrió, abriendo la boca y cerrándola en torno al otro pezón. Misha cerró la boca a cal y canto, intentando que sus gemidos cada vez más sonoros, no se oyeran y quedaran mitigados dentro de su boca.

Mientras que el emperador lamía y se entretenía en torno a uno de los pezones, alzó la mano hasta su boca, bajando su mandíbula con el fin de que Lavrov dejara salir sus gemidos. Este dio un respingo y poco a poco, robóticamente como un cyborg, abrió la boca y dejó salir un gemido lastimero de ella. Damian sonrió, bajando la mano de nuevo.

Y para sorpresa de Lavrov, no se detuvo en su abdomen, ni por asomo. La mano empezó a rondar por el cinturón del chico, paseándose por la tira de cuero de este, tentándolo con abrirlo. El hombre encima de él alzó los ojos hasta los suyos, como pidiendo permiso para entrar, para bajarle los pantalones más bien.

Misha arrugó la cara, no sabiendo qué hacer o decir ante esta situación.

Damian quería hacerlo. Tenía muchas ganas de llegar hasta el final...pero si su ayudante no estaba por la labor, él no era quien para decir lo contrario. Así que...tendría que ir con pies de plomo esta vez. Ya estaría Jon para dejarse llevar y...sacar su lado de dominante. Ojalá lo pudiera usar con el chico que tenía debajo.

-Voy a hacer lo siguiente, Lavrov...Voy a desabrocharte el cinturón. Te voy a quitar los pantalones. Y...al igual que tú has hecho, te voy a besar. -Asintió despacio, hablando en un tono suave.

-¿Y luego? -Preguntó con su voz temblando.

-Luego tú me dirás que hacer… -Contestó sonriendo, poniéndose recto sobre él y echando mano a su cinturón, desabrochándoselo.

Bajó la cremallera y desabrochó el botón de la parte superior. Muy despacio y para no asustarlo, fue bajando el pantalón ante la atenta mirada del otro, que se tapaba la parte baja de la cara con los puños cerrados. Dejó el pantalón en el suelo y le agarró un pie, alzándoselo y haciendo que se tumbara más, acercando las caderas a Damian. Misha emitió un pequeño grito asustado por el movimiento.

-Sh… -Le mandó callar Damian, posando sus labios en su tobillo, para después ir bajando por la pierna hasta la rodilla, dejando un reguero pequeños besos.

Lavrov creía que iba a salir ardiendo aquella noche. No iba a sobrevivir...tenía demasiada calor, estaba demasiado caliente. Y es que, tener los ojos verdes profundos de su emperador mirándolo fulminantes, como si fuera la presa que se va a comer...y ver cómo se acercaba poco a poco a su entrepierna, estaba siendo demasiado para él. Damian soltó su pierna, para hacer lo mismo con la otra, aunque en esta, cuando llegó a la rodilla, siguió subiendo y subiendo por el interior de su muslo. Estaba cerca...tan cerca que ya podía sentir su aliento caliente impactar contra su ropa interior. Y esos ojos...esos ojos que lo miraban cruelmente desde arriba, que lo taladraban sin pudor alguno y que medían y analizaban cada sonido y movimiento que hacía.

-¿Qué hago ahora, Lavrov? -Preguntó despacio...en la lengua materna del chico.

El ucraniano no era un idioma especialmente sensual o sexy como lo eran el italiano, el español o el francés. Era una lengua fría y seria, como lo era el país de donde provenía. Pero por alguna extraña razón, el ucraniano en la boca de Damian sonaba como si lo estuviera mordiendo otra vez...como la cosa más sexual del universo. Y fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Ante el silencio repentino del chico, el emperador bajó los ojos para comprobar que, efectivamente, Misha hacía tiempo que estaba empalmado. No totalmente, pero gracias a este cambio de idioma, estaba en ello. Sonrió complacido, volviendo a alzar la vista hasta sus ojos, con sus uñas clavándose ligeramente en el muslo de Lavrov, colocando su pierna por encima del hombro para poder acceder mejor al interior de su muslo.

-Lavrov, ¿qué hago ahora? -Repitió en el mismo tono e idioma, un poco más fuerte para que lo oyera.

Este pareció reaccionar de repente, parpadeando deprisa y mirándolo, sonrojado a más no poder. Tragó saliva, desviando la mirada nervioso y con el corazón en la boca. La conversación había pasado a hablarse en Ucraniano.

-Eh...quiero...quiero que… -Hablaba a trompicones, demasiado nervioso para hacer nada más.

-¿Quieres que te baje los calzoncillos? ¿Quieres que use mi boca? Te puedo ayudar. Te quiero ayudar. -Aseguró, asintiendo despacio.

-...Sí. -Fue lo único que pudo decir, firmando su sentencia de muerte.

Poco le importaba ya el protocolo, poco le importaban las represalias que sufriría cuando volvieran a Khadym. Poco le importaban sus años y años de entreno, dominio personal y estricto de la conducta y sus estudios. Poco le importaba ser responsable o no...ahora, solo importaba una cosa.

Solo quería pasar una noche con su señor. Solo una noche. Y si por hacerlo debía morir...así sería. Porque cada segundo merecía la pena.

Damian asintió, pasando a la acción. Le bajó los calzoncillos, dejando libre el miembro que se irguió en cuanto se vio liberado. Misha desvió la mirada, tapándose la cara con las manos y mirando la siguiente acción del emperador a través de sus dedos.

-Lo siento… -Espetó entonces, pillando por sorpresa a Damian.

-No lo sientas… -Le dijo Damian, justo antes de bajar la cabeza e introducirse el miembro en su boca, en su totalidad.

Misha dio un pequeño rebote, gimiendo asustado y de forma más aguda y con la necesidad de clavar las uñas en las sábanas. Damian movió su cabeza hacia atrás, colocando mejor el muslo de Lavrov sobre su hombro y tumbándose mejor para poder mover la cabeza hacia delante de nuevo y empezar un movimiento de vaivén y repetitivo. En cuanto lo hizo, gemidos muy mal amortiguados y jadeos empezaron a salir de la boca del otro y el corazón pronto se vio trasladado al eje de su cuerpo, que estaba siendo cruelmente succionado por el emperador.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las piernas del chico empezaron a temblar y se vio forzado a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-Señor...Señor pare por favor… -Le pidió entre quejidos, notando cómo amenazaba su semilla por disparar. -Por favor, no quiero...Ugh. -Se quejó de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio.

Lejos de parar, el emperador pareció acelerar sus movimientos, empujando cruelmente a su ayudante al abismo que era el orgasmo, de cabeza y sin frenos.

Fue inmediato. Lavrov emitió un grito roto, que se unió con la expulsión de su semilla dentro de la boca de su querido señor, junto a un torbellino de emociones que no pararon de subir deprisa para bajar a la misma velocidad por la columna vertebral del chico.

Estuvo unos segundos temblando y con los dedos de los pies encogidos. Después, abrió los ojos despacio para ver cómo Damian apartaba la boca y tragaba duramente, sacando la lengua para limpiar el resto de semilla que se había escapado de sus labios. No había sido gran cosa...o al menos no mucho comparado con lo que solía ser Jon.

Misha desorbitó los ojos, muerto de la vergüenza y profundamente sonrojado por lo que acababa de hacer.

-¡Lo siento, mi Señor, lo siento! -Gritó arrepentido, intentando sentarse para coger una toalla y limpiarlo.

Pero Damian lo seguía reteniendo con su muslo en el hombro. El emperador lo empujó otra vez, alzando la cabeza hasta su rostro para besarlo, esta vez con lengua. Lavrov pudo probar su propia semilla, la cual le dejó un sabor extraño en la boca...sabía salada, aunque no tan mal como creía. Bajó su muslo hasta la cama y después separó los labios de los suyos, sonriéndole calmado.

-No lo sientas, Lavrov...No tienes nada que sentir. -

-Ya pero...bueno. -Arrugó la cara, bajando los ojos, confuso sobre qué hacer.

* * *

-Ha sido un poco corto...¿quieres otra ronda? -Preguntó alzando una ceja, sonriéndole levemente.

El chico alzó las cejas, mirándolo avergonzado y sonrojándose. Frunció el ceño de forma extraña y bajó la cabeza, pidiendo perdón.

-Lo siento, mi señor...Era mi primera vez. Le juro que en la próxima lo haré mejor, se lo aseguro. Me...me informaré y leeré libros para estar a su altura...No le decepcionaré, perdón por decepcionarle. -Asintió, ligeramente triste, pues no había podido hacer mucho.

Damian pestañeó confuso y sorprendido. ¿Había sido su primera vez?...Ahora se sentía mal. Había sido muy brusco con él, y tal vez había ido demasiado deprisa.

-Oh...Soy yo el que lo siente, Lavrov. No sabía que...que eras virgen. -Bajó una mano hasta su pecho, acariciándolo. -Lo has hecho muy bien...estoy muy feliz contigo. Y creía que solo querrías esta vez… -Apuntó divertido Damian, sonriendo pícaramente.

Lavrov alzó la mirada deprisa, viéndose pillado por sus propias palabras. Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Solo si usted lo ve conveniente, señor...A mi también me ha agradado este encuentro...Le estoy profundamente agradecido. -

-Yo también lo estoy, Misha. Muchas gracias por compartirlo conmigo. Y siento si...he sido un poco brusco. -Se disculpó Damian, ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-No, para nada señor...Ha sido muy amable. -Asintió despacio.

Luego carraspeó incómodo, buscando su ropa. Se levantó y se vistió torpemente, despeinado a más no poder y hecho un desastre. Damian sonrió mirándolo...¿cómo podía ser tan adorable? Lavrov lo miró de pronto, torciendo la boca antes de hablar.

-¿Puedo...puedo hacer una cosa antes de irme a dormir a mi cuarto, majestad? -Preguntó, bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Claro, lo que quieras… -Contestó curioso Damian, achicando los ojos.

Misha sonrió levemente, acercándose despacio a él de nuevo. Bajó la cabeza y le brindó un beso sonoro y dulce en la mejilla, apartándose después, sonrojándose.

-...Buenas noches, mi señor. -Deseó feliz, sonriendo emocionado.

-Buenas noches, Lavrov… -Contestó, mirándolo fijamente y sonriendo confuso, con cara tonta.

Al chico se le escapó una risa pequeña y nerviosa, antes de darse la vuelta e irse andando deprisa hacia la habitación, abriendo la puerta de salida y cerrando detrás de él, dejando solo a Damian.

Este parpadeó varias veces, alzando la mano y apoyándola donde le había plantado un beso su ayudante. Amplió su sonrisa mientras miraba a la nada, todavía con los calzoncillos puestos, pero sin nada más puesto.

Unos minutos más tarde, en silencio en su habitación, notó como alguien había dado unos golpecitos sobre el cristal de su balcón. Giró la cabeza para ver cómo un Superman, ligeramente cansado, pasaba sonriendo para después cerrar la cristalera.

-Uf...vaya noche. Siempre que quieres terminar pronto no lo haces, ¿eh? Incendio en Star city, revuelo en unos barrios de Metrópolis, luego Kyle me ha pedido ayuda… -Comentó Jon mientras se acercaba. Alzó una ceja cuando vio a su amigo con tan poca cantidad de ropa. -Vaya...¿ibas a empezar sin mí? -Preguntó en tono de broma, tumbándose de lado sobre la cama y mirándolo.

Damian lo siguió con la mirada, tumbándose también hacia él y dando gracias a que se había tragado todo el sedimento de Lavrov.

-Nunca… -Sonrió divertido, delineando la S del pecho de Jon. -Tal vez, de hecho. -

-¿Ah sí? -Preguntó Jon, alzando una ceja. -Supongo que no te habrá ido muy bien, puesto que aún tienes la ropa interior puesta. -Razonó Jon, siguiendo la broma.

-Oh, me ha ido mejor de lo que tú puedas nunca imaginar. -Admitió Damian, sonriendo con prepotencia y sentándose a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Jon, empezando a restregarse de arriba a abajo.

-Te creo, te creo… -Asintió Jon, agarrándolo de las caderas y bajando los ojos hasta las caderas de su amigo.

Damian torció la boca, desviando la mirada unos segundos, para después volver a mirarlo.

-Kechirasiz, asalim. -Dijo apenas en un susurro, utilizando su lengua natal.

Jon arrugó la cara confuso por el repentino cambio de idioma de Damian, pues hasta ahora no lo había usado con él. Frunció el ceño y después sonrió contrariado, acariciando el costado de Damian y su muslo.

-¿Qué significa?… -Preguntó curioso.

Damian sonrió levemente, apoyando una mano sobre la mejilla de Jon.

-Significa que te quiero mucho, Jon...Significa que te he echado de menos. -Asintió despacio, bajando la cabeza para besarlo.

Y es que esas palabras en Uzbeko no significaban eso. Significaban algo parecido, pero no igual. Sí, Damian quería a Jon con locura, y lo había extrañado esa noche que había aparecido más tarde.

Pero Damian dijo "lo siento mucho, cariño", y no que le quería mucho como había dicho. Pero tal vez era una mentira piadosa con la que tendría que cargar al menos un tiempo...mientras que debatía internamente qué hacer con su corazón y a quién entregárselo.

Las dos cosas eran ciertas, para ser justos. Sentía lo que había hecho precisamente por todo lo que quería a Jon con todo su corazón. Y sentía también que se hubiera sentido tan bien cuando, apenas hace un rato, estuvo con Lavrov.

Jon sonrió radiante, tirando de los muslos del otro hacia él para acercarlo.

-Entonces demuéstramelo… -Le pidió antes de fundirse en un beso que desencadenaría una noche llena de acción entre ellos.

* * *

Damian frunció el ceño mientras abría los ojos, notando su cara ligeramente mojada. Al abrirlos, un pequeño cachorro de golden retriever lo lamía animado. Arrugó la cara, mirando a los lados y contrariado. ¿De dónde había salido este perro? Si él no tenía perro…

El cachorro ladró dos veces para llamar su atención, moviendo la cola deprisa por lo contento que estaba al ver a su supuesto dueño despertar.

-¿Y de dónde has salido tú, perrito? -Preguntó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

El perro ladró otra vez, moviendo la cabeza para mordisquearle la mano y luego el dedo. No hacía daño, tenía dientes, pero como tendría unos dos o tres meses, aún no tenía mucha fuerza. Damian se quedó mirando como el perro le mordía un dedo, sonriendo levemente.

Y después, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cachorro creció hasta convertirse en un gran perro de unos sesenta kilos. Pesaba demasiado...tanto que le dolía levemente el cuerpo de tenerlo encima. Y mordía mucho más que antes, y hasta dolía. Se mordió el labio, acariciándole la cabeza el perro.

-Ya, chico, ya. Buen chico. No me muerdas… -Le pidió amablemente, mientras el perro bajaba desde su hombro hasta su abdomen, dejando pequeños mordiscos a su paso. -Buen chico… -Repitió para que dejara de morderlo.

-¿Soy un buen chico?… -Preguntó el perro de vuelta.

Damian alzó las cejas sorprendido de que el perro hablara...¿qué tipo de perro era este? ¿Acaso era algo mágico?...Tal vez era obra de Zatanna, pero llevaba sin verla muchos años. Y su voz se parecía a la de…

Abrió los ojos de pronto saliendo del sueño, apoyando los codos en el colchón y respirando deprisa presa, del sueño mezclado con pesadilla. Sus ojos se clavaron en el "perro" que lo aplastaba cruelmente y le mordía, que no era otro que su mejor amigo Jon.

Este alzaba una ceja sonriéndole, tumbado boca abajo y a la altura de sus caderas.

-¿Soy un buen chico, Damian? -Preguntó de nuevo, riéndose divertido.

-¿Eh?… -Damian frunció el ceño, sin comprender nada. Bajó los ojos para ver las marcas de dientes que tenía por todo su cuerpo, entendiendo el sueño. Entornó los ojos, alzando la mirada hacia él. -¿Por qué me has mordido tanto? -

-Ah, pues… -Jon se sonrojó de pronto, desviando la mirada nervioso. Se rió deprisa y se encogió de hombros. -Es que te he visto tan dormido que quería despertarte a besos...pero cuando has empezado a decirme esas cosas me he emocionado un poquito… -Sonrió, volviendo a bajar la cabeza y besándolo en el ombligo, para después seguir bajando.

-Ya veo. -Damian arrugó la cara, paseando los ojos por la habitación. -¿Qué hora es? Tengo una reunión esta mañana. -Recordó de pronto, mirando el reloj de la mesita, que marcaba las siete y media. La reunión era a las diez, así que todavía tenía tiempo.

-Muy pronto, tenemos un rato para nosotros. -Celebró Jon, acariciándole los muslos. -Te dije que no hacía falta que te volvieras a vestir ayer. -Asintió, alzando los ojos para mirarlo divertido.

-Ya...Oye, Jon. -Empezó a decir, ahogando un suspiro y poniendo las manos en sus hombros. -Ayer no sé hasta qué hora estuvimos, pero estoy un poco cansado...Y si lo dejamos para después de la reunión, ¿eh? -Propuso sonriendo.

Jon, al contrario que él, no sonrió. Frunció el ceño, en desagrado con la idea y torció la boca.

-Pero todavía no he estado contigo desde que llegaste...Y ayer casi no hicimos nada porque estabas cansado también. -Recordó, arrugando el ceño. En realidad no estaba enfadado, estaba triste. -Quiero...hacer cosas contigo. -Intentó explicar, sonrojándose levemente y rozando la parte superior de su entrepierna.

-Y yo contigo, de verdad. Pero tengo que darme una ducha, vestirme, desayunar e ir a ver a Lavrov. -Asintió, acariciándole la espalda con las uñas suavemente. -Te prometo que después de la reunión puedes llevarme a comer donde quieras. -Sonrió, asintiendo despacio.

-Yo no quiero comer contigo Damian...Yo quiero comerte a ti. -Dijo entre dientes, medio gruñendo y bajando la cabeza, apoyando la mejilla en su abdomen.

-Jon, no digas eso. -Espetó Damian, ligeramente sonrojado y tapándose la cara. -Está bien...¿cuándo quieres quedar conmigo? Creo que solo tengo una reunión por la mañana, no sé si tendré la tarde libre, se lo preguntaré a Lavrov. -

-Solo pasas tiempo con ese tal Lavrov, conmigo no… -Se quejó, ligeramente celoso y enfurruñado. -Quiero quedar contigo en un sitio donde estemos solos. Quiero...quiero estar contigo, y acariciarte y tocarte, y eso. -Habló, sonando como un niño pequeño, haciéndole pequeños círculos en la cadera con el dedo corazón.

-Ya te dije antes de llegar que este viaje no eran vacaciones, Jon. Estoy trabajando, y él es mi secretario, el cual me organiza todas mis citas y mis reuniones. -Damian dejó de sonreír, acariciándole la cabeza. -Venga no te enfades. -

Jon levantó la cabeza, percatándose de algo de pronto. Damian lo miró curioso, alzando una ceja. Jon frunció el ceño, asintiendo para sí mismo. Se levantó de la cama y se vistió a súper velocidad con su uniforme de Superman.

-¿Jon? ¿Dónde vas? -Preguntó Damian antes de ver cómo Jon abría la puerta y cerraba después de salir de la habitación.

Lavrov masticaba tranquilamente su tostada de aguacate mientras leía el periódico del día. Se había levantado lleno de energía...y algo le decía que era por lo de ayer. Sonrió emocionado al recordarlo, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla de la mesa de su habitación. Dentro de poco iría al cuarto del emperador, para ver si ya estaba despierto.

Y de pronto, alguien llamó a su puerta. Alzó las cejas sorprendido, mirando la puerta...puede que el emperador ya estuviera despierto después de todo. Pero, para su desgracia, no era Damian.

Jon abrió la puerta demasiado fuerte, casi sacándola de sus bisagras. Lavrov dio un respingo asustado, desorbitando los ojos y encogiéndose, tapándose con el periódico para protegerse.

El súper héroe andó hasta estar delante de él y apoyó una mano en la mesa, mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos. Lavrov miró hacia arriba aterrorizado, con sus manos temblando visiblemente.

¿Es que el emperador le había dicho algo? Lo iba a matar...iba a morir en manos de Superman. Empezó a rezar mentalmente lo que sabía, que era poco.

-Buenos días… -Dijo con voz aguda y en voz muy baja el rubio.

-Buenas. ¿Dónde está la agenda del emperador? -Preguntó entre dientes Jon.

Lavrov arrugó la cara, desviando sus ojos hasta el escritorio donde había una carpeta azul y al lado un ordenador. Jon giró la cabeza para mirar la carpeta también. Fue hasta allí para cogerla y volvió, tirándola encima de la mesa delante de él.

-Mira cuando tiene un hueco libre hoy, y resérvalo para mí. -Pidió en tono frío y dictatorial.

Misha bajó los ojos hasta la agenda, dejando el periódico despacio y abriendo la carpeta entre temblores. Revisó el día de hoy y se maldijo así mismo por haber puesto dos reuniones el mismo día. El emperador dijo que no pasaba nada si solo estaban esas dos, pero con la nueva petición de Superman...Damian pasaba a tener una cita con el alcalde de Metrópolis a las diez de la mañana, una supuesta cita con Superman a las cuatro de la tarde, y una reunión con la ONU a las siete de la tarde.

El día iba a ser complicado y ajetreado. Misha cogió el bolígrafo para apuntarlo, dejando la punta sobre el papel unos instantes.

-...¿Puedo saber el asunto de la reunión? -Preguntó con miedo, sin alzar los ojos para mirarlo.

-Asuntos personales. -Contestó el otro secamente.

-Entiendo… -Empezó a escribir el asunto de la reunión, con una letra temblorosa y que no tenía nada que ver con las otras frases escritas. -Listo. Gracias. -Asintió deprisa, cerrando la carpeta.

-Gracias a ti...Hasta luego. -Se despidió deprisa, dando media vuelta y andando hacia la salida.

Allí; vestido únicamente con la ropa interior, estaba Damian, que acababa de llegar para ver qué pasaba. Jon pasó por al lado de Damian, agarrándolo de la cintura y dándole un beso con lengua posesivo y animal. Damian alzó una ceja, no correspondiendo demasiado el beso.

-Hasta las cuatro, mi emperador. -Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, antes de rodearlo y alejarse de allí.

Damian frunció el ceño, mirando cómo se iba de allí. Después movió los ojos hasta su ayudante, paseando a la habitación y acercándose a él.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? -Preguntó confuso.

-No lo sé, señor...Creía que sabía lo… -Empezó a decir el chico, intentando explicarse. Damian desorbitó los ojos, tapándole la boca y frunciendo el ceño en tensión.

-Ssssh… -Le mandó callar el emperador, haciendo que el chico alzara las cejas asustado. Damian se señaló el oído y Lavrov arrugó la cara, entendiendo que Jon tenía súper oído y los oiría. -¿Te ha pedido una cita?, porque...yo no sabía nada de eso. -Se inventó sobre la marcha, para que no se malinterpretara lo que acababa de insinuar Lavrov, quitándole las manos de la boca.

-Efectivamente, mi Señor...Hemos concertado una cita a las cuatro. Después de comer. Tiene otra reunión a las siete, así que será un día complicado. Siento mucho que se haya llenado así el día, señor. -Se disculpó Lavrov, bajando la cabeza.

-No pasa nada, Lavrov… -Suspiró, desviando la mirada. -Voy a ducharme y a desayunar, luego vengo y me cuentas un poco lo de las diez. -Alzó la mano, girándose y saliendo de allí.

-Pues claro, señor, hasta ahora. -Dijo poniéndose firme, asintiendo.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron Lavrov y Damian a la tan ansiada reunión con el alcalde, los llevaron a una sala que parecía el despacho del gran ayuntamiento. Se notaba que era importante por la arquitectura y los muebles tan exquisitos del lugar. Y se notaba también que este nuevo alcalde era joven, no como los anteriores. El despacho parecía sacado de una revista de interiorismo conceptual. Damian lo recorrió con la mirada, sentado en uno de los sillones al lado de la mesa baja de café, captando ideas para el suyo propio...no es que no le gustara el suyo pero, tampoco le entusiasmaba estar allí.

Misha contempló al emperador de reojo, sentado en una silla detrás de Damian, sonriendo levemente. Llevaba puesto un traje negro, con una camisa de color blanco que le sentaba la mar de bien, junto a una corbata azul. Le extrañó cuando le propuso la ropa él mismo y Damian aceptó sin oponer queja alguna como hacía siempre. Estaba tan elegante...

-...He soñado contigo, Lavrov. -Dijo entonces Damian, aprovechando que estaban solos antes de que llegara el alcalde Taylor.

-¿Cómo? -Preguntó atónito Lavrov, desencajando la mandíbula y sonrojándose.

Damian lo miró, sonriendo levemente.

-Eras un perrito...un cachorro de golden retriever. Su pelo era del mismo color que el tuyo. -Asintió, alzando los ojos para mirarle el pelo.

Lavrov alzó las cejas, sonrojándose más y bajando la mirada. Sonrió emocionado y encandilado con la idea, riéndose en voz baja.

-¿Y qué hacía? -Preguntó tímidamente, mirándolo de reojo.

-Poca cosa...Me mordías y lamías el dedo. Me ladrabas, aunque tu ladrido era suave y agudo, no molestaba. Luego el cachorro se convirtió en un perro grande y adulto...ese ya no eras tú, era Jon. -Desvió la mirada, dejando de sonreír y mirando hacia la puerta.

-Entiendo… -Lavrov ignoró esto último, sonriendo y mirándose las manos.

Su señor había soñado con él...y para su señor era un perrito…Se mordió el labio, aguantándose las ganas de reírse otra vez. No sabía por qué, pero le había hecho mucha ilusión saber esto.

-No sé qué le pasaría a Jon hoy...Ayer, después de que te fuiste apareció y estuvimos toda la noche haciéndolo una y otra vez, hasta que me quedé dormido. Creo que le sentó mal… -Razonó pensativo Damian, alzando una ceja. -¿Crees que debería invitarlo a comer? Sinceramente lo último que quiero es invitarlo a nada después de como se ha comportado contigo. -Preguntó mirando a su ayudante, que sonreía a la nada entornando los ojos. -¿Lavrov? -Achicó los ojos extrañado.

Este dio un pequeño respingo, mirándolo sorprendido.

-Eh...No lo sé, señor, lo que usted vea. -Torció la boca. -El horario de la comida está reservado solo para usted, así que si invita a alguien no habría problema. -Negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Supongo que no...¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy a la hora de la comida? -Preguntó sonriéndole.

-¿Yo? -Cuestionó sobresaltado Lavrov, encogiéndose un poco. -Pues...pensaba organizar la reunión con la ONU esta tarde, señor, lo siento. -Agachó la cabeza, con todo su cuerpo gritándole por dentro lo tonto que era. Pero necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría por los dos…

Lo de ayer había estado bien. Muy pero que muy bien. Todo su ser se relajó como nunca se había relajado. Pero eso había sido ayer. Hoy volvía a ser el secretario imperial de todo oriente medio, y necesitaba velar por su emperador. Y si para eso...tenía que sacrificarse, lo haría.

Damian se le quedó mirando unos segundos, dejando de sonreír por la negativa de su secretario. Tal vez lo de ayer no le gustara...aunque ese beso casto en la mejilla decía todo lo contrario. Alzó una ceja contrariado y miró hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió, dejando ver al alcalde y un montón de prensa con sus grandes cámaras.

El emperador sonrió tranquilo, levantándose para estrecharle la mano al alcalde. Este se giró para mirar de frente a las cámaras mientras le estrechaba la mano, con cara de circunstancias y sudando levemente.

-Buenos días, alcalde Taylor. -Saludó Damian cuando la prensa terminó de hacer fotos y empezaron a disponer las cámaras de vídeo para retransmitir la reunión internacionalmente.

-Buenos días, emperador Damian. -Saludó de vuelta, bajando la cabeza y señalando los sillones para que se sentaran uno al lado del otro. -Perdón por la tardanza, había un atasco horrible… -Se disculpó, riéndose nervioso.

-Ni se preocupe, he estado viendo el despacho. Muy bonito. -Asintió sonriendo, desviando la mirada.

-Oh, gracias, es cosa de mi interiorista. -Comentó sorprendido Taylor, alzando las manos y mirando el despacho también. Sonrió y volvió a mirar al hombre. -En fin, será mejor que empecemos. -Asintió mirando a los cámaras, quienes le devolvieron la mirada dando a entender que estaban listos.

Después de unas cuantas preguntas, diálogos intensos e interesantes y varios apretones de manos, Damian vio como Taylor hacía una seña a una mujer detrás de las cámaras y esta alzaba las cejas y se iba unos segundos.

-Tenemos una sorpresa para usted, Señor… -Le informó Taylor, sonriendo emocionado.

Lavrov achicó los ojos, puesto que esto no estaba en el plan. Damian por su parte esperó paciente a que la mujer volviera y cual fue su sorpresa cuando trajo un transportín grande y de color gris. Lo apoyó en el suelo con cuidado y lo abrió, sacando de allí un cachorro de Akita Inu de colores claros y ligeramente regordete, que no tendría más de un mes y medio. Se lo entregó al emperador sonriendo y este lo cogió en brazos como si fuera un bebé, mirando enternecido al cachorro.

Toda la prensa expulso un tierno "oh", seguido de una ráfaga flashes inesperados por la conmovedora sorpresa.

-Hemos oído que a usted le gustan mucho los animales así que, para conmemorar esta visita queríamos hacerle un regalo. -Asintió despacio el alcalde, sonriendo.

Damian le rascó la tripa al cachorro, el cual berreó ligeramente y se acomodó en sus brazos, entrecerrando los ojos. Lavrov sonrió ligeramente, no sabiendo si esto era una buena o mala noticia. Sabía cómo Damian se desvivía por los animales, así que sin duda esto le gustaría al emperador.

-Muchísimas gracias, alcalde Taylor...Le invito a que venga a mi casa la próxima vez para ver cómo ha crecido el perro. -Le dijo mirándolo feliz.

-Oh pues...Muchas gracias, señor… -Inclinó la cabeza, sonriendo.

* * *

Después de comer y regresar al hotel, Damian dejó a Lavrov en su cuarto para después seguir hasta el suyo propio y pasar. Cerró la puerta mientras se aflojaba la corbata y resoplaba. Estaba cansado y aún le faltaba más de la mitad del día. No debió haber bebido tanto ayer...ni estar tanto tiempo con Jon por la noche. Lo quería, pero a veces era agotador.

-Has tardado más de la cuenta. -Espetó molesto el propio Jon, mirándolo desde la cama, sentado al final de esta.

Damian alzó las cejas sorprendido, desviando la mirada hasta su amigo. Echó mano a su reloj de muñeca y vio que marcaba las cuatro y cuarto de la tarde.

-Ya, han tardado en traernos la cuenta en el restaurante. -Asintió sin darle importancia, agachándose para desatarse los zapatos.

-Sí, ya sé que te has ido con tu amigo Lavrov. -Jon frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada. -Yo había quedado contigo a las cuatro y te quería aquí a las cuatro. -Le recordó gruñendo entre dientes.

-¿Perdón? -Cuestionó divertido Damian, mirándolo pasmado por este cambio de tono en Jon. -Mira, Jon...Entiendo que estés triste porque no nos hemos visto mucho y he estado ocupado. Pero estoy trabajando...no estoy pasándomelo bien. -Le indicó señalándolo con el dedo. -Y creo que, como amigo tuyo, merezco un mínimo de respeto. He aceptado esta "reunión" porque me sentía mal por lo que pasó ayer, por haberme dormido mientras estabas aquí...¡pero sigo siendo un humano! -Le gritó indignado, articulando con las manos, señalándose así mismo. -Me canso, me quedo dormido y tengo agujetas como cualquier otro mortal...¿no puedes comprender eso? -Preguntó achicando los ojos.

Menos mal que Lavrov se había quedado con el cachorro...así no oiría estos gritos.

Jon se le quedó mirando en silencio, torciendo la boca y bajando la mirada. Se levantó de la cama y andó hasta él. Ahogó un gruñido molesto y lo miró otra vez, sonriendo débilmente. Alzó la mano hasta su brazo, acariciándolo.

-De acuerdo...Lo siento, ¿vale? -Ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. -No...no sé en qué estaba pensando. He sido un borde y un lunático. Solo quería pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo. -Arrugó el ceño, poniendo ojos de cachorrito lastimado.

-Sí, sí, lo entiendo. -Asintió deprisa Damian, desviando la mirada.

-Bien...Hagamos una cosa. -Propuso sonriendo más. -¿Qué tal si te ayudo a desvestirte y nos relajamos juntos en esa bañera de hidromasaje que tienes en el baño y aún no me has enseñado? -Preguntó en tono suave, bajando su mano hasta su muñeca y acariciándolo mientras empezaba a tirar de él despacio.

Damian frunció el ceño, con su ira volviendo de nuevo. Se zafó de su agarre y lo empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo, sabiendo que solo lo apartaría un poco.

-¡¿Es que no me escuchas cuando te hablo?! -Le gritó enfadado, gruñendo como un perro, como el Damian de doce años hacía. -¡Que no quiero hacer nada! ¡Que solo quiero sentarme y hablar! ¡Pero si no lo entiendes, puedes irte por donde has venido! -Señaló el ventanal del balcón abierto, para después retroceder y apartarse de él.

Jon alzó las cejas sorprendido por los gritos de Damian, apartando las manos de él, como si quemara. Torció la boca en desagrado y desvió la mirada. Cuando volvió a mirar a Damian, su mirada había cambiado a una afilada y agresiva.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar al emperador cuando se vio postrado en el suelo boca arriba, con sus muñecas apretándose contra el suelo y Jon a horcadas sobre él.

-¡¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo, Jon?! ¡Suéltame! -Le gruñó fuertemente, dando patadas al aire para intentar quitárselo de encima.

Patadas que claramente no le hicieron nada a Superman.

-No sé qué te ha pasado Damian, o quien te ha hecho verme como me ves ahora...pero te haré cambiar de opinión. -Sonrió calmado Jon, alzando las muñecas de Damian y agarrándolas por encima de su cabeza con una mano, apretándolas contra el suelo.

Bajó la cabeza para besarlo, pero Damian apartó la cara, intentando zafarse de su agarre. Jon aprovechó su mano libre para agarrar al otro por la mandíbula, besándolo por fin y apretando con su lengua los dientes del emperador, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Un permiso que a Damian no le quedó otra que concederlo, o Jon le rompería los dientes.

La manó de Jon bajó hasta la corbata de Damian, tirando de ella suavemente.

-A mi también se me da bastante bien hacer del que manda, ¿eh? -Le dijo apartándose unos momentos de su boca, sonriéndole victorioso. La corbata se rasgó levemente, empezando a ceder por la fuerza a la que estaba siendo sometida.

Damian cogió aire ampliamente, respirando despacio, pues casi se había ahogado con el ansiado beso de Jon. Lo miró de reojo y gruñó entre dientes cuando Jon introdujo un dedo debajo de la camisa del emperador, levantándolo y haciendo saltar uno de los botones sin apenas hacer fuerza.

-Espero que no le tuvieras mucho cariño a esta camisa, Damian… -Espetó fingiendo tristeza, haciendo saltar los demás botones hasta que el pecho del otro quedó al descubierto.

-Te voy a matar...En cuanto quede libre voy a mover a todo mi ejército para que te extermine, sucio gusano sádico… -Le dijo en un tono de ultratumba, reviviendo al dictatorial niño de doce años que una vez fue.

-¿Yo soy el sádico? Creía que al que le gustaba atar a la gente con esposas y darle unos azotes eras tú… -Alzó una ceja confuso, bajando su cabeza y empezando a besar el vientre de Damian. -Sabes que un ejército no me hará nada. Ni el tuyo ni el de nadie. -

-¡Sabes que ni por asomo te puedo hacer daño con mis esposas o con ninguna otra cosa, Jon! ¡Deja de comportarte como un gilipollas y suéltame! -Le ordenó mientras seguía intentando zafarse.

Superman le agarró un tobillo, empujándolo hacia delante para que doblara la pierna y bajara la rodilla, dejándole más acceso libre a su entrepierna. Jon empujó su rodilla hasta que pudo acariciar con ella el miembro ligeramente erecto de Damian. A la vez, y sin que se diera cuenta, el emperador pudo tener la suficiente maña para presionar un botón en su reloj.

-¿Por qué no eres capaz de admitir que te gusta que esté al mando de vez en cuando? ¿Por qué no eres capaz de ser sincero conmigo, Damian? ¿Por qué no puedes dejarte llevar?… -Preguntó Jon entornando los ojos, triste mientras miraba a su amigo. -Solo quiero demostrarte cuanto te quiero, cuanto me necesitas...y cuanto te necesito yo a ti. -Sonrió.

Y fue cuando su mano se movió hasta el cinturón de Damian que un rayo mandó a Jon a la pared de en frente, empotrándolo con gran fuerza, para después caer sobre la cama, y haciendo que la pared temblara perceptiblemente y una pequeña abolladura se formara.

En la puerta, estirando su brazo y con dos dedos apuntando al súper héroe, Black Adam fruncía el ceño con cara de pocos amigos. Bajó los ojos unos segundos para mirar al emperador, que apoyaba los codos en el suelo y se acercaba a él despacio, dando marcha atrás.

-¿Estás bien, chaval? -Preguntó con cierta altanería, alzando una ceja.

-Sí...Un poco, adolorido. -Confesó Damian, echándose la mano a la nuca, notando un chichón por haberlo tirado así al suelo.

Superman se intentó levantar, gruñendo y mirando al responsable, listo para abalanzarse sobre su atacante. Black Adam lo miró, disparando de nuevo su rayo y haciendo que Jon gritara unos segundos, retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Ya basta, Adam! Déjalo...por favor. -Pidió Damian alzando la mano, mirando a su amigo.

-Magia, Superman...No tienes nada que hacer contra mí. -Le recordó Adam parando su rayo, sonriendo victorioso. -Ya es hora de que aprendas quién manda aquí. Y ese no eres tú. -Terminó diciendo.

Jon tragó saliva, sintiendo dolor de verdad...La magia lo destrozaba, y sinceramente no contaba con que Black Adam era el guardaespaldas de Damian esta vez, el cual tenía muchísimo más poder que Kala. Se levantó despacio y fue hasta Damian.

-...Perdón...Hasta luego. -Se despidió entrecortado, desviando la mirada y andando hasta la ventana, levitando ligeramente antes de irse volando.

Damian arrugó el ceño, confuso. ¿A qué había venido eso?

-¿Qué te ha hecho? -Preguntó Adam, examinándolo con la mirada. -Creía que era amigo tuyo… -

Tenía la camisa hecha jirones y el pantalón rasgado por algunos sitios. La corbata estaba a punto de romperse del todo a la altura del cuello. Damian se miró así mismo, alzando una ceja.

-Yo también lo creía… -Confesó Damian, suspirando y cerrando los ojos. -Muchas gracias, Adam. -Agradeció, mirándolo de reojo, a lo que el anti héroe asintió levemente, desviando la mirada.

* * *

Damian pasó al salón de la mansión Wayne cabizbajo, torciendo la boca. Su padre estaba sentado en su sillón, con un crucigrama delante y un bolígrafo en la mano. Achicaba los ojos mientras pensaba la siguiente palabra. El emperador se sentó despacio en el sofá, al lado de su padre y suspiró, mirándolo después.

-Hola, padre. -Lo saludó para llamar su atención.

Bruce alzó los ojos para mirarlo, sonriendo radiante.

-Hola, Damian...Creía que vendrías mañana. -Ladeó la cabeza, dejando de sonreír. -¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estáis todos bien? -Frunció el ceño, preocupado.

-Sigues siendo el de siempre… -Espetó Damian, emitiendo una pequeña risa. Negó con la cabeza, con la mirada agachada. -Nada reseñable. -

-Oh, de acuerdo. -Bruce no se lo llegó a creer del todo, pero le gustaba que su hijo lo visitara, así que tampoco iba a poner pegas. Volvió a mirar su crucigrama para leer la frase de la palabra que le tocaba, que narraba "Agenda digital". Resopló, frunciendo el ceño. -Parece mentira que yo combatiera alguna vez con Ed Nygma. -Se quejó el hombre, intentando adivinar qué palabra era.

Damian se rió levemente, sonriéndole a su padre. Luego su sonrisa se borró poco a poco, decidido a hablar con su padre de lo que había pasado con Jon.

-Oye, padre...En realidad sí que ha pasado algo. -Confesó, ganándose de nuevo la atención de su padre, que lo miró atento. -¿Tú...tú tuviste algún problema con Clark? En todos esos años que lo has conocido o al principio o...no sé. Cuando conoció a Selina. -Preguntó con cierto miedo a la respuesta, arrugando la cara.

Bruce se le quedó mirando sorprendido. Se esperaba cualquier cosa, pero para nada algo en referencia a la familia Kent. Vio la preocupación implícita en los ojos verdes de Damian, y supo inmediatamente lo que había pasado. Desvió la mirada y dejó el crucigrama y el bolígrafo sobre la mesa, cogiendo aire y pensando en cómo decir lo que tenía que decir.

-Verás, hijo...Puede que no me acuerde de mucho, de cuando era Batman, de las misiones o de los aspectos que siempre tenía en cuenta. -Se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza. Miró a Damian, frunciendo el ceño levemente. -Pero de lo que sí me acuerdo es de por qué llevaba siempre kryptonita encima. -

Esas palabras cayeron como un jarro de agua fría sobre la cabeza de Damian, su sangre se heló y un ligero repelús le recorrió la columna vertebral.

-No estoy diciendo que sean malos o algo por el estilo, para nada… -Negó deprisa con la cabeza, endureciendo su mirada. -Clark es uno de los hombres más buenos, leales y humanos que he conocido nunca y conoceré. Pero...bueno, a veces no saben la fuerza que pueden llegar a ejercer sobre los demás, no saben la cantidad de presión a la que pueden llegar a someter a alguien. Y no lo hacen aposta, Damian. No se dan cuenta de lo que están haciendo hasta que se lo haces ver… -Bruce miró hacia el techo, guardando silencio unos segundos. -Nunca me hizo falta sacar la kryptonita, bastaba con acercar la mano al compartimento donde la guardaba, en señal de alerta...y Clark reculaba enseguida. Pero, fue difícil, fue muy difícil. Los kryptonianos tienen una tendencia a la sobreprotección enorme, sobre todo con lo que piensan que es suyo. Su familia, sus amigos, sus...relaciones amorosas. -Añadió, mirando a Damian.

Este alzó las cejas sorprendido con esto último, arrugando la cara incómodo y sintiendo cómo estaba conociendo a su padre mil veces más que en los diez años que pasó a su lado como Robin. Se sentía tan identificado que dolía.

-No sabía que tú y Clark alguna vez fuerais… -Calló para no decir la palabra "novios", pues tampoco sabía lo que fueron aquella vez.

Él no es que fuera precisamente el "novio" de Jon, por lo que decidió callar.

-Oh, sí, bueno… -Bruce sonrió, emitiendo una risa leve y divertida, recordándolo. -Yo era muy joven y lo mío con Selina no iba tan bien...Clark todavía no tenía nada serio con Lois y, bueno, no hubo nada serio. Pero durante ese tiempo noté lo que yo creo que tú estás notando ahora. -Asintió despacio, mirando a su hijo y apoyando una mano en su hombro. -Escucha, Damian, pase lo que pase...quiero que sepas que nunca pertenecerás a Superman…ni a él ni a nadie. Tú eres tú. Y punto. Ni los medios, ni el público ni ningún otro ser puede decirte lo contrario. ¿Me estás escuchando? -Alzó una ceja, mirando los ojos de su hijo, que se volvieron más serios. -Te lo dice alguien que lleva desde los ocho años perteneciendo a la prensa...Nadie puede atarte, Damian. Eres un Wayne Al Ghul, y aunque no seas más fuerte que ese Superman; eres más listo, más rápido y más capaz. -Sonrió, haciendo reír ligeramente a Damian.

-Suena a discurso de Alfred, padre… -Admitió, con repentinas ganas de llorar.

-Sí...de hecho, él fue quien me dijo algo así después de una pelea que tuve con Clark. -Se rió Bruce, apretando el hombro de su hijo. -Daba los mejores consejos, era el mejor en todo. -Asintió el hombre, sonriéndole. -¿Jon ha empezado ya a pedir pases de prensa para acercarse a ti? -Alzó una ceja el padre.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. -Damian bajó los ojos, recordando a su querido abuelo. -No, todavía no… -Dijo el más joven, endureciendo el rostro.

-Si es igual de avispado que el padre, lo hará. Esa vez en concreto, fue el día que eché a Superman de mi ciudad para siempre. Siempre se interponía en mi camino y...me protegía de todo, y todos. Así que por la noche le planté cara y no le quedó más remedio que irse. -Comentó, haciendo memoria y mirando a la nada.

-Siempre he admirado tu valentía, padre… -Elogió Damian, sonriéndole levemente.

-Es la misma que tienes tú, Damian. Y es la misma que tendrás cuando le dejes claro a Jon que tu imperio lo proteges tú, como has estado haciendo diez años. -Asintió, frunciendo el ceño y sonriéndole también. -Cuando vengas mañana si quieres puedo contarte más. -

-Oh, vale, de acuerdo, lo haré. -Asintió también, divertido y medio riéndose. -...Muchas gracias, padre. Y sería estupendo, nada me encantaría más. -

-Muchas de nada, hijo… -Asintió, sonriéndole. -Porque mañana vendrás igualmente, ¿no? -Preguntó entonces, achicando los ojos.

-Sí, lo prometo...Está en mi agenda, lo tengo que hacer. -Dijo articulando con las manos, levantándose del sofá y andando hacia la puerta. -Y la respuesta que buscas es PDA. -Informó divertido.

-Qué honor, su excelencia… -Comentó sarcástico Bruce, cogiendo el crucigrama de nuevo y diciéndole adiós con la mano a la vez que Damian lo hacía. -...Hijo de… -Maldijo por lo bajo mientras escribía la solución.

* * *

Al acabar la reunión con la ONU, Damian salió un momento al patio del edificio interestatal donde se encontraban para tomar el aire, frunciendo el ceño y dejando de sonreír. Había sido una reunión dura y extenuante...y nada le apetecía más que un baño caliente, después de una buena cena, claro.

Jon le había hecho un chichón empujándolo al suelo, y le había provocado un dolor de cabeza terrible que había perdurado hasta ahora. El cielo estrellado y cada vez más negro empezaba a predominar por lo tarde que era ya, aunque todavía se veía, y se había levantado una brisa agradable.

-Señor emperador, la prensa quiere hacerle unas preguntas a usted ahora, si no le importa. -Le dijo un ayudante por detrás.

-Claro, estaré encantado de… -Al girarse, su rostro amable cambió a uno frío y distante, casi pétreo.

Jon Kent le miraba con las gafas puestas y una grabadora en la mano, arrugando la cara y vestido de oficinista. Damian se le quedó mirando en silencio, frunciendo el ceño y afilando la mirada. El ayudante arrugó la cara mirándolos. Damian le sonrió amable, señalando el edificio con la mano.

-Puede dejarnos solos, caballero, ya nos apañamos nosotros solos… -

-Oh, de acuerdo, majestad. -Asintió, haciendo una reverencia y metiéndose de nuevo al edificio.

Damian borró la sonrisa cuando estuvieron solos, clavando los ojos en Jon. Este bajó la mirada arrepentido, arrugando la boca sin saber qué decir.

Y su padre, de nuevo por millonésima vez...volvía a tener razón. Colgando del cuello de Jon, había una tarjeta relucientemente insultante en la que se podía leer "Pase de prensa", junto al logotipo del Daily Planet.

El emperador se metió las manos en los bolsillos, con la boca cerrada y sus ojos fijos en el otro. Jon se mordió el labio, mirando la grabadora y su pase. El silencio circuló por los dos durante varios minutos en los que ninguno se movió siquiera de su sitio.

Damian frunció el ceño molesto, desviando la mirada a su reloj de pulsera, ese que le había salvado y alzando la cabeza. Ahogó un suspiro y andó hasta su amigo, que levantó la cabeza con la esperanza de que Damian diera el primer paso para un entendimiento común.

Para su sorpresa, el emperador lo rodeó con la idea de entrar de nuevo al edificio, dejándolo atrás. Jon alzó las cejas con urgencia de perderlo otra vez y le agarró la muñeca. Damian se giró al instante, mirándolo amenazante y apretando los dientes.

-No me toques...Ni se te ocurra tocarme. -Le dijo con una voz de ultratumba y ronca.

Jon lo soltó al instante, con el miedo implícito en los ojos. Empezó a mover los ojos nervioso, sin saber qué hacer. Los ojos de Damian lo taladraban cruelmente y su ritmo cardíaco y su respiración había aumentado considerablemente. Nunca supo por qué...pero algo le dijo a Jon lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

Poco a poco y despacio, casi a cámara lenta...el ser más fuerte del universo actualmente y sin contar a su padre, se arrodilló ante el emperador de Oriente medio. Superman clavó la rodilla en el suelo y lo miró desde abajo, suplicando penitencia con la mirada. Tragó saliva y bajó las manos, apretando los puños para intentar no llorar de pura rabia, tristeza y nerviosismo por estar a punto de perder a su mejor y único amigo, por saber que iba a perder al único ser que llegaría a amar en toda su vida.

-Lo siento...Lo siento muchísimo...Lo siento. -Repitió una y otra vez Jon, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo. -Perdóname por favor, solo te pido eso, Damian...Tu perdón...Lo siento. -Suplicó acercando las manos temblorosas a él, pero sin tocarlo.

Damian lo miró desde arriba, frunciendo el ceño y desviando la mirada. Estaba incómodo, no sabía qué debía hacer ahora...¿lo perdonaría? No, si lo perdonaba, le estaría dando rienda suelta para hacer con él lo que quisiera...y su padre lo había dejado claro. Nadie tendría nunca el privilegio de decirle qué hacer o no con su vida. Era libre. Y ni siquiera Jon podría impedir eso. Apretó los dientes, negando con la cabeza despacio.

No iba a ser tan sencillo...Jon era un niño pequeño. Si quería algo, lo cogía. Pero Damian no era un juguete, era un ser humano al que iba a respetar. Y más a alguien como él. Era un emperador...era hijo de Bruce Wayne, y por nada del mundo se dejaría mangonear por otro.

Y como el niño pequeño que era, tendría que ser castigado para que aprendiera la lección. Cerró los ojos, convenciéndose así mismo e intentando serenarse y tranquilizarse. El dolor de cabeza había aumentado por el estrés que estaba pasando ahora mismo, y no era para menos.

Lavrov salió del edificio, extrañado porque su señor no volviera adentro. Paró en seco en la puerta cuando vio al que sabía era Superman arrodillado ante el emperador, visiblemente mal, al borde del llanto. Se escondió detrás de la puerta, frunciendo el ceño y con el corazón en un puño. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el individuo se levantara y se fuera, que no le hiciera nada a su señor. Echó la vista hacia atrás, viendo como Adam conversaba tranquilamente con uno de los embajadores de Turquía. Se mordió el labio, volviendo a mirar a su señor, al menos Black Adam estaba cerca por si acaso ocurría algo malo.

Damian bajó los ojos de nuevo para mirar a Jon, pensando en qué decir.

-...Lo que me has hecho no es amor, Jon. Lo que me has hecho… -Alzó las cejas, al mismo tiempo que callaba. Jon alzó los ojos llorosos y húmedos, con sus pupilas temblando por estar llorando. -Lo que me has hecho no tiene nombre, Jon. No merece tener un nombre. Y tampoco creo que yo merezca eso. -Terminó diciendo, entornando los ojos.

-¡No, claro que no, para nada! -Negó con la cabeza deprisa, con la voz rota. -Por eso...por eso estoy tan arrepentido y dolido y… -

-Pues si tú estás dolido, imagínate yo. -Ladeó la cabeza, girándose y alejándose de él andando.

Jon arrugó el ceño, bajando las manos despacio y mirando cómo Damian se marcha de su lado. Frunció el ceño y apoyó las manos en el césped, bajando la cabeza. El emperador pasó al edificio seguido por Lavrov, y el primero le hizo una seña indicándole que ya se podían ir.

* * *

-Me lo tendría que haber dicho...Tendría que...tendría que haberme avisado. O por lo menos saberlo antes de irnos a la reunión. -Dijo Lavrov, andando de un lado a otro nervioso por el amplio baño de la habitación de hotel de Damian.

El emperador se miraba una mano mientras apoyaba un codo en el borde de la bañera de hidromasaje redonda, donde cabían dos personas. Entornaba los ojos y suspiraba cansado.

-Lo siento… -

-Sí, debería sentirlo. ¿Y si le hubiera hecho de nuevo algo? ¿Y si...y si lo hubiera secuestrado o lo hubiera agredido de nuevo? -Preguntó nervioso y frunciendo el ceño, mirando a Damian.

-Jon no haría eso. -Contestó Damian sin alzar la mirada.

-Bueno, tampoco lo iba a agredir y lo ha hecho. -Lavrov frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos. -Deberíamos ir a un hospital o llamar a un médico...todavía le duele la cabeza y no sabemos si le ha roto algo. -

-No me ha roto nada, Lavrov...Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? -Alzó una ceja mirando a su ayudante, frunciendo el ceño después. -Te noto un poco enfadado. -

Lavrov le mantuvo la mirada por primera vez en su vida, tragando saliva y con una gota de sudor cayendo por su sien. Apretó los puños y se acercó hasta el borde de la bañera, torciendo la boca.

-Tal vez lo esté, ¿sabe? Tal vez esté enfadado con usted y con su aparente parsimonia ante un ataque de esta magnitud. Tal vez me haya enfadado con un sujeto al que considera su mejor amigo. -Lo señaló con el dedo índice, a sabiendas de que era una osadía. -¿Pero qué clase de amigo hace eso? ¿Qué clase de amigo ataca así a alguien? Yo...yo no sería capaz ni de tocarle un pelo de la cabeza, señor… -Confesó, ligeramente sonrojado y alzando los ojos hasta su pelo, mojado por estar en la bañera y haber hundido la cabeza hace unos minutos, aunque ahora el agua le llegaba por el pecho. -Ni siquiera me atrevería a levantarle la voz...Si fuera su amigo… -El discurso del chico fue perdiendo fuerza hasta que bajó los ojos y su mirada pasó de enfadada a triste. -Sería la persona más leal del universo si tuviera el privilegio de ser su amigo. -

Damian lo miró en silencio durante varios segundos, mientras Lavrov lo miró también, bajando las comisuras de su boca. El emperador extendió la mano, agarrándolo del brazo y tirando de él hasta meterlo dentro de la bañera con él, con las piernas fuera. Lo abrazó, pegándolo a él y el chico de un respingo asustado, notando cómo se mojaba al instante, con ropa incluida. Damian le respiró cerca del oído y Lavrov pudo notar como suspiraba profundamente después.

El chico arrugó la cara, desviando la mirada y sin saber qué hacer, incómodo. Bajó los ojos mirando cómo la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo por haber estado en contacto con el agua tan de repente.

-Abrázame, Lavrov...Por favor. -Espetó el mayor, dándole permiso para que lo tocara.

Solo entonces, el chico le rodeó el cuello ligeramente con las manos, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y sonrojándose más. El latido de su señor resonaba fuerte dentro de su pecho, y era tranquilizador.

-¿No tendrás el móvil en el bolsillo? -Preguntó entonces Damian, separándolo ligeramente y alzando una ceja.

Lavrov alzó las cejas asustado, palpándose los bolsillos a toda prisa y nervioso. Dejó de moverse al meter la mano en su bolsillo izquierdo, palideciendo y alzando los ojos para mirar a Damian. Sacó el móvil despacio y lo alzó delante de sus caras. El aparato dejó caer el agua que había absorbido, cayendo de nuevo a la bañera. Lavrov emitió un gemido triste y miró a su señor, que se empezó a reír divertido, mirando cómo el móvil seguía echando agua.

-Señor, no tiene gracia...Tenía cosas importantes dentro… -Se lamentó el chico, arrugando la boca y sonrojándose, sintiéndose tonto.

-No pasa nada, Lavrov. Los móviles de la corte tienen un almacenamiento seguro en la nube, y podemos comprar otro mañana antes de nuestra primera reunión. -Lo intentó consolar Damian aguantándose la risa y acariciándole la espalda, para después soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-Igualmente siento este infortunio… -Bajó la cabeza, suspirando y arrepentido.

-Está bien, está bien… -Damian sonrió divertido mirando a Misha. -En realidad ha sido culpa mía por meterte en la bañera. Pero...necesitaba abrazar a alguien. Y como comprenderás, no voy a abrazar a Adam o a algún botones. -Alzó una ceja mirándolo.

-...Eso sería una fatalidad peor, no me cabe duda. -Asintió, hablando totalmente en serio y no en tono jocoso como Damian.

-Claro que sí. -Damian se le quedó mirando. -¿Prefieres terminar de bañarte en tu cuarto o prefieres aquí? -

Lavrov deformó la cara mirándolo, sonrojándose como un tomate y encogiéndose levemente.

-Eh...No quisiera molestar. Tal vez quiere relajarse usted solo, señor. No me importa irme. -Negó deprisa con la cabeza.

-No molestas. Estaré un rato más y después me iré a dormir. -Negó con la cabeza también, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en el borde.

Lavrov desvió la mirada pensativo. Se regañó así mismo mientras se levantaba de la bañera malamente y se echaba mano a los botones de la camisa, desabrochándolos. Si iba por el pasillo mojado pondría chorreando la cara moqueta así que, se quedaría. Damian abrió un ojo mirándolo curioso, sonriendo después.

-Oh...No...no mire, por favor… -Le pidió Lavrov sonrojándose tímidamente, bajando los ojos.

-De acuerdo. -Aceptó Damian cerrando los ojos de nuevo, con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

Una vez que se quitó la ropa, Lavrov se metió de nuevo en la bañera, sentándose y encogiendo la piernas, abrazándose las rodillas. Miró como el emperador todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y sonrió levemente. El emperador era alguien tan bueno y amable.

-Ya los puede abrir. -Le avisó en voz más baja, sonrojándose levemente.

Damian abrió los ojos y lo miró, sonriendo, se acomodó en su sitio y miró por la ventana por la que se podía ver la parte más alta de la ciudad, los rascacielos y el cielo estrellado de Metrópolis. Lavrov lo imitó, sintiendo como poco a poco se relajaba.

-Mañana iremos a comer con mi padre, podrás ver la casa donde me crié. Y la cueva. -Añadió, asintiendo.

-Oh, cierto...No se imagina la ilusión que me hace. He oído maravillas de su padre, señor. -Lavrov lo miró ilusionado, sonriendo.

-Sí...Ahora mismo no está en sus mejores momentos, pero sigue siendo Batman en algunos momentos. Le caerás bien. Le caerás mejor que Kala… -Se rió divertido, recordando su encuentro.

-Oí que no cuajó del todo la relación, sí. -Lavrov torció la boca. En realidad, nadie de la corte se llevaba bien con esa mujer, solo el emperador. Les daba miedo y no confiaban en ella. -Estoy nervioso, no quiero defraudar al señor Wayne ni hacer nada que lo ofenda. -Confesó, desviando la mirada.

-No lo harás, Lavrov. Si mi padre sabe de algo, es de gentileza...Le cae bien casi todo el mundo. Y con suerte, mis hermanos no estarán. -Añadió, frunciendo el ceño molesto.

-Igualmente, si están, yo estaré ahí para apoyarlo. -Asintió sonriéndole.

-Muchas gracias, Lavrov...No sé qué haría sin ti. -Lo elogió amablemente, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara. -Adam se quedará con mi abuelo y Demon...Esos dos, tendrían que haberme dicho que estaban aquí. -Se quejó Damian, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, fue un poco feo pero...ya conoce al señor Al Ghul, majestad. Y por suerte no ocurrió nada en la mansión Wayne, su abuelo lo manejó bastante bien. -

-Por suerte, tú lo has dicho. -Damian resopló, negando con la cabeza para cambiar de tema, sonrió mirando al chico. -¿Estás muy cansado hoy? -

-Pues...un poco. -Admitió, mirando de reojo a su señor, sin llegar a entender la pregunta. -Pero haré lo que usted quiera. -

Damian desvió la mirada hasta su reloj sumergible, que marcaba las diez y diez de la noche. Aún era pronto, y sabía que mañana solo tenía una reunión por la tarde, además de la comida con su padre.

-Bien. ¿Alguna vez te has masturbado, Lavrov? -Preguntó curioso, alzando una ceja.

Lavrov dio un respingo rápido, encogiéndose más si cabía y sonrojándose como un tomate. Escondió la cara tras sus rodillas y negó deprisa con la cabeza.

-¿Nunca? ¿Ni un poco solo? -Ladeó la cabeza, sorprendido.

-No, señor...Nunca...No...no lo he visto necesario. -Tragó saliva, sudando levemente hasta estando dentro de la bañera. ¿A qué venía ese cambio de conversación de pronto?

-Qué curioso… -Desvió la mirada, abriendo un poco las piernas y apoyando las rodillas en los lados de la bañera. Lavrov hizo un esfuerzo titánico para no bajar los ojos, pero no lo hizo. -Pues esta noche si tienes ganas lo intentas, porque sé que ahora no estás del todo cómodo. ¿Verdad? -

-Pues...sería una falta de respeto por mi parte, señor… -Se intentó disculpar, mordiéndose el labio por el pudor.

-Ya...¿Sería una falta de respeto por mi parte hacerlo yo delante de ti? -Preguntó en tono calmado, sin saberlo realmente.

-Eh… -Lavrov deformó la cara, con su sonrojo aumentando. -Eh… -Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas como una lavadora, sin una respuesta clara.

Era muy difícil. Claramente, en lo que a protocolo y régimen de intimidad, no estaría bien. No es que estuviera mal por parte del emperador, pero él no debería ver esas cosas, porque solo era un subordinado, no su amante. A él no le correspondería ver eso.

Pero si la pregunta era si a Lavrov le gustaría verlo...claro que sí. Ahí la cosa cambiaba. Lavrov se moría por ver a su señor deshacerse en gemidos. Ya lo había oído gemir antes, pero no era lo mismo oírlo con una pared separándolos, o un pasillo, que estar en vivo y en directo escuchándolo y mirándolo todo. Tendría que ser como ver a un dios ejercer un acto heroico. Misha se lo imaginaba con un destello dorado detrás de él, y con arpas acompañando toda la acción. Una melodía celestial, la melodía más bonita del universo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el dilema de su vida. ¿Decía la verdad o decía lo que él pensaba? Recordó entonces cómo juró la carta magna del imperio, apoyando a mano en los escritos imperiales que redactaban los derechos y deberes del secretario imperial.

"Dirás la verdad y toda la verdad siempre; procurando mirar por los intereses y el bienestar del emperador y su estirpe, así como el imperio", narraba el primer anexo.

-Sería una falta de respeto, señor. -Contestó con voz robótica, tragándose todos sus deseos y ambiciones. Lo había jurado ante la ley, así que lo tenía que cumplir…para su pesar.

-Oh. -Espetó Damian, alzando las cejas y mirándolo. -...¿Pues sabes qué? Me parece bien. No me gusta mucho que la figura del emperador esté por encima de los demás, así que esa reciprocidad tiene sentido, ¿no? -Sonrió el hombre, asintiendo.

Lavrov lo miró impresionado, profundamente decepcionado en el fondo de su corazón. Creía de verdad que su majestad se revelaría contra su negativa. Ya casi se estaba imaginando a Damian...en esa situación. Torció la boca y asintió también.

-Usted debe estar por encima como emperador, señor...Por eso solo hay un emperador. -Apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas, entornando los ojos, ligeramente desanimado.

-Supongo que sí. -Contestó Damian, mirando de nuevo por la ventana.

* * *

Unos diez minutos de silencio pasaron, con solo el sonido del agua fluyendo entre los dos, hasta que el emperador volvió a hablar.

-¿Y si el protocolo nos diera igual? ¿Y si no hubiera protocolo? -Alzó una ceja, mirando al otro.

-...Caeríamos en una completa anarquía y desolación. -Contestó asustado Lavrov, mirándolo también. -El protocolo nos...nos dice qué debemos hacer y cuando. -

-Odio el protocolo, Lavrov. No hay nada que me dé más rabia en esta vida que me digan qué tengo que hacer y cuando. -Negó con la cabeza, poniendo cara de asco. -Por eso me ha sentado tan mal lo que ha hecho Jon...y por eso lo estoy castigando ahora. -Explicó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Y...¿y cómo castiga a alguien con el poder de dios, majestad? -Preguntó asombrado Lavrov.

-Oh, Lavrov...Hay tantas formas de castigar a alguien. -Sonrió ampliamente Damian, alzando la cabeza y con sus ojos brillando.

Al chico le recorrió un repelús de la cabeza a los pies con esa frase, aterrorizándolo. Rezó con todas sus fuerzas para que su señor no lo castigara nunca.

-Por eso. -Anunció Damian, relajando sus piernas y bajando su mano, metiéndola en el agua. Lavrov siguió la mano con los ojos, tragando saliva. -Voy a agradecerme algo a mi mismo, que es lo contrario al castigo de Jon. -Asintió, bajando los ojos. -La frustración y la ira tienen que salir de algún modo, Misha...Y como matar a gente y agredirla no está en mis planes...Tengo que buscar otros métodos. -Frunció el ceño endureciendo la mirada, sintiendo los ojos de su ayudante sobre él. -Todo mi autocontrol y saber estar se reduce a estar en paz conmigo mismo...es un poco un pensamiento budista, el karma y toda esa parafernalia. El universo tiene que estar equilibrado, y para ello, lo que hagas o las acciones que ejecutes… -Un gruñido mitigado entre dientes salió por su boca, haciendo que a Lavrov le ardieran las mejillas. -Tus acciones tendrán consecuencias buenas o malas, a razón de lo que hayas hecho en un principio. Procuro darme lo que necesito, procuro… -Resopló, mientras su mano se movía debajo del agua. Ladeó la cabeza y abrió la boca levemente, dejando salir un jadeo en un suspiro. -Procuro escuchar a mi cuerpo...me suele decir lo que necesita recibir. Ejercicio, descanso, ciertos alimentos… -Asintió despacio, alzando las comisuras de los labios.

Lavrov lo miraba intensamente, sin apenas parpadear. No hacía falta ver lo que pasaba debajo de la superficie para saber lo que estaba pasando. Damian apoyaba un lado de la cabeza en la pared, y con su mano libre, se agarraba al borde de la bañera. Sus músculos estaban tensos, y por su sien corría una gota de sudor hacia abajo. Daba gracias a dios de que Damian no le hubiera dado la oportunidad de irse, porque por puro pudor y educación se hubiera ido. Apoyó la cabeza también en la pared, mirando cómo Damian empezaba a sonreír levemente. Era increíble que no tuviera vergüenza ninguna...era tan valiente siempre.

Su emperador era perfecto. Hasta creyó empezar a oír arpas e instrumentos divinos de fondo, junto al resplandor dorado.

Damian cerró los ojos, bajando la cabeza y gruñendo de nuevo, esta vez de forma más profunda y gutural. Lavrov se encogió, con su corazón yendo a mil por hora y nervioso. Se abrazó más fuerte las rodillas y paseó los ojos por todo el cuerpo de Damian por encima del nivel del agua. Casi no se creía lo que estaba presenciando.

Mitigando el silencio que se extendía por el baño, un último gruñido largo y mezclado con un jadeo se hizo eco, anunciando que el emperador había alcanzado con tan ansiada meta. Damian tembló ligeramente unos segundos después, notando como todo su cuerpo se relajaba del todo. Suspiró profundamente abriendo los ojos de nuevo, respirando despacio. Cogió aire y se puso recto, mirando a Lavrov.

Damian emitió una risa leve y le sonrió divertido. El chico alzó las cejas, notando que se había quedado embobado durante esos últimos segundos. Se sonrojó fuertemente y bajó los ojos, avergonzado.

-Y con esto, uno duerme plácidamente… -Espetó en un tono suave, apoyando la cabeza en el borde de la bañera y tumbándose ligeramente, hundiéndose más en el agua.

-Entiendo, señor… -Asintió despacio, arrugando la boca.

-Si quieres irte a dormir ya, puedes. Nos vamos a arrugar aquí dentro. -Cerró los ojos, moviendo la mano hacia un lado.

-Sí...será mejor que me vaya. -Dijo casi en un susurro cohibido.

Salió de la bañera, aprovechando que su señor tenía los ojos cerrados y cogió una toalla para secarse.

-Lavrov. -Lo llamó de pronto, aún sin abrir los ojos.

Este dio un pequeño brinco asustado, poniéndose firme.

-Sí, señor. -Contestó deprisa, tragando saliva, sin saber lo que le iba a pedir ahora.

-...Coge un albornoz y sécate antes de salir. No quiero que te resfríes. -

-Oh… -Sonrió feliz por su amabilidad y cogió un albornoz negro, poniéndoselo y secándose.

-Gracias, mi señor… -Le dijo una vez que terminó, agachando la cabeza al lado de la bañera.

Damian abrió los ojos mirándolo, sonrió y asintió.

-Gracias a ti...Buenas noches, Lavrov. -Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el borde.

-Que descanse, majestad… -Asintió, poniéndose recto y saliendo de allí hacia su habitación.

* * *

Damian se metió en la cama con el pijama puesto, resoplando profundamente. Cogió el móvil de su mesilla para ver que tenía treinta y cuatro mensajes de un contacto llamado "Súper Castigado". Sonrió divertido, se le ocurrió por el camino de vuelta al hotel...y fue una de las mejores cosas del día.

Los mensajes, en cambio, daban un poco de pena. Había de todo. Jon siendo un blando, Jon siendo aún más blando...Poemas de amor que estaba claro que eran de internet, una foto de una tarta donde ponía con glaseado rojo "Lo siento mucho", junto a un corazón. Un mensaje después donde Jon decía que estaba tan triste que se había comido la tarta mientras lloraba. Más mensajes ñoños...links a canciones pop de amor.

Una retahíla de cosas que parecía infinita. Suspiró, subiendo y bajando el chat de conversación, pensando en qué hacer.

Y de pronto, otro mensaje entró en el chat. Al parecer Jon estaba esperándolo.

"Me estaba empezando a preocupar porque no contestabas...hola", leyó Damian, alzando una ceja. "¿Te puedo llamar?", preguntó con prisas. "Prometo no ir, solo por teléfono", terminó diciendo.

"No. Estoy muy cansado...y sabes que no me gusta el pop sentimental, Jon", contestó deprisa, dejando el móvil en la mesilla y acomodándose para dormir.

El sonido de una notificación saltando, sin embargo, lo irritó. Frunció el ceño, cogiendo el móvil.

"Lo siento...es que describen justamente como me siento. Por favor, déjame llamarte. Solo quiero escuchar tu voz", suplicó el otro.

Damian entornó los ojos, desviando la mirada. Negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco, molesto. Pulsó la tecla de la nota de voz y habló por ella.

-Buenas noches. -Deseó en voz alta, pulsando la tecla de enviar después.

"...Buenas noches, que descanses", contestó Jon, con un montón de emojis cursis.

Damian suspiró, dejando el móvil en la mesa y apagando la luz. Había sido un día de locos y solo deseaba que se terminara y que el día de mañana no fuera peor. Aunque iba a comer con su padre, no sería del todo malo.

* * *

Eran las doce y dos minutos de la noche en la capital del imperio, Khadym, cuando una mujer con tacones de aguja negros, un vestido negro que se ceñía a su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su estómago duro, a pesar de estar apenas entrando a una edad avanzada, y su escote pronunciado; bajó del coche. Su piel altamente bronceada y dorada, sus ojos negros como vórtices, brillantes, su mirada penetrante y su presencia.

Los guardias de la entrada del palacio desorbitaron los ojos al verla caminar hasta ellos, con unos andares propios de una emperatriz. Su larga melena, plateada con mechas negras, ondulaba en el viento de un lado a otro con cada movimiento de cadera.

Los guardas clavaron la rodilla en el suelo, con su respiración acelerándose deprisa. Kala salió a recibirla a paso ligero, inclinándose completamente delante de ella.

-Bienvenida, su excelencia real… -Dijo la chica, sintiéndose honrada por tener a aquella mujer delante.

-Sienta bien volver a casa… -Festejó la mujer, mirando hacia atrás, viendo todo lo que su queridísimo hijo había hecho en esos diez años en los que había estado ausente. Volvió a mirar a la chica con la que llevaba hablando algunas semanas, sonriendo complacida. -Larga vida al imperio, larga vida al emperador...Larga vida a mi hijo. -Pronunció elitistamente, alzando la cabeza altiva. -Hagamos de este reino el más poderoso de todos los tiempos. -Dictaminó, rodeando a la chica y andando hacia el interior del que, alguna vez, fue su propio palacio.

Kala alzó la cabeza para mirar la espalda de la mujer. Sonrió llena de felicidad y nerviosismo, sin creérselo todavía. Había pedido ayuda a la más grande...Y la ayuda había llegado.

Iban a revitalizar Khadym y el imperio. Talía Al Ghul iba a devolver la gloria a su pueblo.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autora: ¡Por fin he actualizado! :D Primeramente, disculparme por la extensión de este fic :_D. En una primera instancia, quería que constara de tres partes, pero surgió la idea de una mano derecha como Lavrov al lado de Damian y pensé que era una buena oportunidad para explorar otros ámbitos de la psicología y vida de Damian como adulto; así como su complicada relación de Jon. De nuevo y sin querer, he ennegrecido la imagen de los Super. De verdad que no lo hago aposta, pero siempre me acaba saliendo esto. Por alguna razón que aún no sé, siempre he visto la relación de Jon con Damian (al igual que Clark con Bruce) como algo descompensado y desequilibrado. Siempre he visto que ellos dan mucho para lo poco que reciben; del mismo modo que los primeros se comportan como niños caprichosos con los segundos. 
> 
> Otro punto importante y de inflexión en esta parte de la historia (de la que espero, haya un episodio más y ya), son las últimas líneas. Claramente, en un imperio tan grande y poderoso como el de Damian, tenía que haber sí o sí detractores. Iba a empezar este arco en el cuarto, pero he pensado que mejor dejar un pequeño caramelo en este para abrir boca para el último. ¿Y es que, hay algo más peligroso que una madre controladora y sedienta de poder y control, y un imperio dejado a su suerte por así decirlo? Cuando el gato no está, los ratones bailan sobre la mesa...aunque estos ratones harán algo más que bailar sin el gato. Ya se verá en la cuarta parte. 
> 
> En cuanto al título: creo que es la pieza clave que gira en torno a esta parte, la diplomacia. La diplomacia vista desde el más estricto protocolo, control, saber estar y cortesía. Esta idea se debate en varias ocasiones, sobre todo por parte de Damian y Lavrov. ¿Qué está bien visto o mal visto y por qué? ¿Qué se puede hacer y qué no? Creo que es algo muy importante para los dos, aunque tengan puntos de vista muy diferentes. 
> 
> Por último, creo que sería también interesante saber los demás puntos de vista de los demás personajes, y no solo tener la historia central de Damian como emperador. Creo que el trayecto hasta el día de hoy de Misha Lavrov, Bruce o alguno de sus otros hijos o el mismísimo Jon darían mucho juego para que, al menos, tengan su pequeña historia aparte. Estas historias se dividirían en pequeños spin-off en forma de one shots donde se vería su recorrido por los últimos años o cómo han llegado hasta donde están hoy. Si acaso os interesa alguna de estas historias, hacérmelo saber en los comentarios. Estoy deseando leer lo que opináis de esta tercera parte, así como el desarrollo de la historia principal hasta ahora. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y nos leemos!
> 
> PZ.


End file.
